Le démon Kenpachi
by reinedesmangas
Summary: Lina Koratsu vient d'être promue vice-capitaine de la quatrième division, commandée par la charismatique Unohana Retsu. Lina prend possession de ses nouvelles fonctions, mais elle doit faire face à un patient particulièrement difficile : Zaraki Kenpachi, le croque-mitaine de tous les jeunes shinigamis ! Une fic basée sur la romance et l'humour. Présence de lemon, pas de yaoi.
1. chapitre 1

_Salut à tous, ici la reinedesmangas, de retour sur fanfic après 1 an d'absence... Gomen ! Vous m'avez manqués ! TOT_

 _J'ai décidé de remanier ma première fic "Le Démon Kenpachi" car en la relisant, quelques fautes m'ont sauté aux yeux, sans compter que certains chapitres étaient vraiment courts par rapport à d'autres donc j'ai essayé d'harmoniser un peu tout ça._

 _Voici donc "Le Démon Kenpachi 2.0", qui j'espère sera une belle découverte pour certains, une redécouverte pour d'autres ! 3_

 **Chapitre 1 : Rendez-vous avec le démon**

\- Lina ?

Je me retournais vers la femme qui venait de prononcer mon nom. Le capitaine Unohana était une femme qui inspirait la confiance : elle était belle, intelligente, gentille et elle avait un charisme impressionnant pour une femme dont le métier consistait à soigner des gens.

La plupart de mes collègues étaient des personnes très gentilles mais qui se laissaient souvent marcher sur les pieds... Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de Unohana, ni le mien d'ailleurs.

\- Capitaine ? répondis-je en venant à sa rencontre.

\- Je sais que tu es nouvelle à ton poste et que tu n'as pas encore pris tes marques dans ce bâtiment, mais je préfère te prévenir avant qu'il n'arrive...

Il ? De qui parlait-elle ?

\- Nous avons un habitué qui vient ici tous les jours, continua-t-elle en me voyant intriguée.

Comment pouvait-on être un habitué des salles de soins ? Un habitué des bars, ok, mais là c'était clairement bizarre ! Le capitaine sourit devant mon air sceptique.

\- Vois-tu, le capitaine de la onzième division passe ses journées à se battre, que ce soit à l'entraînement contre ses hommes ou dehors contre les hollows, et malheureusement pour nous, il n'est pas très précautionneux avec son corps. Ce qui veut dire que nous avons l'immense chance de devoir le soigner chaque jour...

Je souris à la voix désespérée du capitaine. C'étaient la plaie de nos services, ces guerriers qui voulaient à tout prix combattre sans jamais se préoccuper des dommages subis par leur corps ! Soudain, ça fit tilt dans ma tête.

\- Le capitaine de la onzième ?! Ne me dites pas que votre habitué c'est...

\- Zaraki Kenpachi. Correct, fit Unohana en soupirant. Si je t'en parle, c'est parce que cet homme pose constamment des problèmes chaque fois qu'il vient ici. Nous avons un petit différent qui fait que je ne peux pas le soigner en personne et il terrorise les autres soigneurs.

Ok, je voyais le problème. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais au regard que me lançait mon capitaine que ça allait me retomber dessus.

\- En tant que vice-capitaine, tu devrais pouvoir régler ce problème facilement je pense, dit-elle, confirmant mes soupçons. Bien, cela étant dit, je dois me rendre à une réunion importante avec le capitaine Kurotsuchi. Je compte sur toi également pour la gestion du personnel et des autres patients.

Je ne pu faire autrement que d'acquiescer, mais sans pouvoir retenir un léger soupir de mécontentement. C'était mon premier jour en tant que vice-capitaine et j'allais déjà devoir faire face aux ennuis... Je secouais la tête et me remis au travail. Après tout, si Unohana m'avait choisie pour ce poste, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle avait confiance en moi. J'allais devoir assurer !

La matinée fila rapidement, les patients s'enchaînant si vite que je ne voyais pas le temps passer et je finis par oublier cette conversation avec le capitaine. Pendant ma pause repas, je fis la connaissance des autres soigneurs du bâtiment, notamment d'un dénommé Yamada qui, bien que doté d'une bonne volonté à toute épreuve, semblait toujours finir par faire des erreurs.

Ce matin par exemple, il avait soigné une jeune shinigami qui s'était cassé le petit doigt de la main gauche. Oh, il avait très bien réussi à ressouder l'os, mais il avait oublié de remettre les tendons en place avant de le faire... La pauvre avait souffert le martyr avant que l'on soit obligé de casser de nouveau son petit doigt pour tout refaire correctement.

Heureusement pour moi, Yamada semblait être une exception dans notre équipe. Je n'aurai pas aimé devoir diriger une équipe de bras cassés ! Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans trop de problèmes, quelques personnes vinrent demander après Unohana et je pris les messages pour elle, je dus remplir une tonne de papiers entre les patients et surveiller le travail de mes collègues. Rien de bien compliqué.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre. Je n'aurais pas pu rater son entrée : il avait ouvert la porte à coup de pied et s'était mis à gueuler que nous n'étions qu'une bande d'incapables, le tout en pissant le sang par terre. Je laissais ce que j'étais en train de faire en plan pour me porter au secours des infirmières qui semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir de terreur.

Quand elles me virent approcher, je leur fis un signe discret et elles s'échappèrent sans demander leur reste. Je me plantais devant le fou furieux et osais le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui eut au moins pour effet de le faire taire.

\- Capitaine Zaraki, j'ai été chargée de m'occuper de vous personnellement à partir d'aujourd'hui.

J'essayais de rester calme et confiante, mais c'était assez difficile avec ce regard de tueur qui semblait sonder le plus profond de mon âme.

\- Je suis le vice-capitaine Koratsu, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lina. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Sur ces mots je lui tournais le dos et, sans même vérifier qu'il me suivait, je me dirigeais vers ma salle de soin. Apparemment, mon petit numéro de femme sûre d'elle avait bien marché puisque j'entendis bientôt ses pas derrière les miens. Une bonne chose de faite, au moins, il ne dérangerait plus le reste du bâtiment. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à le soigner tout en restant en vie...

J'ouvris la porte de mon office et le laissais passer à l'intérieur. La pièce était blanche, aseptisée, sans aucune autre décoration qu'un lit de soin, un tabouret et une poubelle. Et désormais le sang de Zaraki qui gouttait par terre, formant petit à petit une flaque sombre à ses pieds.

J'observais celui qu'on appelait "le démon". Bien sûr, j'avais déjà vu Zaraki une dizaine de fois auparavant, notamment lors de ma présentation en tant que nouvelle vice-capitaine de la quatrième division. Mais le voir de près était autrement plus impressionnant que le voir de loin. Zaraki Kenpachi, l'homme le plus fort du gotei treize, le démon sanguinaire et sans pitié... Et voilà que je me retrouvais seule avec lui.

Il était encore plus grand vu de près, son hakama desserré laissait apparaître une musculature puissante et ses épaules larges finissaient de me donner cette impression d'être écrasée par sa présence. Au-dessus de ses épaules virevoltaient ses cheveux coiffés d'une façon improbable qui le faisaient ressembler à un hérisson dont chaque piquant se terminerait par un petit grelot.

Je souris en les voyant, c'était bien la seule chose qui n'était pas terrifiante dans l'apparence du guerrier. D'innocentes petites clochettes, plutôt mignon. Enfin, si on oublie la rumeur qui veut qu'il les mette pour que l'on sache toujours quand il va arriver et que l'on soit terrifié avant même de le voir... Ouais, pas si innocentes que ça finalement.

Alors que je laissais la porte se refermer, je pris conscience que ça faisait déjà un moment que je l'observais sans qu'il n'ait fait le moindre geste, ni dit le moindre commentaire, ce qui me semblait étrange vu l'entrée fracassante qu'il venait de faire dans le service. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je levais la tête vers son visage pour apercevoir un sourire moqueur. Ou une grimace menaçante, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre.

Comme toujours, il portait un cache-œil sur l'œil droit, une longue cicatrice parcourait son visage du front jusqu'au menton du côté gauche et son œil gauche était réduit à une fente inquisitrice et menaçante. Beaucoup de personnes trouvaient Zaraki hideux, aussi hideux que son âme, disaient même certains. Pourtant, alors que je me trouvais à moins d'un mètre de lui, je pensais que ces personnes avaient tort.

Il était clair que le capitaine de la onzième aimait entretenir les rumeurs selon lesquelles il serait un démon, cela se voyait dans son attitude. Mais il ne ressemblait pas à un démon, je dirais plutôt qu'il ressemblait simplement à un guerrier... euh... hum, féroce. C'est ça, un guerrier féroce.

En tant que soigneuse, j'avais vu pas mal de cicatrices sur le corps de mes patients depuis que je faisais partie de la quatrième division, ce qui choquait les gens sur le visage de Zaraki n'était donc pour moi qu'une source d'interrogation. Et je savais très bien que ce cache-œil ne dissimulait pas une orbite vide, ou une porte vers l'enfer, comme se plaisaient à le dire certains.

Je savais que Zaraki avait toujours ses deux yeux, même si j'avouais ignorer pourquoi il portait ce cache-œil. Probablement encore un truc pour faire peur aux gens, ça semblait être sa passion dans la vie. Voyant que je l'observais sans aucune gêne, son rictus s'accentua.

\- On dirait que tu n'as pas peur de moi, petite secrétaire ! lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

J'étais effectivement petite, surtout à côté de ce géant et, avec mes lunettes carrées, on me disait souvent que j'avais l'air stricte. Tant mieux, c'était ce qu'il fallait pour faire face à ce fauteur de troubles !

Je ne me laisserais pas énerver par ses mots, après tout, Unohana m'avait choisie en partie pour mon self-contrôle à toute épreuve. Je devais juste passer la plus grosse épreuve le premier jour, tout simplement... Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi impressionnable que mes collègues, non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de quelqu'un en me basant sur de simples rumeurs ou une apparence sensée faire peur aux gens. Je préfère me faire ma propre opinion.

Je ne mentais pas, même si j'avouais qu'il m'impressionnait un peu, ce que j'arrivais à dissimuler avec brio. J'étais plutôt fière de moi. Prenant le formulaire rempli difficilement par les infirmières, je tentais de déchiffrer l'écriture.

\- On dirait que mes collègues ont noté le nombre et l'emplacement de vos blessures mais pas leurs causes, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas voulu répondre à leurs questions et qu'elles se sont contentées de noter ce qu'elles pouvaient observer...

La tête baissée pour lire la fiche, je n'avais pas vu le guerrier se déplacer. Je sentis une main immense se poser sous mon menton et le relever avec brutalité pour me retrouver face à sa mine furieuse. Mon cœur se mit à jouer du tambour dans ma poitrine et je dus faire un effort pour éviter de frissonner sous son regard. Bon, apparemment, la bête était susceptible. Ok, pigé.

\- J'aime pas ton petit ton de madame je sais tout, dit-il en plissant l'œil de façon menaçante.

\- Je n'aime pas non plus votre ton hargneux et pourtant je fais avec, répondis-je du tac au tac sans me démonter. Bon alors, vous me laissez faire mon travail ou pas ?

Je le fixais avec affront, espérant secrètement de ne pas me faire manger par le croque-mitaine de tous les jeunes shinigamis...

\- Eh bien, la petite secrétaire a du répondant !

Le visage du capitaine de la onzième division passa de la colère à l'amusement en un clin d'œil, mais cela ne me rassura pas pour autant. Il arborait un sourire sadique et avait une lueur dangereuse dans son unique œil visible. Je déglutis péniblement en essayant de me dégager de sa poigne.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ce que vous voulez ici ! dis-je le plus calmement possible, ma voix légèrement plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

Pour me donner plus de contenance, je fronçais les sourcils et mettais mes poings sur mes hanches. Ouais, je sais, pas terrible pour effrayer un démon sanguinaire, mais je faisais de mon mieux !

\- Je suis la responsable de ce service, j'entends donc y faire respecter l'ordre ! repris-je, ravie de voir que ma voix était redevenue plus ferme. Je vous ai posé une question, capitaine Zaraki. Allez-vous me laisser vous soigner, oui ou non ?

Le guerrier éclata de rire, fracassant ainsi mon ego et ma confiance à peine retrouvée. Je me forçais à respirer calmement pour ne pas m'énerver. J'attendis patiemment qu'il reprenne son sérieux, pianotant du bout de mes doigts sur le haut du tabouret.

Finalement, Zaraki se calma, retrouvant son sourire sadique. Il bougea si rapidement que j'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux avant de me retrouver plaquée violemment entre le mur et le démon. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon oreille.

\- Et comme ça, tu n'as toujours pas peur de moi, petite secrétaire ?

Étant légèrement sonnée après la violence du choc contre le mur, je mis du temps à percuter. Son corps était pressé contre le mien, en me concentrant j'aurais certainement pu compter ses abdos mais je n'étais pas vraiment en état de me concentrer. Cependant, collés comme nous l'étions, il devait percevoir les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Je sentais sa chaleur se communiquer à mon corps à travers nos vêtements et je mis à frisonner, son souffle toujours sur ma gorge. J'essayais vainement d'en sortir un son, ne serait-ce qu'une vague protestation, mais tout ce qui en sortit fut un léger gémissement, et ce n'était pas de la peur !

Rouge de honte, je fermais les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard alors qu'il reculait, me faisant respirer au passage son parfum. Un mélange de transpiration, d'odeur boisée et cette odeur si particulière sur laquelle personne n'arrivait jamais à mettre des images... L'odeur du danger. Bizarrement, cette odeur m'excitait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne me terrifiait.

Expirant un bon coup pour chasser ce parfum et les sentiments qu'il m'inspirait, je fis de mon mieux pour me calmer avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il m'observait, visiblement satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur moi. Rougissant de plus belle, je maudis intérieurement mes hormones. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de contact avec un homme, et voilà que je réagissais comme une gamine juste parce qu'il m'avait plaquée contre lui...

Je soupirais de nouveau, sentant le sang refluer de mes joues. Bon, monsieur gros muscles avait tenté de m'intimider physiquement et il pensait y être parvenu. Après tout, mes réactions auraient très bien pu être celles de quelqu'un qui a peur. Même si c'était totalement l'inverse de ce que j'avais ressenti...

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, je ne vais pas avoir peur de vous pour si peu, réussi-je à articuler sans avoir l'air essoufflée.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux et mes mains tremblaient sur le formulaire que je tenais. Le capitaine de la onzième sourit de plus belle et s'assit sur le lit. Ou plutôt, il s'affala sur le lit et s'allongea nonchalamment, un genou relevé et une main sous la tête.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, fit-il l'air de se foutre royalement de ma gueule.

Il se mit à bailler et ferma l'œil.

\- Allez petite secrétaire, fais ton boulot, moi je vais faire une petite sieste en attendant.

Sur ces mots, il parut s'endormir quasi instantanément et je pus enfin respirer de nouveau normalement. Les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent et mes mains cessèrent de trembler. Observant le géant endormi, je secouais la tête. Décidément, ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme je l'avais espéré ! Autant pour le self-contrôle, franchement, je méritais des baffes !

Avec un soupir moitié de mécontentement, moitié de soulagement, je résolu de me mettre au travail. Je m'aperçus rapidement que je n'avais toujours pas obtenu la cause des blessures de mon patient, mais je ne le réveillerais certainement pas pour la lui demander. Je pouvais faire sans, mais ça me prendrait plus de temps. Espérons qu'il ne se réveille pas avant que j'aie fini mon travail. Sur ces pensées positives, je me mis à l'oeuvre.

Je dû gérer mes hormones débridées qui se mettaient à hurler chaque fois que je touchais sa peau nue, ce qui ne fut pas de la tarte. Il avait la peau étonnamment douce pour un démon et je laissais parfois mes doigts parcourir les petites cicatrices qui le couturaient, me demandant à chaque fois comment il se les était faites. Je parvins tant et bien que mal à en finir avec cette épreuve.

Quelques coupures superficielles et une blessure un peu plus profonde au niveau de la cuisse gauche. Rien de bien difficile à soigner. Quand j'eus enfin terminé de remplir les papiers le concernant, je me demandais quoi faire de lui. Devais-je le réveiller et lui demander de partir ? Hors de question, ça le mettrait sûrement en rogne. Alors le laisser dormir et partir ? Il s'en prendrait sûrement aux infirmières en se réveillant. Réalisant que je n'avais guère le choix, je me rassis sur le tabouret et le regardais dormir.

Endormi ainsi, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un démon, il semblait si paisible. Son visage était détendu, j'avais du ouvrir son hakama pour le soigner et je devais avouer que la vue était... waouh ! Depuis ses pectoraux jusqu'à ses abdos en bétons, son corps ne semblait pas receler la moindre trace de graisse. Il avait beaucoup de cicatrices, mais mon cerveau tordu de soigneuse arrivait même à trouver cela sexy.

Bordel, ce mec était vraiment trop attirant à mes yeux ! Comment j'allais faire pour le soigner tous les jours sans finir par lui sauter dessus ? Au fil de mes pensées, ma température corporelle avait de nouveau grimpée et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais toute rouge face à Zaraki qui choisit évidemment ce moment précis pour se réveiller. Heureusement que je n'étais pas en train de baver... Reprenant mon sérieux, je me mis debout à côté du lit.

\- Capitaine Zaraki, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi, fis-je avec tout mon professionnalisme possible. J'ai soigné toutes vos blessures et voici le formulaire à remplir pour quitter...

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase avant d'être renversée sur le lit et je fus de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Après tout le temps que t'as passé à me tripoter, tu peux au moins m'appeler Kenpachi, ma petite secrétaire, dit-il d'une voix rauque, avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

Tout mon corps semblait subir un tremblement de terre intérieur alors qu'il se figeait en extérieur. Le souffle court, je tentais de reprendre mes esprits pour exprimer une réponse intelligible.

\- Je... Oui, Kenpachi. Moi c'est Lina.

Quelle idiote ! Il le savait très bien, comment je m'appelais !

\- Je veux dire, repris-je en tentant de me redresser, vous devez m'appeler Lina, pas "ma petite secrétaire". Et je vous prie de bien vouloir me relâcher, votre attitude n'est pas convenable.

Alors que j'essayais vainement de mettre un tant soit peu d'autorité dans ma voix, le guerrier se redressa, ce qui eut pour effet de m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Assise sur les genoux du grand méchant loup. Quelle position confortable !

Il mit ses doigts sous mon menton pour approcher mon visage du sien, son œil semblant de nouveau percer mon âme. Il resta ainsi immobile quelques secondes et je retins mon souffle, perdue dans son regard. Puis il sourit à nouveau.

\- Je suppose que je te dois bien ça ma petite Lina. T'as plutôt fait du bon boulot et tu m'as laissé dormir, donc je vais te laisser tranquille pour cette fois. Mais n'oublie pas...

Il s'approcha de mon oreille pour y murmurer :

\- Je reviendrais te voir demain. Et encore après. Et encore après.

Alors que des papillons dansaient dans mon ventre et que mon cœur jouait du tambour, je sentis un frisson d'excitation me parcourir. Trop près, il était trop près ! Enivrée par les sensations qui me submergeaient, je ne pus qu'acquiescer lorsque je vis qu'il semblait attendre une réponse de ma part. Il éclata d'un rire sadique avant de se lever et de partir.

Visiblement, il devait penser que j'étais pétrifiée de peur. Souriant légèrement, je me remis de mes émotions avant de me lever. Bon, eh bien ça n'était pas si terrible que ça, j'avais survécu au moins. Regardant le formulaire qui était tombé par terre, je me rappelais qu'il aurait dû le signer avant de partir... Autant demander à un hollow de s'asseoir pour faire un dessin !

Je respirais profondément avant de sortir de ma salle de soin. J'étais déjà assez humiliée de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cette salle sans en plus que cela ne se voie sur mon visage. Mes collègues ne devaient surtout pas savoir que Zaraki m'avait fait tourner en bourrique, sinon c'en serait fini de ma réputation de dure à cuire...

En franchissant la porte, je plaquais un sourire sur mon visage et fis un effort pour regarder autour de moi. Les soigneurs et les infirmières tournèrent tous la tête vers moi en même temps, c'en était presque effrayant.

\- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? dis-je d'une voix assez forte pour que tous m'entendent. N'avez-vous donc pas de travail à faire ?

Le silence qui régnait se brisa et les soigneurs retournèrent auprès de leurs patients tandis que les infirmières s'affairaient à leurs tâches en murmurant entre elles, continuant de me lancer des regards intrigués. Elles se demandaient sûrement comment j'avais fait pour m'en sortir sans aucune égratignure. Je me le demandais moi aussi.

Enfin, peut être que ma rencontre avec le capitaine de la onzième ne m'avait pas laissé de séquelle physique, mais on pouvait dire qu'elle avait meurtri mon ego, sans parler de mon état mental qui était déplorable... Je secouais la tête et repris le poste que j'avais abandonné à l'arrivée du fou furieux. Quelle journée !

Je m'absorbais dans mon travail pour oublier Kenpachi et son maudit sourire sadique. Il faisait déjà nuit quand Unohana vint me relever. Je somnolais à moitié devant l'écran de mon ordinateur quand elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, me réveillant en sursaut.

\- Capitaine ! fis-je surprise et gênée de m'être endormie au travail.

Elle se contenta de me faire un grand sourire, ce sourire qui signifiait qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. J'adorais vraiment bosser avec Unohana, sa seule présence était apaisante. Je lui souriais en retour.

\- La journée a été dure ? me demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

\- Disons qu'une partie de la journée à été plus éprouvante que le reste, répondis-je en réussissant à ne pas rougir. Mais j'ai géré, ne vous en faites pas.

\- C'est ce que m'ont dit les infirmières que j'ai croisé. Il semblerait que j'aie bien fait en te choisissant pour t'occuper de ce problème. Merci.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, capitaine, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Le sourire de mon capitaine me remonta le moral et raffermit ma résolution : demain, je m'en sortirais mieux. Demain, je ne le laisserais pas jouer avec moi comme un chat jouait avec une souris. Même si je savais que cette nuit, j'allais sûrement rêver de lui... Je laissais ma place à Unohana qui assurait la garde de nuit et je sortis du bâtiment des soins, respirant la fraîcheur nocturne à pleins poumons. Je pouvais enfin réfléchir à cette folle journée.

Marchant vers chez moi, je me plongeais dans mes pensées. Concernant mon poste de vice-capitaine, on pouvait dire que j'avais plutôt bien géré. Concernant la gestion du problème Kenpachi, ça avait été un fiasco total, même si j'étais la seule à le savoir. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de réagir comme ça, je n'étais pourtant pas le genre de femme à se jeter sur le premier venu ! Et puis, ce mec était clairement dangereux et détraqué, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de relation que je souhaitais avoir...

Apparemment, ma libido n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ça. Il était vrai que je n'étais pas sortie avec quelqu'un depuis que j'avais fait mes classes, mais ça ne m'était jamais revenu en pleine figure à ce point auparavant. D'ordinaire, quand je me sentais seule, je sortais avec quelques amis boire un verre, je trouvais un gars avec qui passer la nuit et je l'oubliais le lendemain, point final. Mon travail passait avant toute relation, sentimentale ou non.

Mais sachant que j'allais désormais voir Kenpachi tous les jours, je ferais mieux de sortir plus souvent, sinon je courais au désastre. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la vue de quelqu'un assis sur le palier de ma maison. Plissant les yeux pour identifier la silhouette, je reconnu mon amie Rangiku Matsumoto, vice-capitaine de la dixième division.

\- Eh Lina ! s'exclama-t-elle à ma vue. Alors cette première journée en tant que vice-capitaine, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bof, tu sais, la routine quoi, mentis-je effrontément.

Matsumoto et moi avions fait nos classes ensemble et nous étions restées amies même après avoir été affectées à des divisions différentes. Mais elle avait beau être ma meilleure amie, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire à la jolie rousse ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Elle serait beaucoup trop... enthousiaste. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, elle passait son temps à vouloir me caser, qualifiant ma vie sentimentale de "désert sans fin". Ce qui n'était pas forcément faux.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'ai envie de sortir ce soir, lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte de chez moi.

Le sourire que m'adressa ma meilleure amie fut éblouissant, même en pleine nuit.

\- Je prend une douche et j'arrive, tu peux attendre sur le canapé.

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que Matsumoto était déjà à l'intérieur en train de feuilleter un magasine.

\- Comme d'hab ! fit-elle sans lâcher sa page des yeux.

Je refermais la porte en espérant que la soirée à venir soit moins mouvementée que la journée que je venais de passer.

 **Fin du chapitre 1**

 _Voilà, j'ai réuni ici les deux premiers chapitres pour la longueur concorde avec les autres (oui, à force d'écrire je suis devenue un peu plus regardante sur ce genre de détails XP), tout en corrigeant quelques fautes._

 _La rencontre de Lina et de Ken-chan est plutôt explosive ! XD Vu qu'elle est mon premier OC, je suis un peu nostalgique de relire-réécrire cette fiction..._

 _Bref, bisous de chat, au prochain remaniement ! 3_


	2. chapitre 2

_Voici donc le second remaniement, regroupant l'ancien chapitre 3 et 4 qui deviennent le chapitre 2 (avec moins de fautes ! ;)_

 **Chapitre 2 : Confrontation avec le démon**

Matsumoto m'emmena dans un bar où nous avions l'habitude d'aller, le "Hell's gate" qui, malgré son nom quelque peu sordide, était un endroit sympa et branché où l'on venait décompresser après le travail. Comme toujours à cette heure-ci, le bar était plein. Nous prîmes nos commandes au bar avant de nous diriger vers l'une des rares tables libres, dans un coin un peu à l'écart.

Tant mieux, les tables du milieu étaient vraiment trop bruyantes à mon goût. Je saluais au passage quelques connaissances avant de m'asseoir sur une banquette de cuir rouge sombre. Matsumoto fit de même en face de moi et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Pfff, ça fait du bien de se poser un peu ! dit-elle après avoir avalé la moitié de son verre d'une traite.

Je levais les yeux au plafond.

\- Dit la fille qui vient de passer une heure affalée sur mon canapé à lire des mangas ! me moquais-je.

La belle rousse se contenta de m'envoyer un baiser de la main et je lui tirais la langue en retour. Certaines personnes s'étonnaient toujours de voir une fille aussi débridée que Matsumoto être amie avec une fille aussi coincée que moi. Il fallait dire que moi-même je m'en étonnais.

Nous étions tellement différentes toutes les deux... Dans un sens, tant mieux ! J'arrivais à tempérer Matsumoto quand elle allait trop loin et de son côté elle me poussait à expérimenter des choses que je n'aurais jamais tentées de moi-même. Comme le fait de prendre un amant de temps en temps.

Au début, cette idée me choquait et je regardais ma meilleure amie comme si elle était une perverse détraquée chaque fois qu'elle évoquait l'idée. Sauf qu'elle avait fini par me faire comprendre que si je ne comptais pas me lancer dans une histoire d'amour avant d'être au sommet de ma carrière, il allait bien falloir à un moment ou à un autre que je pense à satisfaire mes besoins de femme, sinon j'allais finir par devenir une nana acariâtre, glaciale et frustrée.

Je l'avais écoutée et, finalement, je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle avait raison et que ça n'était pas du tout une pratique de dépravés, simplement le quotidien de ceux qui n'avaient pas le temps ou l'envie ou même encore la chance de trouver l'amour. C'est-à-dire plus de cinquante pour cent de la population.

\- T'as fini de me regarder avec tes yeux de biche ? me lança la rousse d'un air amusée. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais intéressée que par les hommes !

Alors que j'éclatais de rire, nous fûmes rejointes par un de nos compères récurent de beuverie, le vice-capitaine de la sixième division, Abarai Renji. Après m'avoir salué, il alla s'asseoir à côté de ma meilleure amie et en profita pour lui peloter les seins. Comme toujours, Matsumoto essaya de lui jeter son verre à la figure mais comme à chaque fois, il réussit à l'éviter et ils finirent tous les deux par se marrer comme des baleines. Je secouais la tête, désespérée.

Renji avait fait ses classes en même temps que nous et, même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué, j'avais toujours été persuadée qu'il en pinçait pour Matsumoto. Mais il n'avait jamais tenté autre chose que ce genre de jeu avec elle, et je crois qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme autre chose qu'un ami. C'était dommage, ils auraient fait un très beau couple : la plantureuse et flamboyante rousse avec le beau mec tatoué aux longs cheveux rouges...

De mon côté, je n'avais jamais tenté quoique ce soit envers Renji. Je le trouvait beau et sympa, mais j'espérais tellement que Matsumoto finisse par s'intéresser à lui qu'inconsciemment je m'en étais totalement désintéressée. C'était un bon ami, un de mes rares amis masculin d'ailleurs.

\- Bon alors, quoi de neuf les filles ? demanda-t-il après être passé au bar pour nous ravitailler.

Le verre de ma meilleure amie était vide depuis longtemps et elle avait fini le mien parce qu'elle avait la flemme de se lever pour aller s'en reprendre un autre.

\- C'était la première journée de Lina en tant que vice-capitaine aujourd'hui ! lança Matsumoto toute excitée.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as été promue. On est devenu un gang de vice-capitaines on dirait... fit-il, essayant visiblement de faire de l'humour.

Sa voisine se plia de rire à son commentaire tandis que je levais un sourcil. Personne n'irait jamais croire que je faisais partie d'un gang. Ma réputation de fille coincée et autoritaire était bien trop solide pour ça.

Soudain, je revis le moment où Kenpachi avait murmuré à mon oreille, me faisant gémir comme une ado en manque. Si quelqu'un avait pu voir ça, ma réputation aurait été détruite... Me maudissant de penser encore à lui alors que j'étais justement venue ici pour l'oublier, je pris mon verre et bu une longue gorgée pour masquer mon trouble.

\- Eh ben, c'est qu'on veut me faire de la concurrence ! s'exclama la rousse en me voyant faire.

Matsumoto avait un sérieux problème avec les défis liés à l'alcool. Bon, il était vrai que je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre à un concours de bière, même contre le pire des soudards. Cette nana avait de l'alcool à la place du sang !

\- Je croyais que ta journée s'était bien passée, alors qu'est-ce qui justifie cette soif soudaine ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Merde. Elle me connaissait trop bien. D'ordinaire, je ne touchais que très peu à mon verre, j'aimais bien garder le contrôle de moi-même en toute occasion. Me renfonçant un peu plus sur ma banquette dans l'obscurité qu'elle m'offrait pour éviter que l'un de mes amis ne me voit rougir, je manquais de m'étouffer en apercevant à quelques tables de là, derrière la tête de Renji, une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais désormais entre mille.

\- Eh, meurt pas ma belle ! s'exclama le tatoué en venant me donner quelques tapes dans le dos.

Pour le coup, j'étais devenue rouge tomate !

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta la jolie rousse.

Je toussais encore un peu avant de répondre les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ouais, c'est passé de travers, c'est tout...

Sauf que j'avais les joues en feu et les mains moites. Merde. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide derrière le rouquin, je vis que la silhouette n'avait pas bougé. Bon, malgré tout le boucan que je venais de faire, il ne m'avait pas repérée. Tout allait bien. Soupirant légèrement, je décidais d'aller chercher de quoi me désaltérer au bar.

\- Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau pour que ça passe, dis-je avant de filer en rasant les murs pour éviter d'être vue par des yeux indésirables.

Tout le temps que j'attendis ma commande, j'eus l'impression qu'un regard brûlant était posé sur moi. Pourtant, dès que je me tournais vers la table où je l'avais aperçu, il ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Ce mec me rendait totalement parano. Finalement, je regagnais ma place sans que rien de fâcheux ne se soit passé et je finis par me détendre.

La soirée se passa comme d'habitude, Matsumoto allant danser sur la piste avec Renji tandis que je refusais toutes les invitations à danser que je recevais. Je n'aimais pas danser, j'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir deux pieds gauches et les mecs s'imaginaient toujours que si j'acceptais de danser avec eux, j'accepterais aussi qu'ils aient les mains baladeuses. Sauf que ça n'était pas le cas et que plusieurs fois, certains avaient finis avec mon poing dans la figure.

Seule à ma table en train de siroter mon verre, je ne cessais de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers celui qui malgré tous mes efforts ne semblait pas vouloir quitter mes pensées. Sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais pensé le retrouver là, il ne me semblait pas l'avoir déjà aperçu ici... Il était rare de voir un capitaine fréquenter ce genre d'établissement, ils étaient généralement trop occupés pour en avoir le temps et ils devaient montrer le bon exemple. A part le capitaine Kyôraku, bien sûr.

\- Eh Lina !

Je sursautais en entendant ma meilleure amie crier mon nom à travers la salle. Merde, Matsumoto, ta gueule sérieux ! Je me levais rapidement pour l'empêcher de réitérer son retentissant appel, m'assurant au passage que l'objet de mes pensées n'avait rien entendu.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, en même temps sa table se trouvait dans la zone la plus bruyante donc c'était normal. Me précipitant auprès de mes amis, je fus agrippée à mon arrivée par la belle rousse qui commençait à être légèrement plus joyeuse que d'ordinaire.

\- Lina, regarde le copain de Renji, il est mignon hein ? dit-elle à voix haute devant ledit copain, un grand mec au crâne rasé avec les yeux en amandes et un air jovial.

Ouais, il était pas mal. Mais bon, je n'allais peut-être pas dire ça devant l'intéressé en question.

\- Salut, fais pas attention à elle, fis-je en regardant l'ami de Renji, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé d'être considéré comme un bout de viande par mon amie. Son rêve ultime est de me caser, mais ce n'est pas vraiment au programme, elle a juste un peu de mal à le piger. Au fait, je suppose que tu l'as entendu quand Matsumoto l'a gueulé dans toute la salle, mais bon, je me présente quand même pour la forme. Moi c'est Lina, enchantée de te connaître.

\- Ikkaku, de même, répondit le jeune homme serrant la main que je lui tendais.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de mon pote aujourd'hui, me signala Renji en donnant une claque dans le dos du grand gars au crâne rasé. Il nous invite à partager sa table avec ses amis et bien sûr il offre sa tournée ! Ça te tente de les rejoindre ?

Le mec me sourit d'un air sympa, sans aucun regard pervers ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre là. Et bien sûr, dès qu'elle avait entendu les mots "offrir" et "tournée" dans la même phrase, Matsumoto s'était mise à me regarder avec de grands yeux suppliants.

Elle savait que je n'aimais pas être entourée par trop de personnes que je ne connaissais pas mais elle ne m'abandonnerait pas seule si je ne voulais pas y aller. Du coup elle me faisait du chantage affectif, la vilaine ! Je lui ébouriffais gentiment les cheveux et lui sourit.

\- T'en fait pas ma belle, je suis ok pour y aller.

Elle me sauta dans les bras et Renji et moi éclatâmes de rire.

\- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, fit Ikkaku.

Marchant à moitié de travers à cause de la rousse qui s'était suspendue à mon bras pour me faire une grande déclaration d'amitié, je suivis Renji et son ami a travers la foule jusqu'à ce qu'on me présente une chaise vide.

Me débarrassant de mon poids mort sur les genoux du rouquin qui avait pris la chaise d'à côté, je m'assis avant de lever les yeux pour saluer les autres occupants de la table. Et mon sourire se figea sur mes lèvres. Oh merde. Trois fois merde. Comment j'avais fait pour atterrir là ?! Alors que j'étais muette de stupeur, Ikkaku qui n'avait pas remarqué mon embarras se mit à faire les présentations.

\- Les gars, vous connaissez déjà Renji, je vous présente ses amies, Matsumoto et Lina. Les filles, voici mon meilleur pote, Yumichika, mon capitaine, le célèbre Zaraki Kenpachi, et cette mioche aux cheveux roses, là, vous pouvez l'appeler la chieuse.

Le dénommé Yumichika et la fille aux cheveux roses, qui ne semblait pas s'offusquer de recevoir un surnom si peu gratifiant, nous sourirent gentiment quand Ikkaku les présenta. Kenpachi... Il sourit également, mais c'était ce même sourire sadique qu'il avait arboré tout le temps que nous avions passé seuls tous les deux, et il semblait m'être personnellement adressé.

Alors que tous les symptômes qui m'avaient assaillie lors de notre première rencontre revenaient puissance dix, je tentais vainement de paraître intéressée par la conversation des gens autour de moi sans réussir néanmoins à comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il se disait. Le capitaine d'Ikkaku ne participait pas non plus à la conversation, se contentant de me fixer du regard. Il ne souriait même plus et j'avais l'impression que son aura se faisait de plus en plus menaçante, sauf que personne ne semblait remarquer quoique ce soit à part moi.

Mon pouls s'affolant et ma gorge se faisant sèche, j'avais de plus en plus chaud. Finalement je n'y tiens plus et attrapais le verre qu'on avait posé devant moi pour le boire d'un trait. Autant pour mon self-contrôle. Mais au moins, l'alcool eut pour effet de me calmer les nerfs et je me détendis peu à peu. Heureusement, Matsumoto ne m'avait pas vu vider mon verre cul sec, elle était occupée à faire un bras de fer avec le grand chauve. Ouais, elle avait des façons bizarres de draguer. Bref, j'avais l'impression d'être seule face au démon.

Renji apporta bientôt une deuxième tournée et je décidais d'oublier toute prudence en entamant mon troisième verre de la soirée. Sûrement pas la meilleure idée au monde mais ça avait au moins le mérite de diminuer mes réactions physiques à la présence du taré qui me faisait face. Un taré que je trouvais malgré tout sexy au point d'en perdre la tête. J'arrivais même à soutenir son regard désormais, bravo Lina, vas-y, provoque-le ! Je savais très bien que c'était une idée stupide, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Contre toute attente, son sourire finit par revenir, il semblait même amusé. Et je ne sais pas du tout, mais alors du tout ce qu'il me prit de lui rendre son sourire. Il sembla légèrement surpris puis reprit un visage impassible. Je lui tirais la langue. Ouais, j'étais devenue carrément suicidaire. Il finit par se lasser de mon petit manège et détourna le regard. Hé hé ! Et une victoire pour la petite secrétaire !

\- Lina ?

\- Hein ? répondis-je bêtement quand j'entendis Renji dire mon prénom.

\- Heu... Ça fait deux fois que je te demande si ça va. T'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

Je rougis légèrement, me rendant compte que j'avais totalement oublié la présence de mes amis.

\- Je suis un peu fatiguée je crois, prétextais-je pour masquer mon trouble.

J'entendis Kenpachi s'esclaffer et vis Ikkaku lever un sourcil à la réaction de son capitaine. Matsumoto était en pleine discussion avec Yumichika, un débat passionné sur la meilleure façon de prendre soin de ses cheveux me semblait-il, j'en profitais donc pour m'échapper vers les toilettes. Je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage et me pinçais les joues pour me redonner contenance.

Bon, Lina, arrête de faire n'importe quoi. Si ce mec essaie de te faire peur, laisse-le faire et ignore-le, sinon tu vas finir par t'en mordre les doigts. Mon reflet semblait plus rationnel que moi, aussi décidais-je d'écouter ses conseils. Ça aurait pu marcher, si je ne m'étais pas retrouvée face à face avec lui dans le couloir qui menait à la salle. Il m'attendait ou quoi ?

Comme par hasard, personne n'allait aux toilettes à ce moment-là, si bien qu'on se retrouvait seuls tous les deux pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à foncer sur moi et lever mon visage vers le sien de ses doigts. Ce faisant, il me poussa contre le mur, ce qui commençait à ressembler à une habitude chez lui quand on se croisait.

\- Dis donc ma petite Lina, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu manigance depuis tout à l'heure ? me souffla-t-il au visage d'un air menaçant. Parce que soit tu te fous complètement de ma gueule donc tu vas crever dans d'atroces souffrances, soit t'as décidé de mourir ce soir donc je vais mettre fin à tes souffrances rapidement, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- Tu oublies la troisième option, chuchotais-je, la voix rauque de désir.

Kenpachi leva un sourcil, sûrement surpris du tutoiement et du fait que j'ose encore lui faire face. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, l'alcool ayant désormais totalement vaincu mes inhibitions.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

Mes yeux ne voulaient pas quitter ses lèvres du regard et, malgré tous les efforts que faisait la voix de la raison pour se faire entendre, me disant de ne surtout, surtout pas faire ça, je ne pus m'en empêcher. Esquissant un léger sourire suave, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et j'approchais d'avantage mon visage du sien, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Le temps sembla se suspendre alors que je prononçais les mots fatidiques.

\- Que je sois totalement incapable de résister à l'attirance que je ressens pour toi...

Puis je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et me mis à l'embrasser avidement, me pressant encore un peu plus contre lui. Contre toute attente, le démon me laissa faire. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, il glissa une main dans mes cheveux, agrippa l'arrière de mon crâne et me rendit mon baiser avec un grognement sauvage tandis que son autre main venait se loger au creux de mes reins, caressant le bas de mon dos.

J'avais l'impression de me liquéfier dans ses bras et que mon sang était en fusion dans mes veines. Quand sa langue entra dans ma bouche, je gémis et en oubliais totalement le lieu où nous nous trouvions, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Il me mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de mettre brutalement fin à ce baiser absolument torride, me laissant essoufflée et tremblante de désir contre lui.

Il recula légèrement, me tenant le menton pour que je le regarde malgré mon envie irrépressible de reprendre ce qu'il avait interrompu trop rapidement à mon goût.

\- On dirait que je me suis trompé sur ton compte, ma petite Lina, me dit-il l'air visiblement amusé. Tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais ne pas avoir peur de moi. Mais même si ma réputation est pourrie, je n'abuse pas des femmes ivres, ajouta-t-il en faisant une moue contrite. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Et il me planta là, sans rien ajouter. Trop secouée pour pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, je le regardais partir, les jambes flageolantes et les joues brûlantes. Le souffle court, je me redressais en voyant arriver deux jeunes femmes qui riaient ensemble. Feignant de me recoiffer, je me rendis compte que j'en avais vraiment besoin, Kenpachi ayant mis mes cheveux complètement en pagaille.

Voyant mon reflet dans le miroir, je compris finalement qu'il était inutile de faire des efforts. Vu ma tête, il valait mieux que j'écoute les conseils du guerrier et que je rentre chez moi. N'importe qui saurait en me voyant que je venais de faire des choses immorales. Dans les toilettes du bar. Au même moment où Zaraki avait bizarrement disparu de la salle. Ouais, revenir à la table de mes amis serait vraiment une très mauvaise idée.

Je pris donc la direction de la sortie dès que je fus en dehors des toilettes, ne rencontrant heureusement personne que je ne connaissais sur mon chemin. Dehors, la température était nettement moins élevée qu'à l'intérieur du bar et je frissonnais, regrettant la chaleur du corps de l'homme avec qui j'étais quelques instants plus tôt... Je me dirigeais vers chez moi, titubant légèrement et ruminant ma frustration.

Sérieusement, depuis quand les démons refusaient-ils d'abuser des femmes saoules ?! D'un côté, je l'admirais pour garder de tels principes malgré sa réputation de fou furieux mais d'un autre côté je me disais que ça ne m'aurait pas déplu qu'il oublie un peu ses principes à la con ! Enfin, au moins il m'avait évité d'être surprise en position compromettante dans les toilettes du bar... Ça me paraissait assez incroyable, mais je devais bien avouer qu'il avait été le plus raisonnable de nous deux ce soir.

Bordel, j'avais vraiment fait n'importe quoi à cette fichue soirée. Arrivée chez moi, j'ouvris la porte et la refermais avec colère. Soupirant profondément, je me laissais tomber toute habillée sur mon lit. Quand je fermais les yeux, j'eus l'impression que mon lit tanguait, voguant certainement vers un enfer où les femmes comme moi étaient sévèrement punies pour leur comportement dépravé.

Malgré cela, la fatigue m'emporta rapidement et mon sommeil ne fut troublé par aucun visage, contrairement à ce que j'avais supposé plus tôt. Malheureusement, mon sommeil de plomb ne fut pas vraiment réparateur. Je me réveillais nauséeuse, avec une migraine horrible et une haleine puant l'alcool. Sans compter qu'après avoir prit ma douche, les événements survenus au cours de la soirée précédente me revinrent en mémoire.

\- Merde ! jurais-je à haute voix en me cognant sciemment le front contre le mur pour me maudire de ma propre stupidité.

Oui, je sais, c'est débile de faire ça quand on a une migraine. Je ne m'en aperçus qu'après avoir réveillé l'atroce douleur dans mon crâne. Mon deuxième jour en tant que vice-capitaine commençait mal, mais alors vraiment très mal. Je pris quelques minutes pour concentrer mon kaido afin de pouvoir soigner ma migraine et ma nausée, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me rendre au travail dans cet état.

Cela étant fait, je bus un grand café avant de m'habiller puis de partir, l'esprit préoccupé. J'avais embrassé le démon Kenpachi. Certes, j'avais l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de faire ça ?! Dans les toilettes d'un bar en plus. Et le bouquet, c'était que cette brute avais préservé ma vertu. Présenté comme ça, on aurait même pu croire que la folle furieuse, c'était moi !

J'avais tellement honte de mon comportement que je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir lui faire face aujourd'hui. Et Unohana ? Je ne pouvais pas la décevoir. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment des soins.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je la franchissais avec une résolution nouvelle, redressant les épaules et relevant la tête, affichant un air déterminé. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'allais devoir ignorer totalement les événements de la soirée. Feindre l'amnésie. C'était plutôt lâche de ma part, mais je devais me préserver, et puis, c'était plutôt plausible au vu du nombre de verres que j'avais bus. La question était de savoir comment Kenpachi réagirait à ça. Mais bon, j'aviserai à ce moment-là.

Me sentant légèrement moins stressée après avoir pris cette décision, je réussi à saluer mes collègues en souriant et me mis au travail. Sale journée en perspective. Bizarrement, celle-ci me parut beaucoup plus longue que celle de la veille. J'essayais d'être concentrée sur ce que je faisais, mais j'appréhendais la venue du guerrier.

Le capitaine de la onzième ne se montra qu'en fin de journée, couvert de sang comme la veille, mais étrangement silencieux. Croisant les doigts pour me porter chance, je lui fis signe de me suivre dans ma salle de soin sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Face au lit, je me retournais vers lui lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer. Respirant doucement pour rester concentrée, je lui fis enfin face.

\- Capitaine Zaraki, je vois que vous avez tenu votre promesse de revenir aujourd'hui, fis-je en faisant mine d'observer ses blessures.

Aujourd'hui, les infirmières ne m'avaient même pas fourni de formulaire. Tant pis, pour ce que ça m'avait servi la veille...

\- Puisque je n'ai pas de formulaire, si vous pouviez m'indiquer où vous êtes blessé, ça serait plus simple pour moi de procéder.

Et ça m'éviterait de devoir le déshabiller. Le géant me lança un regard glacial avant m'attraper la main qui tenait mon stylo. Il me tira vers lui sans aucun effort.

\- Tu joues à quoi ma petite Lina ? me demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant. D'abord, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler autrement. Ensuite, tu me sautes littéralement dessus hier soir et là tu te la joue reine des glaces ? T'es vraiment pas nette comme nana.

Luttant pour ne pas rougir, je me dégageais de sa poigne et gardais les yeux au niveau de son menton. C'était le mieux que je pouvais faire.

\- Je... ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Kenpachi, répondis-je, la voix légèrement tremblante. Vous savez, plus vite nous nous mettrons au travail, plus vite ce sera fini et vous pourrez partir. N'est-ce pas ce que vous souhaitez ?

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je vis un éclat de colère passer dans son œil.

\- N'essaie même pas de présumer de mes intentions alors que tu ne me connais absolument pas, petite chose ignorante ! Plus tu souhaiteras te débarrasser de moi et plus j'aurais envie de t'emmerder, idiote.

Il s'approcha, me forçant à reculer jusqu'au lit derrière moi. Me sentant prise au piège, je sentis ma résolution faiblir. Merde, j'en avais marre d'être impuissante face à ce mec !

\- Ça suffit, Kenpachi ! Cessez de vous comporter comme un rustre, je suis là pour vous soigner, pas pour vous amuser ! m'emportais-je.

Me toisant de toute sa hauteur, son sourire sadique reparut sur son visage et, alors qu'il se penchait en avant, je tombais assise sur le lit. Il approcha encore son visage du mien et, refusant de fermer les yeux comme si j'étais une petite fille qui se faisait gronder, je soutins son regard pour la première fois de la journée.

\- Tu avais pourtant bien envie de t'amuser avec moi hier, je me trompe ? lança-t-il en observant ma réaction.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir mais je tentais quand même de nier.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, me répétais-je, la voix mal assurée mais sans le lâcher des yeux.

Je n'avais jamais été une bonne menteuse.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, dit le guerrier d'un ton sans appel.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et tout mon bon sens, toute ma retenue, toutes mes résolutions partirent en fumée dans l'incendie qu'il alluma de nouveau en moi. Je ne cherchais même pas à résister, je savais que je n'y arriverais pas le moins du monde et je n'en éprouvais pas l'envie de tout façon.

Sa langue jouait avec la mienne, ses dents mordillant mes lèvres et m'arrachant des petits soupirs de satisfaction. Il passa son bras dans mon dos et me fit glisser sur le lit de façon à se retrouver allongé au-dessus de moi. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour tracer un sillon brûlant de ma gorge jusqu'à mon oreille. Alors que je me laissais porter par le plaisir qu'il me procurait et le désir qui me submergeait, il s'arrêta soudain, une main caressant mon visage et me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Alors, tu prétends toujours ne pas te souvenir de m'avoir sauté dessus hier soir ?

Complètement engourdie par les sensations qu'il avait fait naître en moi, je n'avais plus la force de nier.

\- Je... J'avais trop bu, tentais-je de me justifier, les yeux dans le vague.

Je sentis son sourire avant même de le voir, il se redressa et passa un doigt sur mes lèvres avec une mine songeuse.

\- Ça je le sais très bien, c'est même la raison qui fait que je t'ai laissée m'échapper.

Peu à peu, les effets de son baiser se dissipaient et je retrouvais un minimum de faculté mentale.

\- Mais prétendre avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé, c'est vilain ma petite. Très vilain.

En disant cela, il laissa sa main glisser sur mon épaule, le long de mon bras puis sur ma cuisse, me faisant frisonner sous ses caresses. Alors qu'il ne me lâchait pas du regard, je me demandais ce qu'il attendait de moi. J'étais totalement sobre aujourd'hui et, même s'il me rendait folle de désir, il était absolument hors de question qu'il me fasse l'amour ici. Sans compter qu'il était toujours blessé et que mes vêtements étaient déjà pleins de sang.

\- Kenpachi, fis-je en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, tu devrais me laisser te soigner. Mes vêtements sont tout tâchés...

J'étais passée naturellement au tutoiement, cela me semblant normal après ce second baiser échangé. Sa main continua ses caresses encore quelques instants et je crus qu'il n'allait pas prêter attention à mes paroles, mais il finit par reculer et se relever.

\- Tss, t'as de la chance, je suis pressé aujourd'hui, j'ai pas le temps de jouer, fit-il en m'observant d'un air ennuyé.

Quelque peu désorientée par le changement d'ambiance, je me relevais en gardant une distance prudente entre lui et moi. Il valait mieux rester sur mes gardes, un loup endormi restait un loup. Alors qu'il se tenait immobile face à moi, je me rendis compte qu'aujourd'hui j'allais devoir le soigner alors qu'il me regarderait faire. C'était plutôt déstabilisant. Je m'éclaircis la voix avant de lui demander :

\- Tu pourrais ouvrir ton uniforme ? Ça ira plus vite comme ça vu que je n'ai pas la liste de tes blessures.

J'avais compris au moins une chose le concernant : il fallait que j'évite de formuler mes phrases comme des ordres si je ne voulais pas qu'il s'énerve. Il dénoua son obi en silence tandis que je le dévorais des yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le guerrier le remarqua bien évidemment.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, on jouera ensemble demain ! se moqua-t-il.

Le visage en feu j'ignorais sa remarque et me concentrais sur son corps. Enfin, sur ses blessures je voulais dire... Il avait une dizaine de coupures superficielles réparties sur ses bras et ses jambes, du sang séché dans le cou ce qui laissait deviner une blessure au niveau du crâne et son flanc gauche semblait avoir été percuté violemment, même s'il ne semblait pas ouvert.

M'occupant en premier de cette blessure qui me semblait la plus grave, je passais mes doigts sur ses ecchymoses pour l'examiner avec mon kaido. Il ne broncha pas et je fus surprise de constater qu'il avait trois côtes de cassées.

\- C'est à se demander si tu es vraiment insensible...

Il fronça les sourcils et je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

\- Je veux dire... À la douleur. Par rapport à ta blessure, fis-je gênée. Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu avais des côtes cassées en te voyant.

Il continua de me regarder fixement. Comme il ne disait rien, je décidais d'ignorer son regard et de ne lui poser des questions que lorsque cela était nécessaire, me concentrant ainsi sur ma tâche. Cela me permit d'oublier sa proximité et de travailler sans trop m'en émouvoir, même si l'odeur de sa peau parvenait tout de même à me troubler.

Au bout de vingt minutes, j'avais déjà fini. Alors que je sortais de mon état de concentration et relevais la tête, le géant se leva et me caressa la tête, comme on le ferait pour un enfant.

\- Bon boulot, on se voit demain ma petite Lina.

Puis il sortit de la pièce sans même m'accorder un regard. Et après il venait me dire que je me la jouais reine des glaces, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Je me sentais presque vexée. Enfin bon, au moins j'allais pouvoir me reposer un peu. Être à côté de ce mec était mauvais pour mon cœur.

Je soufflais bruyamment, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Une infirmière passa la tête dans la pièce en me voyant ainsi et me demanda si ça allait. Je la rassurais avant de retourner me mettre au travail, même si j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je me demandais toujours ce que Kenpachi attendais de moi...

Il m'avait dit que plus j'essayerais de m'en débarrasser, plus ça le pousserait à m'emmerder, devais-je en conclure qu'il m'avait embrassé juste pour "m'emmerder" ? Ou est-ce que c'était simplement pour me faire avouer que je n'avais pas oublié les événements de la veille ? Il avait également dit qu'il m'avait laissée "m'échapper" hier et qu'on "jouerait" ensemble demain et je savais très bien ce que ça sous-entendait. Jusqu'où comptait-il aller pour m'emmerder au juste ? Et jusqu'où souhaitais-je le laisser aller ?

Méditant sur ces questions jusqu'à la fin de mon service, je me rendis ensuite directement à la salle d'entraînement de la cinquième division, dont je faisais autrefois partie. Contrairement à beaucoup de membres de la quatrième division, je n'avais pas toujours été une soigneuse. En fait, j'étais plutôt douée au kendo et je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans une division de faiblards, alors j'avais tout d'abord caché à mes professeurs que j'étais encore plus douée dans le domaine des soins.

J'avais intégré la cinquième division à ma sortie de classe et je m'étais plutôt bien intégrée. Mais un jour, alors que nous étions sortis patrouiller dans le monde réel, l'unité dont je faisais partie avait fait une mauvaise rencontre : trois gillians nous étaient tombés dessus d'un coup. Une de mes camarades, Hinamori Momo, fut très gravement blessée avant que le capitaine Aizen ne parvienne jusqu'à nous pour tuer le responsable de cette attaque.

Je n'avais rien pu faire pour protéger Momo, mes attaques avaient été totalement inutile contre le gillian et j'étais persuadée que mon amie allait y rester au vu de la gravité de ses blessures. En larmes, j'avais alors tenté de la soigner en me souvenant de ce que l'on m'avait enseigné autrefois. Les souvenirs étaient lointains et je n'avais pas pratiqué depuis très longtemps, mais je n'avais pas eu à me concentrer très longtemps pour que ses blessures les plus graves ne commencent à guérir. La soigneuse qui accompagnait notre unité ce jour-là n'était autre que Unohana.

Quand elle était arrivée près de nous et m'avait vu en train de soigner Momo, elle n'en était pas revenu. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'intervenir, mais elle m'avait retenu une fois que nous étions revenus de mission pour me faire la morale. Elle m'avait dit que c'était égoïste de ma part d'avoir caché mon talent de soigneuse alors que mon kaido était si puissant, tout ça parce que je préférais le combat.

Plus que le sermon de cette femme charismatique, c'était la frayeur que j'avais éprouvée en voyant mon amie sur le point de mourir qui m'avait fait changer d'avis sur les soigneurs. En tant que combattante, j'avais été inutile. En tant que soigneuse, j'avais sauvé la vie d'une personne qui m'était chère. Avec le soutien de Unohana, j'avais donc demandé à Aizen l'autorisation d'être mutée dans la quatrième division.

Quelques mois plus tard, voilà où j'en étais arrivée. Mon capitaine avait trouvé intéressant que son nouveau vice-capitaine soit quelqu'un de doué pour le combat, après avoir perdu la précédente lors d'un combat contre un adjuchas. Je pense qu'elle s'en voulait beaucoup de la mort d'Isane, mais elle restait forte et je l'admirais pour cela. J'espérais ne pas lui infliger le même chagrin en mourant sous son commandement, c'était l'une des raisons qui me poussaient à continuer de pratiquer régulièrement le kendo pour ne pas perdre mon habileté.

En me voyant arriver, Momo me fit un grand sourire. Elle et moi avions une relation différente de celle qui me liait à Matsumoto. En fait, plus que comme une amie, j'avais tendance à considérer Momo comme une petite sœur. D'ailleurs, étant toutes les deux petites et brunes, certaines personnes pensaient que nous l'étions vraiment lorsqu'ils nous voyaient ensemble. Mais alors que j'étais plutôt quelqu'un doté d'un fort tempérament, Momo était une âme sensible et naïve.

Je m'étais souvent demandé comment une fille aussi gentille avait fait pour devenir shinigami, mais je ne lui avais jamais posé de question sur ses motivations. Chacun de nous avait besoin d'un jardin secret et je respectais cela. La petite brunette vint me retrouver après avoir discuté brièvement avec ses collègues. Certains d'entre eux trouvaient bizarre le fait que je vienne m'entraîner ici deux fois par semaine alors que je ne faisais plus partie de cette division, mais le capitaine Aizen avait donné son accord donc je m'en fichais complètement de leur avis personnel.

\- Ça va pas ? T'as l'air un peu fatiguée, fit la jeune shinigami en m'observant, inquiète.

C'était une petite futée qui devinait facilement mes états d'âme, il m'était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus difficile de lui cacher des choses qu'à Matsumoto.

\- Mon nouveau travail de vice-capitaine est un peu plus difficile que je ne le pensais, dis-je simplement sans entrer dans les détails. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais m'y habituer.

Enfin, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir un jour m'habituer à la présence de Zaraki, mais c'était quelque chose que je voulais gérer seule. Et puis, j'évitais de parler des hommes avec Momo, c'était un sujet d'adulte et, à mes yeux, elle resterait toujours une enfant.

L'entraînement me fit du bien, cela me permit de me focaliser sur quelque chose d'autre que cet enquiquineur de démon sadique qui squattait mon esprit depuis déjà deux jours. Cela me permit également d'évacuer la tension et la frustration qui m'habitaient. Y a pas à dire, j'aimais toujours autant le combat !

Ne souhaitant pas sortir ce soir, le fiasco de la veille m'ayant servit de leçon, je passais le reste de la soirée seule chez moi, des questions plein la tête. La principale étant : qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si Kenpachi tentait quelque chose demain au travail ? Déjà, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser m'embrasser, ça n'était pas professionnel de ma part.

Rien de ce que je pensais lorsqu'il était dans les parages n'était professionnel d'ailleurs. Mais si je n'avais pas pu résister à un simple baiser, comment pourrais-je résister à plus... ? Ce fut sur ce dilemme que je m'endormis et cette fois, le visage du guerrier hanta mes rêves toute la nuit.

 **Fin du chapitre 2**

 _Après tant de temps, les baisers de Ken-chan me font toujours autant d'effet... \^o^/_

 _Voilà pour le gros des modifs, le reste ne sera qu'une correction des chapitres (pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la fic)._

 _Pour ceux qui sont nouveaux sur cette fic, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche, parce que les aventures de Lina et Ken-chan ne font que commencer !_

 _Bisous de chat ! 3_


	3. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Confrontation avec le démon**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je passais les portes d'entrée du bâtiment des soins, je fus surprise d'apercevoir Unohana à mon poste. Fronçant les sourcils, je me dirigeais vers elle en espérant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème grave.

\- Ah, Lina, te voici ! fit-elle en me voyant arriver.

\- Capitaine, répondis-je en la saluant.

Je devais avoir l'air inquiète car elle ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis ici simplement pour te demander un service.

Je fus à la fois soulagée et intriguée. La dernière fois qu'elle m'avait demandé quelque chose, j'étais devenue la baby-sitter officielle de Kenpachi... Espérons que cette fois-ci elle me demande quelque chose de plus simple.

\- En fait, cette demande ne provient pas vraiment de moi, elle émane directement du commandant Yamamoto.

Les paroles de ma supérieure me glacèrent d'effroi. Quoi ?! Comment... ! Le capitaine commandant en personne me voulait quelque chose ? Mais, pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Voyant mon air paniqué, Unohana entreprit de me rassurer.

\- Excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimée, le commandant m'a demandé de faire quelque chose et je pense que tu serais la personne la mieux placée pour se charger de cette mission.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Alors c'était elle qui me recommandait pour cette mission. Ça changeait tout ! Respirant beaucoup mieux d'un seul coup, je demandais à mon capitaine en quoi consistait cette mission. Ça devait être quelque chose d'important si ça émanait du commandant en personne.

Unohana me fit signe de la suivre à l'extérieur du bâtiment et je m'exécutais. Elle m'entraîna un peu à l'écart, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait nous entendre. Je recommençais à stresser légèrement. Pourquoi autant de précaution ?

\- Lina, tu as déjà entendu parler des adjuchas, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda le capitaine, brisant le silence qui commençait à peser.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement en hochant la tête, me remémorant le jour où Isane était revenue de mission sous un drap blanc. Mon cœur se serra à ce souvenir.

Je ne l'avais pas connue très longtemps mais elle était quelqu'un de très gentil, elle m'avait tout de suite aidée à m'intégrer à ma nouvelle division. En fait, elle me faisait un peu penser au capitaine, elles avaient toutes deux ce même sourire, si doux qu'il semblait apaiser l'âme.

\- Nos espions chargés de la surveillance du Hueco Mundo ont fait dernièrement un rapport assez alarmant, continua la chef des soigneurs, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une augmentation soudaine et inquiétante du nombre de groupes d'adjuchas dans le grand désert et cela sans que nous puissions en déterminer la raison.

Hum, cela semblait effectivement important. Mais que venait donc faire une simple soigneuse comme moi dans cette histoire ? Je laissais Unohana continuer sans l'interrompre.

\- Ceci nous a été rapporté lors d'un conseil qui réunissait tous les capitaines et bien sûr, certaines mesures ont été proposées pour que l'on en apprenne un peu plus sur la question. Il a été voté que l'affaire serait examinée par la division scientifique, mais certaines personnes n'étaient pas d'accord avec cela.

\- Je vois, fis-je alors qu'elle marquait une pause. Mais si cela a été voté, il est inutile de revenir sur cette décision, non ?

Le capitaine fit une légère grimace.

\- Hé bien, logiquement oui, cette affaire est désormais du ressort de Kurotsuchi, répondit-elle. Mais les agents de la deuxième division chargés de la surveillance du site concerné ont rapporté depuis avoir trouvé des traces de luttes entre au moins un shinigami et des adjuchas isolés. Cette information n'a été transmise qu'au capitaine Soi Fon et au commandant Yamamoto, pour éviter toute fuite.

\- Je suppose qu'il serait gênant que le capitaine Kurotsuchi apprenne qu'on marche sur ses plates-bandes, supposais-je.

Ma supérieure me sourit, me confortant dans ma conclusion. En même temps, ça n'était pas difficile à deviner.

Kurotsuchi était un mec encore plus taré que Kenpachi. Si si, ça existe ! Il est ce qu'on appelle communément un scientifique fou. Mais comme c'est également un génie, on l'a placé à la tête d'une division au lieu de l'enfermer. Je ne préfèrais pas imaginer ce qu'il réservait à ceux qui empiétaient sur son domaine d'expérimentation...

Je frissonnais légèrement. Ce mec était assez effrayant pour que je n'aie pas envie de m'approcher de lui à moins de dix mètres de distance.

\- Nous soupçonnons fortement le capitaine Zaraki d'être ce shinigami, reprit Unohana en me jetant un regard en coin.

J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. J'avais réussi à ne plus penser à lui depuis que j'étais sortie de chez moi ce matin et voilà que c'était devenu le sujet principal de notre conversation... Ce gars était vraiment démoniaque !

Je dû laisser échapper un léger soupir car le capitaine me pris par l'épaule l'air compatissante.

\- Il vous a posé des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle.

Impossible de lui mentir alors qu'elle semblait si inquiète à mon sujet. Mais je ne voulais pas l'obliger à devoir trouver une autre personne pour gérer une telle tornade. J'étais son vice-capitaine, je devais pouvoir m'en sortir sans son intervention.

\- Eh bien, m'occuper de lui n'est pas de tout repos, je dois bien l'avouer. Il est grossier, arrogant, buté et colérique... Mais il ne m'impressionne pas et je pense pouvoir le gérer mieux que personne, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air sûre de moi.

La chef des soigneurs m'observa quelques instants, songeuse. Puis elle hocha la tête et me sourit.

\- J'avais donc raison en vous proposant pour cette mission, fit-elle.

\- Pourquoi le soupçonnez-vous d'être ce shinigami ? l'interrogeais-je.

\- Lors de la réunion où le problème des adjuchas à été exposé, le capitaine Zaraki a proposé d'envoyer une unité d'élite pour écraser les adjuchas avant qu'ils ne soient trop nombreux. Bien sûr, cette proposition à été rejetée puisqu'elle ne permettrait pas de connaître l'origine du problème qui pourrait alors se réitérer.

\- Vous pensez donc que, depuis, Kenpachi se rend seul dans le Hueco Mundo pour tuer des adjuchas ? Mais, c'est complètement stupide !

Je sentis mon cœur de se serrer à l'idée que cet homme soit assez idiot pour se mettre en danger à ce point-là. C'était peut-être un emmerdeur de première, mais je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il aille courir ainsi après la mort.

Non que j'éprouvais une quelconque affection pour lui, c'était simplement mon esprit de guérisseuse qui s'exprimait. Ça ne pouvais être que ça...

\- C'est pourquoi le commandant Yamamoto m'a mise au courant des derniers rapports de Soi Fon et de ses soupçons.

Le regard de ma supérieure se fit plus intense tout d'un coup et je fus impressionnée par le respect qui transparut dans sa voix.

\- Le capitaine Zaraki est peut-être un peu instable et trop impulsif dans ses actions, mais c'est le meilleur guerrier du gotei treize. Si nous venions à le perdre, nous perdrions alors notre plus grand protecteur. C'est pour cela que nous devons faire en sorte qu'il prenne le moins de risque possible.

Je fus surprise quand elle me prit la main en disant ces derniers mots.

\- Quand vous dites "nous", ne me dites pas que vous parlez vous et moi ? fis-je effarée.

Je voulais bien le soigner, c'était mon travail après tout. Mais lui faire entendre raison pour qu'il ne se rende pas dans le Hueco Mundo pour trucider des adjuchas, c'était totalement hors de ma portée !

\- D'abord, nous devons simplement confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de lui, m'expliqua Unohana avec un sourire d'encouragement. Ensuite, si cela se confirme, il faudra simplement le surveiller.

\- Vous voulez dire que je dois l'espionner et le suivre si jamais il disparaît mystérieusement ? Ça ne serait pas plus simple de demander ça à quelqu'un de la deuxième division ?

\- Zaraki n'est pas stupide, il saurait très bien repérer un espion de la deuxième et s'en débarrasser. Et pas forcément de la façon la plus courtoise qui soit...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer en entendant le mot "courtois" associé au nom de Kenpachi. Totalement incompatible !

\- Non, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est quelqu'un qui puisse l'approcher sans qu'il ne se doute qu'il s'agit d'une personne chargée de l'espionner, continua le capitaine.

\- Comme sa soigneuse attitrée par exemple...

\- Exact.

\- Mais comment suis-je sensé le surveiller alors que je m'occupe du bâtiment des soins ?

\- Eh bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je m'occuperais du bâtiment des soins pendant que tu iras passer tes journées de travail à la onzième division.

Mon esprit bugga. Littéralement. Je regardais la chef des soigneurs comme si elle venait de vomir un bébé hollow et s'était mise à le cajoler.

Oui, c'était une image très bizarre, mais ça exprimait très bien ce que ressentais à propos de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Ça ne serait pas un peu trop... suspect ? fis-je en essayant de ne pas paraître grossière.

Déjà, passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure par jour près de ce mec était difficile. Très difficile. Mais je faisais avec, c'était mon métier et tous les patients n'étaient pas doux comme des agneaux, il fallait faire preuve d'adaptation. Mais passer TOUTE la journée avec lui ?!

J'aimais beaucoup mon capitaine. Je l'admirais, la respectais, je pourrais même dire qu'elle aurait pu être la mère que je n'avais pas eu... Mais en cet instant, j'avais vraiment envie de la détester !

\- Sauf si tu es là pour soigner tous les membres de la onzième division, répondit ma supérieure, totalement insensible à mes états d'âme. A vrai dire, c'est une idée qui avait déjà été proposée auparavant, que chaque division ait son soigneur attitré. Mais cela n'a pas été retenu vu que certaines divisions n'ont pas vraiment besoin des services d'un soigneur. La onzième, par contre...

\- S'ils sont tous comme leur capitaine, je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état ils sont à la fin de la journée ! Avoir un soigneur qui s'occupe de cette division paraît plutôt sensé, avouais-je malgré ma réticence à faire partie de ce plan. Mais si je deviens effectivement le soigneur attitré à la onzième, que devrais-je faire si je vois Kenpachi partir quelque part sans prévenir ?

\- Tu devras le suivre. Cet homme est impossible à raisonner, je doute que même la meilleure des soigneuse y parvienne, fit-elle en me regardant avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Je rougis sous le compliment, me demandant tout de même si elle était vraiment sincère ou si elle faisait simplement en sorte que j'accepte cette mission.

Unohana était peut-être profondément gentille mais elle savait très bien manipuler les gens pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Je l'avais déjà vue à l'oeuvre avec le capitaine Kuchiki, qui refusait de se faire soigner. Elle lui avait simplement parlé quelques secondes et il avait changé d'avis, rougissant comme un gamin prit en faute.

Faire rougir le mec le plus stoïque du gotei treize, quand même, c'était plutôt balèze. Elle était vraiment redoutable !

\- Ta mission est de le surveiller et de le soigner quand il rentrera de ses escapades, mais si tu juge que sa vie est en danger lors de l'une d'entre elles, tu devras alors intervenir pour l'aider. Sa vie doit être préservée à tout prix.

Le regard du capitaine était redevenu sérieux et elle parlait d'un ton tranchant. Je sentais le poids de son regard peser sur moi. Elle me demandait de donner ma vie pour Kenpachi si jamais cela pouvait le sauver, ni plus ni moins.

C'était... Inattendu, venant de la chef des soigneurs. Demander à quelqu'un d'être prêt au sacrifice. Mais si elle considérait vraiment le capitaine de la onzième comme le plus grand protecteur de la Soul Society, je pouvais le comprendre.

Moi-même j'étais impressionnée par la réputation du guerrier avant même de le connaître personnellement et, désormais, je percevais son reastu lorsque je le soignais. Il était tout simplement immense. Le plus grand que je n'aie jamais perçu.

C'était une raison valable pour mettre ma vie en jeu. Sans compter que de toute façon, je n'accepterais jamais qu'un patient qu'on m'avait confié ne meure sous ma surveillance.

\- Sa vie doit être préservée à tout prix, répétais-je en hochant la tête pour marquer mon approbation.

\- Très bien, je vais donc prévenir le commandant que tu as accepté la mission.

Me faisant face, le capitaine sembla être sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais elle n'en fit rien.

Elle semblait légèrement émue et mon cœur se serra. Elle envoyait peut-être sa nouvelle vice-capitaine à la mort, ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle, surtout si peu de temps après la mort d'Isane.

Alors qu'elle se retournait vers le bâtiments des soins, je la retins par la manche de son haori.

\- Capitaine, je ne vous décevrais pas, lui promis-je.

J'entendais par là que je protégerais Kenpachi tout en restant en vie, mais j'ignore si elle le comprit.

\- Je le sais bien, Lina, se contenta-t-elle de me répondre.

Je la regardais partir sans rien ajouter de plus. Et voilà, j'étais devenue la baby-sitter officielle de la onzième division toute entière.

Me dirigeant vers leur zone d'entraînement, je me demandais comment il allait réagir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ça m'aurait étonné qu'il me souhaite la bienvenue...

Soupirant, je me pris à penser qu'Unohana n'avait pas réellement le choix pour cette mission. J'étais la seule soigneuse capable de faire face au démon sans avoir envie de partir en courant. Bon, d'accord, parfois j'avais envie de partir en courant, mais pas tout le temps et pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cour d'entraînement de la onzième, les hommes étaient en plein exercice. Et quand je disais "les hommes", c'était parce qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de femme dans la onzième division. Ce qui faisait évidemment de moi une intruse plutôt facilement remarquable.

J'eu beau regarder partout, je ne vis Kenpachi nulle part. Un visage que je reconnu parmi les autres s'avança vers moi tandis que les hommes se mettaient à parler entre eux.

\- Salut Lina, tu t'es perdue ?

Je dus faire un effort de mémoire pour me remémorer le nom du copain de Renji. Il faut dire que la soirée où nous nous étions rencontrés avait été mouvementée et fortement alcoolisée pour moi, donc j'avais une excuse. Mais je finis par m'en rappeler.

\- Salut Ikkaku, ravie de te revoir. Je cherche Kenpachi, tu saurais où je peux le trouver ?

Le shinigami au crâne rasé me regarda bizarrement, comme s'il se demandait si j'étais sérieuse. J'attendis sa réponse, légèrement impatiente. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, il parut s'en rendre compte et me montra un petit bâtiment près de l'entrée de la cour.

\- Le capitaine passe son temps là-dedans.

Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête avant de me diriger vers la porte du petit bâtiment qui semblait ne contenir qu'une seule pièce. Je frappais à la porte et attendis.

Ce fut la petite fille aux cheveux roses qui m'ouvrit la porte, celle qui était également présente à la soirée d'anniversaire d'Ikkaku. Sauf que ce dernier nous l'avait présentée en nous disant de l'appeler "la chieuse", ce que faisait que je ne savais pas comment elle s'appelait ni qui elle était.

Faisait-elle partie de la onzième division ? Elle me paraissait vraiment jeune pour être shinigami, mais vu qu'elle en portait l'uniforme, cela devait être le cas.

\- Bonjour, fis-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop stricte. Kenpachi est ici ?

La petit fille m'observa en plissant les yeux puis soudain elle s'écria :

\- Ah mais c'est toi, la copine de miss gros nénés ! Comment tu vas la binoclarde ?

Gros nénés ? Binoclarde ?! Cette fillette était plutôt insolente. En même temps, si elle faisait partie de la onzième...

\- Euh, je vais bien.

La petite me laissa à peine le temps de répondre avant de crier à travers la pièce.

\- Ken-chan, y a la binoclarde qui veut te voir !

Ken-chan ? Sérieusement ?! Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en l'entendant appeler ainsi celui qui terrifiait tous ceux qui aspiraient à devenir shinigamis un jour et qui priaient pour ne pas se retrouver sous son commandement.

Pour une petite fille, elle avait du cran ! Ou alors elle était totalement inconsciente.

\- Mon prénom c'est Lina, dis-je, bien que persuadée qu'elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

La petite me sourit affectueusement et m'indiqua une porte. La seule porte à l'intérieur de la pièce en fait.

\- Le bureau de Ken-chan est là, tu peux y aller, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment. Au fait, la boule de billard te l'a pas dit l'autre soir, mon nom à moi c'est Yachiru.

Puis elle ferma la porte, me laissant seule. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Bizarre et insolente, mais mignonne tout de même.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je toquais à la porte du bureau de Kenpachi. Ce mec avait un bureau ? Sérieusement ?! Moi qui croyais qu'il passait son temps à se battre.

J'ouvris la porte après avoir attendu quelques secondes et je restais bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Le grand, le puissant, le terrible capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi était en train... de remplir des papiers. Avec un stylo ! Et il ne faisait pas semblant !

Un coude sur la table, la main sous le menton, il semblait se faire chier grave. Il leva la tête vers moi et parut encore plus énervé. Génial, ça allait être ma fête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ? me lança-t-il sans aucun préambule.

Ni salut, ni bonjour, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Au moins il avait le mérite d'aller droit à l'essentiel.

\- Salut, fis-je tout de même, habituée à rester polie en toute circonstance. Je suis venue te prévenir que tu n'auras plus besoin de te rendre au bâtiment des soins pour te faire soigner. Désormais, je suis la soigneuse attitrée de la onzième division et je vais passer mes journées ici donc, bien sûr, je pourrais te soigner quand tu en auras besoin.

Ouf ! J'avais réussi à tout sortir d'une traite sans me faire interrompre. Il avait posé son stylo et m'observait, tel un animal sauvage sur le point d'attaquer.

\- Qui a décidé ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Certainement pas moi ! Je me contentais de répondre :

\- Unohana.

La réponse ne parut pas l'enchanter, bien au contraire.

\- De quoi elle se mêle celle-là ?!

\- En quoi cela te dérange-t-il ? dis-je avec témérité. Tu n'auras plus besoin de te déplacer pour te faire soigner et les membres de ta division non plus. Concernant le bâtiment des soins, ça va les faire économiser un sacré paquet de temps et au moins tu arrêteras de terroriser le personnel. Tout le monde est gagnant.

Il se leva brusquement et saisit mon uniforme en me tirant vers lui au-dessus du bureau.

\- Et toi, ça t'apporte quoi ? me demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Je savais très bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, son geste était visiblement dicté par la colère. Mais le fait était que sa main qui me retenait prisonnière m'avait effleuré la poitrine. C'était pas grand chose. Vraiment rien du tout. Mais ça suffit tout de même à me faire rougir.

En voyant le sourire sadique de Kenpachi, je su qu'il s'était mépris sur mes intentions, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir encore plus. Il croyait vraiment que j'avais accepté de faire ça pour pouvoir le draguer !? Quelle arrogance !

\- Je... C'est pas ce que tu crois !

En fait, ça m'arrangeait carrément qu'il pense ça, il ne risquait pas de comprendre que j'étais là pour le surveiller au moins. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de protester. J'avais moi aussi ma fierté et je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il me prenne pour une stalqueuse.

\- Mais je ne crois rien du tout, dit-il en me relâchant.

Il fit le tour du bureau pour me rejoindre et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas reculer devant lui. La lueur sauvage de son regard ne s'était pas éteinte, bien au contraire, et son sourire semblait désormais carnassier. Il semblerait que j'étais la proie qu'il chassait.

Même si cette idée aurait dû m'effrayer, je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner d'excitation lorsqu'il me caressa la joue. Alors qu'il se penchait vers moi, je fermais les yeux, croyant qu'il allait m'embrasser.

Au lieu de ça, je sentis son souffle dans mon cou et ses lèvres effleurer mon oreille, provocant une foule de sensations délicieuses dans mon corps.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de croire quoique ce soit puisque je sais, me murmura le démon d'une voix rauque.

Puis il passa à côté de moi et sorti de la pièce, me laissant tremblante et désorientée. Je m'aperçu que j'avais retenu mon souffle depuis qu'il avait fait le tour du bureau, je me remis donc à respirer brusquement. Je pris trente secondes pour me calmer puis je le suivis en dehors du bâtiment.

Ses hommes étaient rassemblés devant lui et il semblait m'attendre, je le rejoignis donc en lui jetant un regard noir. Il s'amusait de mes réactions à sa présence et ça avait tendance à m'énerver. Je n'étais pas son jouet.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Lina, la division des soins à décidé de nous la confier pour éviter qu'on vienne les faire chier, expliqua-t-il, l'air amusé. Donc si avez un bobo, vous venez la voir, comprit ?

Ses hommes répétèrent son dernier mot tous en chœur, certains me regardant avec curiosité. Je décidais de me présenter par moi-même.

\- Je m'appelle Lina Koratsu, vice-capitaine de la quatrième division. Je vous remercie de prendre soin de moi à partir d'aujourd'hui, fis-je en inclinant légèrement la tête.

En fait, c'était plutôt moi qui allait prendre soin d'eux, mais j'étais assez à cheval sur les règles de salutation, donc je faisais en sorte de les respecter moi-même.

Les hommes de la onzième division me regardaient comme si j'étais un ovni, je me tournais donc vers Kenpachi pour savoir pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. Le guerrier secoua la tête, comme s'il était désespéré.

\- Tu sais que t'es un sacré numéro toi ! me dit-il avant de se retourner en direction de son bureau.

Je ne m'aperçu qu'à ce moment-là que Yachiru avait été à côté de lui tout ce temps. Elle était si petite à côté du géant que je ne l'avais pas remarquée. Elle rit et mit sa main devant sa bouche en se penchant vers moi, comme pour me faire une confidence.

\- Excuse cette bande d'abrutis décérébrés, il n'ont pas l'habitude des femmes et encore moins des formules de politesse.

\- Je vois ça, répondis-je amusée. Dis-moi Yachiru, tu fais partie de cette division toi aussi ?

Je lui posais la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle m'avait ouvert la porte du bâtiment. La petite fille aux cheveux roses me lorgna comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de complètement stupide.

\- Bah évidemment ! C'est moi le vice-capitaine, idiote de binoclarde.

Sur ces mots, elle partit sur les traces de son capitaine, me laissant digérer cette information. Le vice-capitaine de la onzième division était une petite fille ?! Waouh, ça c'était un choc !

Je n'avais pas du faire attention, mais elle était certainement présente lorsque j'avais été présentée aux autres capitaines quand je suis devenue la nouvelle vice-capitaine de la quatrième division.

En tout cas, elle devait être vraiment très forte pour être devenu vice-capitaine à son âge...

\- Fais pas attention à elle, c'est une sale petite chieuse qui passe son temps à nous insulter ! lança une voix qui commençait à être familière dans mon dos.

Je me tournais vers Ikkaku qui me souriait amicalement.

\- Bienvenue à la onzième division, Lina, me dit-il simplement en me tendant la main.

Je la pris et la serrais. Ça me faisait tout bizarre, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver à l'époque où je venais d'intégrer la quatrième. Sauf qu'ici au moins, je connaissais déjà quelques personnes. Un gars avec une coupe de cheveux étrange et un visage efféminé vint également me saluer. Je savais que je l'avais vu à l'anniversaire d'Ikkaku mais son nom ne me revenais pas.

\- Euh, comment tu t'appelle déjà ? lui demandai-je.

Le mec parut avoir les larmes aux yeux et partit énervé, comme s'il était vexé par ma question. Je jetais un regard intrigué au shinigami au crâne rasé qui haussa les épaules.

\- Fait pas attention, Yumichika est un brin prétentieux et il digère pas quand quelqu'un oublie son nom.

\- Ah. Désolée.

\- Ne le soit pas, c'est plutôt lui qui devrait s'excuser.

Je l'avais déjà remarqué quand Renji me l'avait présenté mais je le voyais encore plus aujourd'hui, ce gars arrivait facilement à me mettre à l'aise. C'était plutôt reposant après mon petit face à face avec Kenpachi dans son bureau. Il avait vraiment le don de mettre mes nerfs en pelote celui-là.

\- Bah, peu importe, il finira bien par s'en remettre, ajouta Ikkaku. Donc, tu vas passer ton temps ici à partir de maintenant ?

\- C'est l'idée.

\- Alors, va falloir fêter ton arrivée parmi nous, pas vrai les gars ? lança-t-il en se tournant vers ses compagnons.

Un "ouais !" retentissant se fit entendre dans la cour, me faisant sourire. Pour ce qui était de faire la fête, les gars de la onzième semblaient toujours motivés !

J'allais me poser sur un banc pour regarder le reste de l'entraînement, soignant de temps à autre les petites blessures que les gars de la onzième se faisaient.

C'était plutôt agréable de bosser en plein air et, contrairement à ce que j'avais d'abord pensé, les hommes de Kenpachi n'étaient pas tous comme lui - comprenez par-là qu'ils faisaient en sorte d'éviter d'être blessés. Comme quoi, la meute ne suivait pas forcément aveuglement le loup meneur.

Je pris mon repas avec mes nouveaux collègues dans une bonne humeur plutôt générale. Yumichika finit par en avoir assez de faire semblant de m'ignorer et se mit en tête de me décrire le caractère de chaque membre de la division en me les montrant du doigt un par un. Il avait l'air d'être sacrément bipolaire celui-là.

Kenpachi ne se joignit pas à nous pour manger, ce qui me soulagea grandement. Je crois que j'aurais eu du mal à manger sous son regard. L'après-midi fut un peu plus calme, certains hommes étant partis en patrouilles, d'autres continuant de s'entraîner.

Je profitais du calme régnant pour me rendre rapidement auprès de Unohana et lui faire un rapport sur ma première journée auprès de la onzième division. Elle fut soulagée de savoir que Kenpachi avait facilement accepté ma nouvelle affectation et je retournais à la cour d'entraînement avant le retour des patrouilles.

Une par une elles firent leur apparition, parfois avec quelques blessés, parfois indemnes. A la fin de la journée, j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir tous les hommes de la division s'incliner devant moi pour me remercier de mes soins.

\- On dirait qu'avoir une jolie fille dans la division leur a appris quelques notions de politesse, fit Yumichika qui souriait de me voir rougir.

\- Mais... Yachiru aussi est une fille, répondis-je gênée.

\- Peuh, elle compte pas celle-là, c'est qu'une gamine ! s'exclama Ikkaku avec dédain.

\- Et surtout, elle fait trop peur aux hommes pour qu'ils aient envie de lui faire le moindre compliment, ajouta le brun aux mèches de cheveux colorées.

Elle leur faisait peur ? Yachiru ? Moi je la trouvait plutôt mignonne et gentille, malgré les surnoms bizarres qu'elle semblait donner aux gens.

\- Bon, on va pas s'éterniser ici ! dit le shinigami au crâne rasé en me donnant une petite claque dans le dos. Allez Lina, allons fêter ta venue parmi nous dignement !

\- Quoi ? Non, attend...

J'eus beau protester que je ne voulais pas boire et qu'il fallait d'abord que je rentre chez moi, je fus entraînée de force au Hell's Gate avec les trois quart des hommes de la onzième division en tant qu'escorte. Ils s'amusaient à me faire sauter en l'air et à me rattraper ensuite.

Au bout de la cinquième fois, je cessais de leur crier de me reposer, vaincue. Ils étaient plutôt gentils, mais pas très obéissants. La soirée s'annonçait épuisante ! Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse attention à ne pas boire, sinon ça allait finir en grand n'importe quoi. J'étais vice-capitaine tout de même, je devais montrer un minimum de dignité...

 **Fin du chapitre 3**

 _Ma pauvre petite Lina est entourée par une bande d'ivrognes et elle ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Lina se voit confier une mission plutôt importante, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez à dire à ce sujet._

 _Bisous de chat 3_


	4. chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Dans l'antre du démon**

À l'intérieur du Hell's Gate, je retrouvais bien entendu Matsumoto et Renji. En me voyant arriver avec les mecs de la onzième, la belle rousse ne cacha pas sa surprise et me gratifia d'un sourire amusé.

\- Eh bien, tu te dévergonde ma Lina chérie ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Même le grand tatoué ne put s'empêcher de me taquiner.

\- J'aurais pas cru qu'Ikkaku t'avait tapé dans l'oeil, vu comme tu as disparu subitement lors de notre dernière soirée...

Ignorant son commentaire, j'entrepris d'expliquer à mes amis la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais avec les hommes de Kenpachi ce soir.

\- Je vois, fit ma meilleure amie en penchant la tête sur le côté. Vient avec moi, ajouta-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras.

\- Eh, Matsumoto, tu vas pas nous enlever Lina maintenant, on vient juste d'arriver ! protesta le grand au crâne rasé.

\- Vous en faites pas les gars, on va juste parler de trucs de filles quelques minutes et je la ramène ! répondit la rousse avant de m'entraîner hors du bar.

Dehors, elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule toujours en me traînant par le bras et nous allâmes nous asseoir dans l'herbe à l'écart des gens. Puis, elle me regarda en plissant les yeux, semblant attendre quelque chose. Sachant très bien ce qu'elle me voulait, je me fis toute petite sous son regard, les yeux baissés vers les brins d'herbe verte sous nos pieds, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante à voir dans le coin.

\- Je sais, je m'excuse, fis-je d'une toute petite voix, sincèrement désolée.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai une raison valable pour être partie sans rien dire l'autre soir, ajoutais-je en espérant qu'elle ne s'apercevrait pas que mes joues rosissaient dans la nuit.

\- Y a plutôt intérêt, sinon je botte ton joli petit cul !

Je souriais à mon amie, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était plus inquiète que fâchée. Elle avait tendance à se montrer un poil trop protectrice envers moi.

\- Pour faire court, j'avais vraiment besoin de décompresser après ma première journée de travail en tant que vice-capitaine et j'ai pas fait attention au nombre de verres que j'ai bu, expliquais-je. Du coup j'ai fini par me sentir mal et vu que vous sembliez tous bien vous amuser, j'ai préféré rentrer seule pour ne pas vous déranger...

C'était plus ou moins la vérité, si on oubliais le passage croustillant du baiser dans les toilettes que j'avais donné à Kenpachi avant qu'il ne me plante comme une chaussette puante.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir que tu rentrais, surtout si tu ne te sentais pas bien ! me gronda Matsumoto en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est pour ça que je me suis excusée.

Lui faisant mes plus beaux yeux de chaton, je vis la rousse perdre peu à peu son sérieux avant qu'elle ne se mette carrément à rire.

\- Ok, c'est bon, t'es pardonnée. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de m'abandonner seule avec autant de mecs autour de moi, surtout quand j'ai autant bu.

\- Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? demandais-je soudain honteuse de ne pas avoir pensé à sa sécurité à elle.

\- Bien sûr que non, Renji était avec moi de toute façon, me rassura-t-elle avec un sourire farceur.

Oh. Elle avait donc dit ça uniquement pour me faire culpabiliser. Je la frappais doucement à l'épaule pour me venger.

\- Au fait, du coup, tu es rentrée avec Ikkaku ? l'interrogeais-je, curieuse. Tu avais l'air de le trouver à ton goût.

\- Non, c'est Renji qui m'a raccompagné chez moi, j'étais complètement morte... avoua-t-elle. Et puis, je n'avais pas l'air d'être son genre de fille, il n'a pas arrêté d'esquiver mes avances pendant la soirée.

J'admirais beaucoup le je je-m'en-foutisme profond dont ma meilleure amie pouvais faire preuve dans ce genre de cas. Moi, si je draguais un mec toute la soirée et qu'il me faisait comprendre que je ne l'intéressais pas, je ferais tout pour éviter de le voir le lendemain et même pendant encore un bon moment après, le temps d'oublier ma honte.

\- Bon, on va rejoindre les gars ? Qui sais, tu es peut-être plus le genre d'Ikkaku ! me dit-elle sournoisement.

Et voilà, elle essayait de nouveau de me caser. Je me relevais en secouant la tête, désespérée. Elle éclata de rire en me voyant faire et nous retournâmes à l'intérieur du bar.

La soirée fut bien arrosée, je fis attention à ne boire qu'une gorgée à la fois pour éviter de boire plus d'un verre, et ce fut plutôt convivial. Mes nouveaux collègues chantèrent en mon honneur, bien que vu les paroles des chansons, je ne su pas vraiment si je devais les remercier ou les engueuler.

A un moment donné, je surpris Ikkaku fixer Matsumoto avec un grand sourire, alors qu'elle plaisantait avec Renji. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui glisser un commentaire.

\- Alors, je croyais qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas, fis-je en faisant un signe de tête vers la belle rousse.

Il parut surpris et secoua la tête en gardant son sourire.

\- Je ne me permettrais jamais de marcher sur les plates-bandes d'un ami, dit-il sans avoir l'air déçu d'une quelconque façon.

Il me montra discrètement le grand tatoué en disant cela et je compris que le rouquin avait peut-être confié quelque chose que je soupçonnais depuis longtemps à son ami ici présent. Je lui rendis son sourire pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais également au courant.

\- Espérons que Matsumoto ne le fasse pas tourner en bourrique trop longtemps, soupirais-je avec compassion.

Le crâne rasé acquiesça silencieusement et nous changeâmes de sujet rapidement. Finalement, la belle rousse finit complètement ivre et je laissais les garçons finir la soirée entre eux pour pouvoir la raccompagner. Après avoir bordé mon amie et être resté auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit endormie (oui, elle avait besoin d'un doudou humain pour ça), je rentrais chez moi.

Pour une fois depuis quelques jours, je n'étais pas mécontente de ma journée. Ça s'était plutôt bien passé, même si je n'avais pas eu grand chose à faire aujourd'hui puisque Kenpachi n'avait pas quitté son bureau de la journée. Au souvenir du grand guerrier en train de remplir des papiers l'air renfrogné, je me mis à rire toute seule. Après une douche bien chaude, je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil, qui fut plutôt paisible.

Le lendemain, je me rendis directement sur mon nouveau lieu de travail et fus saluée chaleureusement par mes collègues. Ils étaient tellement amicaux avec moi que j'avais du mal à garder mon sérieux.

L'ambiance était clairement différente ici qu'au sein de la quatrième division, on aurait pu se croire dans une cour de récréation plutôt qu'une cour d'entraînement ! Sauf bien sûr quand le loup sortait de son antre... Il n'avait besoin que de jeter un léger coup d'œil à ses hommes pour que ces derniers reprennent l'entraînement un peu plus sérieusement lorsqu'ils se relâchaient. Pour ma part, je n'eu pas le droit à un seul regard sa part, mais je m'en moquais bien sûr. Au moins, il ne me cassait pas les pieds.

L'après-midi, Kenpachi partit en patrouille avec une unité, je quittais donc discrètement la cour à leur suite et les suivis pendant leur sortie dans le monde réel. Il ne se passa pas grand chose de bien exaltant, l'unité ne rencontrant que des hollows ordinaire et un menos grande que le démon pourfendit d'un seul coup d'épée. Lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin du retour, je me débrouillais pour être revenue avant eux, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Finalement, le capitaine décida de se joindre à l'entraînement en fin de journée. Malgré moi, j'eus bien du mal à détacher mes yeux de lui. Comme s'il n'attirait pas déjà suffisamment l'attention, il s'était mis torse nu, ne laissant qu'un bandage autour de sa taille, ce qui ne masquait absolument rien de son corps délicieusement parfait. Je laissais échapper un léger soupir, profitant du fait que personne ne me regardait pour mater sans vergogne. On pouvait bien se faire un petit plaisir de temps en temps, non ?

Le guerrier semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, il faisait danser son épée autour de lui en arborant un sourire de gamin. À vrai dire, c'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire comme ça. Il semblait différent, insouciant, même joyeux je dirais. Ça changeait grandement du Kenpachi renfrogné et sadique que je connaissais. Je me pris à penser qu'il serait tellement plus facile à vivre s'il était toujours ainsi... Il me paraissait presque mignon, pensais-je en gloussant à cette pensée.

Bizarrement, le démon parut m'entendre malgré la distance qui nous séparait car il s'arrêta de combattre et me fixa brusquement du regard. Signifiant à ses hommes de continuer l'entraînement, il fondit sur moi à grandes enjambées tandis que je me figeais comme un lapin surpris en pleins phares. Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure tandis que j'essayais de me ressaisir. Arrivé devant moi, le géant me dit simplement de le suivre.

Pestant intérieurement de devoir obtempérer sans savoir ce qui m'attendait, je le suivis jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'assit confortablement dans son siège avant de me prêter de nouveau attention. Pendant quelques secondes, il joua avec mes nerfs en faisant durer le silence.

\- Alors, tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ma petite Lina ? finit-il par me dire, l'air amusé.

Ne me dites pas qu'il m'avait amenée là juste pour me dire ça ! Je rougis malgré tout car c'était la stricte vérité, même s'il était hors de question que je l'avoue.

\- Si tu n'as que ça à me dire, je vais retourner travailler, si tu le permets ! lançais-je avec effronterie.

\- À vrai dire, c'est exactement pour ça que je t'ai fait venir ici, répondit-il plus sérieusement en enlevant son bandage.

Sous la bande de tissu blanche, je vis apparaître une grande estafilade qui parcourait son flanc droit. M'approchant pour mieux voir, je vis que la blessure était profonde et avait commencé à s'infecter.

\- Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? questionnais-je le guerrier en le foudroyant du regard.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas m'en parler plus tôt ?! Cette blessure était vraiment grave, il n'aurait même pas dû participer à l'entraînement avec ça, encore moins partir en patrouille !

\- En patrouille aujourd'hui, mentit le guerrier l'air de rien.

Je le regardais en levant un sourcil. Je ne pouvais pas l'accuser de me mentir sans lui faire savoir que je l'avais suivi, donc, à part lui passer un savon, je ne pouvais rien dire. Je ne m'en privais pas.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment un shinigami de ton niveau peut être aussi gravement blessé lors d'une simple patrouille ?! J'ai compris que tu aimais le danger et bla bla bla, mais tu sais quand même esquiver une attaque, bordel ! Tu es capitaine, tu es sensé montrer l'exemple à tes subordonnés. Tu crois que foncer tête baissée vers le danger est une bonne idée quand ils te regardent ?!

Son regard s'assombrit dangereusement et je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû lui dire ça sur un autre ton, mais bon. Il y avait des sujets sur lesquels il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec moi, comme la santé de mes patients. Je lui rendis son regard et soupirais.

\- La blessure est déjà infectée, fis-je en me penchant pour l'inspecter de mes doigts. Ça va prendre un peu plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour la soigner.

Ma colère retomba tandis que je m'installais face à lui pour me mettre à l'oeuvre. Je fis de tout possible pour éviter de trop toucher la plaie, mais chaque fois que je le fis, je sentis le corps de Kenpachi se tendre sous mes doigts. Une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrait et je mis ma main sur son front pour confirmer mes doutes. Il était brûlant.

Le guerrier m'observa faire en silence, mais son regard était toujours aussi mécontent. Au moins il se laissait faire sans rechigner, c'était déjà ça. Avisant un lit de camp dans un coin que je n'avais pas remarqué la première fois que j'étais venue, je lui demandais de s'y allonger. Je pris place dans son fauteuil et me plaçais près de lui, puis je pu commencer à le soigner.

Même concentrée ainsi sur mon travail, je ne pu m'empêcher de m'interroger. Quand avait-il bien pu se blesser ainsi ? Il portait toujours un bandage sous son uniforme, donc je ne pouvais pas le deviner à ça. La veille, je ne l'avais pas soigné, mais vu l'état d'infection de la blessure, elle devait dater d'encore avant. Donc, il avait du faire une escapade nocturne après que je l'aie soigné la dernière fois à la quatrième division. Cela m'inquiéta.

Le surveiller la journée était plutôt facile, mais je ne pouvais pas le surveiller également la nuit, j'avais besoin de dormir ! Il faudrait que je fasse part de cela à Unohana dès que possible. Je m'aperçu à sa respiration régulière que mon patient s'était endormi. Une fois que j'eu terminé de le soigner, je passais de nouveau ma main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Il n'avait plus de fièvre.

Je laissais ma main glisser sur sa joue, caressant légèrement la cicatrice qui la parcourait, observant son air paisible. Quand je m'aperçu de ce que j'étais en train de faire, je me traitais d'idiote et me relevais précipitamment. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, bon sang ? Ne trouvant pas d'explication plausible à mon geste, je m'enfuis de la pièce avant de recommencer à tripoter mon patient. Sérieusement, il me manquait une case.

Avant de sortir, je prévins Yachiru que Kenpachi dormait et que ne voulais pas qu'il soit dérangé. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer.

\- Tu prends ton travail à cœur, binoclarde ! me dit-elle avec son sourire d'ange.

Je crois que cette gamine pourrait bien me traiter de tous les noms, je la trouverais toujours aussi craquante. Comme un petit chaton : même quand il mordait, on ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il était trop mignon. Ça me donna une idée, puisqu'elle ne se gênait pas pour donner des surnoms ridicules aux autres...

\- Merci mon petit chat ! fis-je en lui ébouriffant le sommet du crâne.

La tête qu'elle fit en valait vraiment le coup ! J'éclatais de rire et sortais sans demander mon reste. Je soignais ensuite le reste des blessés de la onzième division avant de partir faire mon rapport à Unohana. Quand je lui appris que Kenpachi avais reçu une blessure sérieuse et qu'il m'avait menti quant à son origine, elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

\- Cet homme est vraiment impossible.

\- On ne peut pas déjà en déduire qu'il s'est rendu dans le Hueco Mundo, admis-je, mais ça prouve en tout cas qu'il cache des choses. Je parie que ça l'arrange bien que je sois à sa disposition pour le soigner, ça lui évite qu'on lui pose trop de questions sur l'origine de ses blessures.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu n'aurais pas pu savoir qu'il t'avait menti si tu ne l'avais pas suivi, me rassura le capitaine. Quant au fait de pouvoir surveiller le capitaine Zaraki la nuit, je vais voir ça avec Soi Fon. Je suppose qu'un de ses agents pourrait s'en charger, mais s'il le voit effectivement partir en excursion nocturne, il devra venir te chercher pour que tu puisse le suivre. Cela ne serait pas utile que ça ne soit pas un soigneur qui le suive.

\- Je comprend, fis-je malgré le fait que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me faire réveiller en pleine nuit pour aller courir après le démon.

Je saluais ma supérieure avant de me rendre à la salle d'entraînement de la cinquième division. Voir le sourire de Momo me remonta le moral.

\- Toujours des soucis à ton travail ? me demanda-t-elle avec perspicacité.

Je grimaçais. Ouaip, un gros tas même ! Pendant notre entraînement, je lui racontais que j'étais désormais la soigneuse attitrée de la onzième division, ce qui n'était pas de tout repos. La petite brune me sourit affectueusement.

\- Décidément tu ne tiens pas en place. La cinquième, la quatrième et maintenant la onzième ? Tu as décidé de toutes les faire ou quoi ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai rien décidé du tout cette fois-ci.

Enfin, j'aurais pu refuser la mission que m'avait confiée Unohana. Mais je l'avais accepté, donc, d'une certaine façon, j'avais choisi ce qui m'arrivait.

\- Ça n'est pas si terrible que ça, avouais-je à ma sœur de cœur. En fait, la plupart du temps, c'est même plutôt drôle. Les mecs de la onzième sont des chouettes types.

\- Euh... Zaraki Kenpachi en fait partie et on ne m'a jamais dit de lui que c'était un "chouette type", me fit judicieusement remarquer la brunette.

On en revenait toujours à lui. Le revoyant couché sur son lit en train de dormir paisiblement, je me demandais s'il s'était réveillé depuis. Ça aurait été mieux qu'il passe la nuit dans un vrai lit.

\- Kenpachi n'est pas si terrible quand on commence à le connaître, me surpris-je à le défendre. Il est simplement... lunatique ?

Moi-même je n'étais pas sûre du terme à employer pour décrire le caractère de cet enquiquineur. Un coup il s'amusait avec moi, un coup il me criait dessus, un coup il m'assassinait du regard sans rien dire... Il était vraiment difficile à suivre ! Momo m'observait avec un sourire étrange.

\- Quoi ? lui demandais-je intriguée.

\- Tu l'aimes bien on dirait.

\- Que... Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? balbutiais-je en rougissant.

\- À l'instant, quand j'ai prononcé son nom, tu as pensé à lui, pas vrai ?

Je hochais la tête, attendant la suite.

\- Ton visage est devenu très doux quand tu as pensé à lui.

Vraiment ?! Je regardais la petite brune avec un air gêné. Elle avait un don pour reconnaître les émotions des gens, donc je ne mettais pas en doute son analyse. Mais ça me perturbait de me rendre compte, surtout par le biais d'une autre personne, que j'avais commencé à m'attacher à Kenpachi.

\- Je... Peut-être que tu as raison, fis-je, penaude. C'est peut-être un tyran avec moi, mais ses hommes l'admirent et il est plutôt cool avec eux, donc je suppose que c'est un bon capitaine.

Malgré ce que je lui avais dit un peu plus tôt. Me rendant compte subitement que j'avais été vraiment dure avec lui alors qu'il n'allait pas bien, j'eus envie d'aller le voir. Juste pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas resté dormir dans son bureau, me dis-je intérieurement, comme pour m'en convaincre moi-même.

Je pris congé de mon amie qui me laissa partir sans aucun commentaire, ce dont je lui su gré. Arrivée devant le bâtiment de la onzième division, j'eus l'impression d'entrer par effraction, tellement le silence qui y régnait était imposant. La nuit venait de tomber et tout le monde était déjà parti.

Me faufilant jusqu'au bureau de Kenpachi, je frappais un coup léger avant de tourner doucement la poignée. Refermant la porte derrière moi, j'avançais silencieusement jusqu'au lit de camp où je retrouvais mon patient dans la même position que je l'avais laissé.

Que faire ? En tant que soigneuse, je l'aurais bien réveillé pour qu'il aille se coucher chez lui. Mais en tant que Lina, je savais très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée. Seule dans une pièce avec le démon en pleine nuit ? Qui plus est, le démon à moitié à poil... Ouais, clairement, ça risquait d'être légèrement tendu.

Alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion, l'objet de mes pensées me saisit le poignet. Je m'aperçu qu'il était réveillé et, malgré l'obscurité, il avait toujours l'air en pétard contre moi. Autant pour moi et ma sollicitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

C'était la seconde fois qu'il me posait cette question en deux jours, il pourrait changer de disque un peu.

\- Je t'ai soigné, lui rappelais-je. Tu avais la fièvre et tu t'es endormi.

\- Je le sais très bien, idiote, fit-il en plissant le regard. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu es revenue !

\- Comment sais-tu que je suis partie ?

\- Je me suis réveillé il y a environ une heure, et tu n'étais pas là, répondit-il.

Donc, il s'était rendormi ici au lieu de rentrer chez lui. J'avais bien fait de revenir voir !

\- Je suis revenue pour te dire d'aller dormir dans ton lit, dis-je en prenant mon ton de soigneuse autoritaire. Je t'ai peut-être soigné, mais l'infection et la fièvre ont affaibli ton corps, tu as besoin de te reposer correctement.

Comme il ne faisait pas mine de bouger, j'essayais de dégager mon poignet. Il resserra un peu plus sa poigne en se redressant.

\- Et tu crois qu'après ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt je vais te laisser repartir tranquillement chez toi sans te punir de ton insolence ?

Son ton était devenu menaçant et il avait de nouveau cet air sauvage, presque bestial. Comme toujours, ça n'eut pas vraiment pour effet de m'effrayer. J'arrivais à garder le contrôle de mes sensations grâce à la douleur dans mon poignet.

\- À ce propos, je suis également venue pour m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça tout à l'heure, ça n'était pas professionnel de ma part. C'est juste que... Je m'inquiète pour toi, Kenpachi, fis-je, décidant d'être honnête. Et j'ai mal au poignet.

Il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse voir sa réaction à mes paroles, mais au moins, il desserra son emprise et la douleur dans mon poignet parti, laissant la place libre à mes hormones. Le guerrier n'avait toujours pas lâché mon poignet et ça commençait à devenir bizarre.

\- Je... Hum, tu pourrais me lâcher ? S'il te plaît ?

J'avais essayé d'être polie pour voir si ça marchait, on ne sait jamais. Étonnamment, il me lâcha. Eh bien, s'il suffisait d'un peu de politesse pour mater le démon, j'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé le savoir plus tôt ! Posant ses jambes à terre, il saisit son uniforme et l'enfila rapidement avant de se lever.

\- Accompagne-moi jusqu'à chez moi, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

Que... Quoi ?! Après être restée sonnée par sa dernière phrase, je sortis à sa suite, totalement chamboulée. Il m'attendait devant l'entrée du bâtiment, adossé au battant de la porte. Le voyant ainsi, je me demandais s'il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner uniquement parce qu'il était encore fatigué ou s'il avait une autre idée derrière la tête.

Ma première réaction avait été de refuser catégoriquement mais en y repensant... C'était tout de même moi qui était venue le réveiller pour qu'il aille se coucher dans son lit. Je pouvais faire l'effort de le ramener chez lui, surtout dans son état. En tant que soigneuse, j'avais même le devoir de le faire. Mais j'étais sûre que sa proposition n'était pas totalement innocente. Sauf que bien entendu, cette pensée me donnait encore plus envie de le raccompagner.

Je finis par le suivre, fébrile. Ah là là, il faudrait vraiment pas que je vienne me plaindre ensuite ! Comme quoi, même sobre, j'arrivais à me foutre dans des situations vraiment compliquées. Nous marchâmes silencieusement côte à côte, même si je devais presser un peu plus le pas que lui pour rester à sa hauteur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers moi après l'avoir ouverte.

\- Tu voulais que j'aille me coucher dans mon lit ? dit-il en se rapprochant son visage du mien. Alors viens me border. C'est ta punition pour avoir été vilaine.

Sa voix était douce et chaude, mais son visage demeurait sérieux. Pas la moindre trace de son sourire sadique habituel quand il me faisait ce genre de proposition - euh, il m'avais déjà fait ce genre de proposition, non ? Bref, déjà que ça allait pas très bien dans mon cerveau, là je disjonctais complètement ! Je finis par hocher la tête. Après tout, au mieux, j'allais le coucher et il s'endormirait rapidement parce qu'il était encore crevé, au pire... Au pire il me ferait en vrai ce que je rêvais qu'il me fasse.

Un sourire furtif passa sur le visage de Kenpachi avant qu'il n'entre, me laissant libre de le suivre. Je pénétrais alors dans l'antre du démon, une boule dans l'estomac. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, priant pour ne pas m'en mordre les doigts.

 **Fin du chapitre 4**

 _Et la question à trois cent mille euros : qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Croyez-vous sincèrement que Lina va se laisser aller à faire des choses pas catholiques avec Ken-chan ? Ou pensez-vous que Ken-chan la fait juste tourner en bourrique, comme d'habitude ?_

Bisous de chat 3


	5. chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : La chasse au démon**

Comme chez moi, la demeure de Kenpachi ne contenait que le strict minimum pour que l'on puisse y prendre des repas et dormir. A croire que les shinigamis n'étaient pas doués pour la déco. Ou alors c'était juste un point commun qu'on avait lui et moi.

Le guerrier s'était assis sur son lit et m'observait, le visage impassible. Un chouia nerveuse, je vins m'asseoir à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Et donc, tu attends quoi de moi exactement ? bredouillais-je, les joues brûlantes.

Se jetant en arrière pour s'allonger, le démon attrapa mon bras au passage et m'entraîna avec lui. Je me retrouvais donc allongée sur son lit avec ma tête contre sa poitrine, son bras gauche passé autour de ma taille et sa jambe gauche emprisonnant les miennes. Autant dire que mon pauvre petit cœur faillit y rester tellement il battait vite.

Le visage écarlate, je respirais difficilement. Sans compter que l'odeur de Kenpachi emplissait mes poumons, je sentais également son cœur battre contre ma joue. Sa main qui reposait sur ma taille remonta lentement pour venir me caresser les cheveux.

Figée, je finis par réussir à émettre un son, même si ce fut avec beaucoup de difficultés.

\- Je... Euh... Kenpachi ? fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- Hum ? grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

\- Tu... Tu comptes t'endormir comme ça ?

C'était vraiment difficile de me concentrer sur mes paroles alors que nous étions collés l'un contre l'autre comme ça et que je sentais ses doigts jouer doucement dans mes cheveux. Ce qui était d'ailleurs délicieux.

\- Ça se pourrait.

Oh. Alors il comptait juste m'utiliser comme doudou humain, comme Matsumoto... Cela me rassura quelque peu, même si je sentis tout de même une pointe de déception dans mon cœur. Encore une fois, on se demandait qui était le plus sérieux de nous deux.

\- Ça serait plus facile de m'endormir si tu pouvais te calmer un peu, dit-il de sa voix grave.

Je le sentis sourire au-dessus de ma tête et me rendis compte qu'il voulait parler de mon rythme cardiaque. Il en avait des bonnes lui ! Comment voulait-il que je me calme dans cette situation ? Je savais que j'aurais dû essayer de me dégager et m'enfuir, mais je devais avouer que je me sentais vraiment bien entre ses bras.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'air décidé de me lâcher ni de faire autre chose que me tenir contre lui, je me forçais donc à respirer lentement pour calmer les battements de mon cœur. Bientôt, je sentis la main qui caressait mes cheveux retomber près de ma tête et son souffle devenir régulier.

Étrangement sereine, je me dis que j'aurais bien passé la nuit dans ses bras. Sauf que ça n'était pas une option envisageable. D'une part, ça ne serait pas correct d'un point de vue professionnel, Kenpachi avait besoin de se reposer et je risquais de le déranger dans son sommeil. D'autre part, un membre de la seconde division devait venir le surveiller cette nuit et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi.

Je réussi donc à me glisser tout doucement hors de son lit, je lui ôtais ses chaussures et rabattais la couverture sur lui pour éviter qu'il ne prenne froid en dormant. Finalement, je l'avais vraiment bordé, songeais-je amusée avant de prendre la porte.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque que je croisais le guerrier au travail, il passa devant moi en grognant, l'air remonté. Bon, bah voilà, Kenpachi grincheux était de retour ! Il n'avait peut-être pas si bien dormi que ça finalement... Moi qui pensait que nos relations étaient en train de s'améliorer, je m'étais mis le doigt dans l'œil on dirait.

Ikkaku et Yumichika venaient souvent discuter avec moi sur mon banc depuis que je travaillais à la onzième. Comme ils faisaient partie des plus forts de la division, ils supervisaient souvent l'entraînement et observaient les combats d'un peu plus loin. Me voyant soupirer, Yumichika me prit par l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma Lina chérie ? me demanda-t-il en relevant doucement mon menton. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

Je m'étais assez rapidement fait, même trop rapidement, au comportement étrange du shinigami aux mèches colorées. Il semblait vouer un culte à la beauté et se désintéressait totalement de ce qu'il jugeait laid.

J'aurais sûrement dû me sentir honorée qu'il accepte de me parler puisque cela signifiait que je correspondais à ses critères de beauté hautement élevés, mais j'avais du mal à accepter qu'on ait une vision si... particulière sur les gens. C'était un peu trop superficiel à mon goût.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que votre capitaine n'est pas du matin, fis-je d'un ton amer.

\- Le capitaine est un rustre, mettre ainsi de mauvaise humeur une si jolie fille ! répondit théâtralement le jeune homme, me tenant toujours par l'épaule. Heureusement, je suis là pour égayer ta journée !

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il était un peu bizarre, comme le semblaient l'être la plupart des gens de cette division, mais au moins il avait réussi à me changer les idées. Le shinigami au crâne rasé se mit à plaisanter également avec nous et la matinée passa sans que je ne revois Kenpachi.

En début d'après-midi, les différentes unités de patrouilles furent formées. Le capitaine de la onzième n'y prenant pas part, je restais au camp d'entraînement avec le reste des hommes. Quand les patrouilles furent de retour, je fus soulagées de voir mes amis indemnes. Je commençais à m'habituer à ces deux idiots donc je préférais qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux.

\- Eh Lina, tu viens au bar avec nous après le travail ? me proposa Ikkaku amicalement.

\- Je vais voir ce que Matsumoto a de prévu pour ce soir. La connaissant, on se retrouvera sûrement là-bas.

Me laissant soigner les blessés après m'avoir saluée, les deux compères quittèrent la cour. En les suivant du regard, j'aperçu Kenpachi qui était posé nonchalamment sur le mur du bâtiment qui abritait son bureau. Il avait toujours l'air aussi sombre et cela m'exaspéra.

Finissant ma tâche rapidement, je résolu d'aller lui demander directement ce qui n'allait pas. Je voulais m'assurer que c'était bien à cause de moi qu'il faisait la tronche et si c'était le cas, j'allais lui demander pourquoi. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ?

Me voyant arriver vers lui d'un pas déterminé, le guerrier retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment. S'il croyait que j'allais lâcher l'affaire si facilement, il se plantait ! Encore plus énervée, je passais rapidement la porte et entrais dans son bureau sans frapper. Il était assis sur sa chaise et semblait m'attendre, visiblement en colère.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?! criais-je, furax moi aussi.

Il semblerait qu'à force de le côtoyer, j'en perdais mes bonnes manières et ma patience. Comme il ne faisait pas mine de réagir, je m'approchais en mettant mes deux mains sur son bureau.

\- Ce matin tu me grogne dessus en passant alors qu'on s'est plutôt quittés en bon termes hier soir (c'est même un euphémisme de dire ça) et ce soir t'as toujours autant l'air énervé ! Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu te comportes de la sorte ?

Il me fixait du regard et je sentais presque une aura meurtrière émaner de lui. Je savais très bien qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement que je lui parle sur ce ton, mais tant pis ! Au bout d'un moment il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre que y en avait marre de ses sautes d'humeur.

Alors que le silence semblait s'éterniser et que la tension était palpable entre nous, il se leva et marcha lentement vers moi. Bien que je ne voulais pas le laisser m'intimider, je reculais tout de même sous son regard. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une lueur prédatrice ne s'allume dans son œil.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? demanda-t-il soudain, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Il avait posé sa main sur le mur derrière moi, m'emprisonnant ainsi entre ce dernier et son corps. Sa question me surpris. Était-il en colère parce que je n'avais pas dormi avec lui ? Ça me paraissait un peu tiré par les cheveux.

\- Tu m'as demandé de te border, répondis-je nerveusement, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? répéta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Je... J'ai pensé que tu dormirais mieux si tu étais seul dans ton lit. Et puis, je n'aurais pas réussi à dormir ainsi, ajoutais-je en rougissant.

J'étais encore énervée de son attitude, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Même si je n'arrivais pas non plus à le comprendre. Le cœur battant, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de lever une main pour lui caresser la joue. Surpris par mon geste, Kenpachi attrapa ma main avant que je ne finisse mon geste et la plaqua brusquement contre le mur, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Aie ! Mais... Pourquoi t'as fait ça, bordel ?! m'exclamais-je de nouveau furieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? me demanda suspicieusement le guerrier en réponse à ma question, comme si j'avais essayé de l'attaquer.

Je commençais à me dire qu'il était vraiment impossible de parler avec ce mec. Il réagissait comme un animal sauvage : si on ne déclarait pas nos intentions avant de l'approcher, il mordait. Charmant ! C'était à se demander si je n'avais pas rêvé ce qui s'était passé la veille. J'en avais ma claque de toutes ces conneries.

\- Je comptais juste te toucher la joue, crachais-je avec hargne, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! Putain mais t'es vraiment un gros con quand tu t'y mets ! Ça m'apprendra à essayer d'être sympa avec toi, la prochaine fois je te laisserais dormir sur ton lit de camp dans ton bureau, au moins t'auras une excuse pour être de mauvaise humeur !

Dégageant mon bras d'un coup sec, je m'enfuis du bureau comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Ou en l'occurrence, un démon. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, de colère ou de tristesse je ne saurais le dire, et ma main me faisait vraiment mal. M'arrêtant un instant pour me concentrer, je me rendis compte que j'avais une phalange de cassée. Soignant rapidement ma blessure, je me dirigeais vers chez moi.

Hors de question de sortir dans cet état, je ne serais de bonne compagnie pour personne ce soir. Sauf que bien sûr, ma rouquine préférée m'attendait devant ma porte. En la voyant, toute ma colère retomba et une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue.

\- Lina ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle ? fit Matsumoto, surprise.

Elle ne m'avait pas souvent vu pleurer ces dernières années, vu que je m'étais protégée de toute émotion en évitant au maximum de me lier aux autres. Je me jetais dans ses bras et laissais évacuer mes larmes, ma colère, ma frustration et ma tristesse.

Je n'aurais jamais du laisser Kenpachi m'approcher autant. Si j'avais juste couché avec lui, ça aurait été plus simple. Mais à jouer au chat et à la souris ainsi, à souffler le chaud et le froid, je ne savais plus ou j'en étais.

Il arrivait à faire ce qu'il voulait de moi et malgré la confiance que je lui avais témoigné, il m'avait blessée, physiquement du moins si ce n'était plus. J'avais beau lui avoir dit ne pas avoir peur de lui... Finalement je commençais à le regretter. Je ne pouvais plus le laisser me manipuler comme il le souhaitait, sinon j'allais finir par devenir folle ou avoir envie de le tuer.

Ma meilleure amie me fit rentrer chez moi et m'assis sur le canapé. Elle me ramena une couverture, des mouchoirs, un verre de saké et une boite de beignets fourrés à la framboise. Puis elle se posa près de moi et attendis que je sois prête à lui parler. J'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir auprès de moi. Je me mouchais bruyamment avant de sécher mes larmes, puis je vidais le verre de saké d'un trait, gardant le meilleur pour la fin.

Mordant à pleines dents dans un premier beignet, j'entrepris d'expliquer à la grande rousse que Kenpachi était un insupportable connard qui passait son temps à me menacer ou à me gueuler dessus et qu'il m'avait même blessée ce soir. S'associant avec moi pour le traiter de tous les noms, mon amie réussi à me rendre ma bonne humeur à force de plaisanteries et de câlins. Quand je lui parlais de l'invitation d'Ikkaku, elle sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Allons-y, ça va te changer les idées ma chérie !

Bien que peu emballée par l'idée de me montrer en public alors que je devais avoir les yeux rouges et bouffis, je ne pu refréner l'enthousiasme débordant dont fit preuve la tornade rousse en choisissant ma tenue, me coiffant et me maquillant. Au final, elle avait plutôt bien réussi à cacher mon débordement d'émotions, je me trouvais même plus jolie que d'ordinaire.

Nous nous rendîmes donc au Hell's Gate, bien décidées à nous amuser ce soir et moi, bien décidée à oublier ce démon de malheur. Renji nous fit signe quand il nous vit arriver dans le bar. Il était déjà attablé avec Ikkaku et Yumichika. Ce dernier me fit un grand sourire en me voyant arriver.

\- Eh, Lina chérie, tu t'es fait belle pour moi ce soir ? fit-il en avançant sa main comme pour me tripoter.

Comme je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter son comportement mielleux toute la soirée, je lui fis rapidement comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de garder ses mains dans ses poches en écrabouillant ses jolis petits doigts contre la table. Je dus supporter alors ses œillères outrées mais au moins il me laissa tranquille.

Ma meilleure amie avait dû raconter quelque chose à Renji car celui-ci tenta de me faire rire toute la soirée. C'était chouette d'avoir des amis sur qui compter en cas de déprime. J'en profitais pour essayer de me détendre, sans pour autant boire plus que raison. Après mon deuxième verre, je rejoignis la belle rousse sur la piste de danse.

Voyant le succès que nous remportions auprès de la gente masculine, le grand tatoué ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre avec le shinigami au crâne rasé, histoire de ne pas rester sur le carreau. Yumichika, lui, continuait de bouder. Matsumoto avait bien fait d'insister pour que l'on vienne, ça me faisait du bien de me lâcher un peu.

En fin de soirée, nous n'étions plus que tous les quatre, le beau gosse ayant décidé de rentrer plus tôt. Le rouquin se proposa pour ramener ma meilleure amie et, en bon gentleman, Ikkaku en fit de même avec moi. Sur le chemin, le jeune shinigami me raconta des anecdotes sur sa rencontre avec Yumichika et sur la façon dont ils étaient devenus amis malgré tout ce qui les opposait.

Arrivée devant chez moi, j'étais fatiguée mais revivifiée malgré tout. Ça avait du bon de rire. Sur le pas de ma porte, je me tournais vers le jeune homme au crâne rasé pour le remercier quand je croisais son regard étrangement sérieux. Il me fit un sourire énigmatique avant de se pencher pour poser furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes, passant délicatement un bras autour de ma taille. J'en fus tellement surprise que je ne réagis pas sur le coup.

\- C'était sympa comme soirée, dit-il, tu m'invites à entrer chez toi ?

Je rougis en entendant sa proposition osée, mais je ne le remballais pas. Je n'aurais pas pensé plaire à Ikkaku de cette façon, il ne l'avait jamais sous-entendu. Mais je devais avouer que sa proposition inattendue n'était pas désagréable. Il me plaisait et ça n'était pas le genre de mec a chercher les complications. Tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait en ce moment.

Sauf que, quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que ça serait une mauvaise idée. Même si on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose entre Kenpachi et moi, j'étais quelque peu gênée de sortir avec son subalterne. Voyant mon hésitation, le shinigami au crâne rasé n'insista pas.

\- Une autre fois ? me demanda-t-il en me caressant la joue.

Je me surpris à acquiescer. Au moins, j'aurais eu le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition à tête reposée d'ici là. Souriant, le jeune shinigami déposa un second baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me laisser seule. Je rentrais chez moi légèrement souriante, la tête dans les nuages. La fin de cette soirée avait été plutôt déroutante, mais au moins j'avais réussi à ne plus penser au démon qui hantait sans cesse mes pensées.

Je m'endormis paisiblement, totalement relaxée. Sauf que bien sûr, c'était trop beau que je puisse passer une nuit entière sans que Kenpachi ne vienne déranger mon sommeil. En fait, je fus réveillée par des coups discrets frappés à ma porte. Lorsque je regardais l'heure et compris qu'on était en plein milieu de la nuit, je me levais en pestant, prête à assommer l'impudent qui osait venir me déranger à une heure aussi indécente.

En ouvrant la porte, je compris du premier coup d'œil à qui j'avais affaire et pourquoi. L'agent de la seconde division se contenta de me saluer brièvement et de m'indiquer la direction dans laquelle je devais aller avant de partir aussitôt. Je me préparais rapidement avant de sortir, désormais totalement réveillée. Il semblerait que le reste de ma nuit serait consacré à la chasse au démon...

L'appréhension me fit me dépêcher, je me rendis à la sortie indiquée par le membre de la seconde division en tout hâte, cherchant une silhouette du regard. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée à l'entrée du grand désert que j'aperçus au loin la silhouette de Kenpachi, se déplaçant à travers les dunes. Il avançait rapidement et silencieusement, tel un prédateur en chasse.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver une proie, un adjuchas qui était tranquillement en train de dévorer un gillian. Le guerrier ne tenta même pas de prendre le hollow par surprise, se contentant de s'avancer à sa rencontre, son zampakuto à la main. De mon point d'observation, je ne distinguais pas son expression, mais j'étais certaine qu'il souriait. Malgré la puissance des adjuchas, le combat fut bref et pas en faveur du hollow.

Le capitaine de la onzième continua sa promenade nocturne, tuant ainsi quatre adjuchas isolés et un groupe de deux pour lesquels il prit un peu plus de temps pour les vaincre, récoltant quelques blessures au passage. Comme il ne semblait pas dérangé dans sa façon de se déplacer, j'en déduisis que ses blessures pourraient attendre le lendemain pour être soignées.

Finalement, il finit par rebrousser chemin et je fis en sorte de bien me cacher pour ne pas être sur son passage, masquant au maximum mon reastu. Je le suivis ensuite sur le retour, gardant mes distances pour ne pas être repérée mais également pour couvrir les arrières du démon. C'était lorsqu'il était blessé que je devais être le plus vigilante pour que rien ne lui arrive. Après tout, c'était là ma mission principale.

Heureusement, je n'eu pas besoin d'intervenir et nous rentrâmes au sein du sereitei sans aucun problème. Cessant de le suivre avant qu'il ne soit rentré chez lui, je décidais de me rendre au bâtiment des soins de la quatrième division pour faire un rapport à Unohana. Il était encore tôt mais je n'aurais pas le temps de me recoucher et je savais que ma supérieure arrivait toujours la première au travail.

\- Lina, fit le capitaine en me voyant, sans doute surprise de me voir là si tôt. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Kenpachi est bien notre homme, confirmais-je en m'asseyant pour me reposer un peu. Il est sorti cette nuit pour se rendre dans le Hueco Mundo et à tué six adjuchas.

\- Six ? Ça fait beaucoup...

\- Je vous le fait pas dire. Le pire, c'est que ça ne lui a demandé quasiment aucun effort. Il ne s'en prend pas aux groupes trop importants, seulement aux adjuchas esseulés et il a également combattu un groupe de deux adjuchas. J'ai hésité à intervenir à ce moment-là mais il s'en est plutôt bien tiré, avouais-je, admirative malgré moi.

\- Il n'a pas été blessé ?

\- Si mais rien de grave. Je suppose que je verrais ça aujourd'hui, s'il veut bien me demander de le soigner...

La chef des soigneurs parut remarquer mon intonation légèrement irritée mais elle ne fit pas de commentaires. Après tout, il était légitime de se sentir énervé lorsqu'on était réveillé en pleine nuit pour aller courir après un fou furieux à travers les dunes du Hueco Mundo.

\- Bon travail Lina, me félicita-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule. Il va falloir que je parle rapidement de tout cela au commandant Yamamoto.

Je pris congé de mon capitaine avant de me rendre au camp de la onzième division. Il n'y aurait sûrement pas grand monde à cette heure matinale, mais dans un sens, tant mieux. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, il fallait que je mette les choses au clair avec Kenpachi, en espérant que cette fois-ci j'arrive à garder mon calme. Je voulais également en profiter pour évaluer ses blessures, on ne sait jamais.

Pénétrant dans le bâtiment vide, je pris cette fois la peine de frapper avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau, me récitant mentalement de rester calme. Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi et m'y adossais, décidant qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop m'approcher du guerrier tant que je ne saurais pas son humeur du jour. Il eu l'air surpris de me voir là puis son visage redevint impassible. Au moins, il n'était plus en colère.

\- Bonjour, fis-je, bien décidée à enterrer la hache de guerre.

J'attendis patiemment qu'il me réponde.

\- Salut, finit-il par répondre avec flegme. T'as peur que je te morde ?

J'eus l'impression de percevoir une pointe de regret dans sa voix. Je m'approchais timidement, pas entièrement rassurée. J'étais assez mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas comment entamer la discussion.

\- Écoute, Kenpachi, je... À propos d'hier soir...

\- Désolé.

\- Hein ?

Je cru avoir mal entendu, mais vu la tête qu'il faisait, c'était forcément ça. Sauf que c'était impossible. Avait-on déjà entendu dire que le capitaine Zaraki s'était un jour excusé auprès de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne le croyais pas. Peut-être que je commençais à entendre des voix...

\- Pour ta main, ajouta-t-il, voyant sans doute que j'avais du mal à percuter.

Oh. Donc, il s'était réellement excusé, je n'avais pas rêvé. On dirait qu'il était dans un bon jour aujourd'hui. Puisqu'il avait fait un gros effort, je décidais de le pardonner. Après tout, je n'avais pas eu mal très longtemps vu que je m'étais soignée tout de suite après.

\- Euh, c'est bon, c'est oublié, répondis-je, hésitante. Je m'excuse aussi, j'étais énervée et je n'ai pas arrêté de dire des grossièretés...

Il sourit légèrement amusé.

\- C'était plutôt marrant de te voir jurer comme un charretier, dit-il.

Je rougis mais respirais un peu mieux. L'ambiance se détendait petit à petit.

\- Kenpachi, j'aimerais vraiment que ça se passe mieux entre nous, tentais-je de m'expliquer. Je veux dire, on est sensé travailler ensemble tous les jours, donc ça serait mieux si notre relation restait strictement professionnelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça éviterait que je perde mon sang-froid comme hier.

J'avais essayé de présenter la chose le mieux possible pour éviter de le froisser (qui ? Kenpachi ? Nan !) et cela parut marcher.

\- Ok, se contenta-t-il de répondre, comme s'il se fichait complètement de ce dont on parlait.

Je me sentis légèrement vexée mais je passais outre en me traitant mentalement d'idiote (oui, ça lui arrive souvent). Je pris une grande inspiration et m'approchais encore de lui.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on a fait la paix, est-ce que tu as des blessures à me montrer ? Hier soir, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de te le demander...

En fait, je savais très bien qu'il n'avait aucune blessure la veille puisqu'il avait passé la journée dans son bureau. Mais je voulais voir ses blessures de cette nuit. Heureusement, il accepta de me les montrer, apparemment inconscient du fait que j'aurais pu me douter de quelque chose de louche si je n'avais pas déjà été au courant de ses escapades nocturnes.

Comme je l'avais deviné, ses blessures étaient bénignes : une épaule contusionnée, pas mal ecchymoses, une estafilade sur l'avant-bras droit et deux autres sur la jambe droite. Je le soignais rapidement sans poser de question inutile. Soulagée, je lui souris avant de me lever.

\- Passe une bonne journée, le saluais-je avant de partir.

Il hocha la tête, visiblement décidé à faire des efforts pour bien se tenir. Ça me faisait tout bizarre, j'en venais presque à regretter nos disputes et les sensations fortes qu'il me faisait toujours ressentir... Je sortis du bâtiment en secouant la tête. J'avais eu ce que je voulais, au moins maintenant ça devrait mieux se passer entre nous.

Je vis que la cour s'était bien remplie pendant notre conversation et aperçu Ikkaku et Yumichika sur mon banc. Enfin, le banc sur lequel j'avais pris l'habitude de m'asseoir. C'était plus court de dire "mon banc" finalement. Bref, je me dirigeais vers eux et les saluais, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air gênée face au shinigami au crâne rasé. Il se comporta comme s'il ne m'avait pas embrassé la veille, me facilitant la tâche, et nous discutâmes comme d'habitude pendant l'entraînement.

Je profitais de la pause du midi pour rentrer chez moi faire une sieste. Je doutais fortement que Kenpachi en profite pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, la pause du midi était trop courte pour qu'il ait le temps de faire un aller-retour dans le Hueco Mundo et il devait organiser les patrouilles ensuite.

Ce jour-là, il participa aux patrouilles lui aussi, je dus donc le suivre encore une fois. J'aimais bien le regarder combattre, j'apprenais beaucoup ainsi. Sur lui autant que sur l'art du combat d'ailleurs. J'avais toujours des pensées parfois déplacées à son égard, mais j'essayais de ne plus y penser. Professionnelle. A partir de maintenant je devais rester professionnelle. Ça serai dur, mais j'y arriverais. Enfin, je l'espérais.

 **Fin du chapitre 5**

 _Mon petit Ikkaku chéri commence à prendre son importance, vous préférez qui vous ?_

 _C'était dur pour moi de devoir éloigner Lina et Ken-chan... Pensez-vous que Lina va tenir ses bonnes résolutions ?_

 _Bisous de chat 3_


	6. chapitre 6

_Ce chapitre contient du contenu interdit aux moins de 18 ans, alors les âmes sensibles, sautez ce chapitre, je résumerais rapidement (et chastement ) ce qui s'est passé dans le prochain chapitre._

 _A supposer que des âmes sensibles lisent une fanfic sur Zaraki Kenpachi... XD Bref, pour le reste (bande de pervers!), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! XP_

 **Chapitre 6 : Dans l'ombre du démon.**

Ce soir là, je n'avais pas prévu d'aller à l'entraînement avec Momo et ma meilleure amie ne m'attendait pas devant chez moi, j'en profitais donc pour me reposer et prendre un peu soin de moi. Je pris une douche bien chaude, j'en profitais pour m'épiler les jambes (oui oui, les shinigamis ont aussi les poils qui poussent !) et le reste (si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler...) puis je me fis une petite manucure. Je me séchais les cheveux quand j'entendis frapper à ma porte.

Encore nue sous ma serviette, je ne pris pas la peine de m'habiller pour aller ouvrir, il n'y avait que Matsumoto qui venait me voir chez moi. J'ouvris donc la porte, mes cheveux encore mouillés pendant sur ma nuque, en serviette et pieds nus. Sauf que ça n'était pas la belle rousse. Mon sourire de bienvenue se figea sur mon visage tandis j'essayais tant bien que mal de me cacher derrière la porte.

\- Je... Ikkaku ! Qu'est-ce que... tu fais là ?! bredouillais-je, gênée qu'il m'ait vue dans une telle tenue (si on peut appeler une serviette par ce mot).

Le jeune shinigami avait paru surpris de me voir ainsi lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte, mais il arborait désormais un sourire taquin.

\- Je voulais t'inviter à sortir mais à te voir aussi accueillante, je veux bien m'inviter chez toi plutôt ! dit-il avec une mine mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse.

Je piquais un fard. Même si j'avais déjà eu des aventures avec des hommes, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me fasse du rentre dedans de cette façon. Évidemment, je n'avais pas non plus l'habitude de me balader à moitié à poil devant un mec que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques jours ! En fait, j'étais même plutôt pudique, à la base.

\- Je... Attend deux minutes ! fis-je en lui fermant précipitamment la porte au nez.

Je me dépêchais de m'habiller et de me coiffer, puis je rouvris la porte légèrement essoufflée.

\- Désolée, m'excusais-je honteuse, je croyais que c'était Matsumoto, c'est pour ça que j'ai quand même ouvert. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir d'autres visiteurs qu'elle...

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser, c'était plutôt agréable à regarder, répondit le shinigami au crâne rasé, se moquant ouvertement de ma gêne.

Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule en lui tirant la langue. Ça n'était pas très gentil de sa part de se moquer ainsi de moi.

\- Aie, dit-il, feignant d'avoir eu mal. Ok, ok, j'ai compris, plus de compliment.

Je ris et ma gêne disparut enfin. Ikkaku m'observait avec son sourire habituel et cela m'aida à me détendre.

\- Sinon, tu ne voulais pas m'inviter à sortir quelque part ? lui rappelais-je.

\- Ouais, en fait je voulais juste te proposer une petite séance d'entraînement privée, juste toi et moi, expliqua-t-il tandis que son sourire se faisait suggestif. Renji m'a dit que tu n'étais pas mauvaise en combat et comme tu ne participes jamais aux entraînements de la onzième division, je voulais voir ça par moi-même.

Un entraînement ? Je venais juste de sortir de la douche, ça me paraissait un peu bête d'aller faire du sport juste après... D'un autre côté, la proposition du shinigami au crâne rasé me tentait vraiment. À les voir combattre chaque jour, je me demandais souvent ce que je vaudrais face à un membre de la onzième.

Et puis, concernant sa proposition d'hier soir, j'avais pris ma décision. Alors faire un petit échauffement avant me semblait être une bonne idée. Me voyant songeuse, Ikkaku en profita pour me saisir par la hanche et me rapprocher de lui.

\- Alors, ça te tente un petit corps à corps ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ok, répondis-je les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

Nous n'allions pas vraiment faire de "corps à corps" puisque nous allions nous combattre avec un sabre en bois. Mais j'avais saisi l'allusion et appréciais le jeu de mots. Je sentis l'excitation me gagner, aussi bien dans l'attente de notre combat que de ce qui suivrait. Ce soir, je n'avais pas envie d'être sage.

Suivant le jeune homme jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement, j'allais vérifier en passant que le bureau de Kenpachi était vide, ce qui était heureusement le cas. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voit en plein... "corps à corps" avec Ikkaku, pensais-je en souriant à cette expression. Me munissant d'un bokuto, le sabre de bois que l'on utilisait lors des entraînements, je fis quelques passes d'échauffement avant de me poster face à mon adversaire.

Ce dernier me sourit, l'air impatient de commencer et je me forçais à me concentrer. Même si ça n'était qu'un combat amical, j'avais envie de montrer au jeune shinigami de la onzième ce dont étais capable la vice-capitaine de la quatrième division.

\- Allez petite tigresse, montre moi tes crocs, me provoqua le shinigami au crâne rasé en me faisant signe d'attaquer.

\- Tu l'auras voulu ! fanfaronnais-je avant de m'élancer à sa rencontre.

Étant petite et légère, j'avais déjà un avantage sur mon adversaire. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, ne m'ayant jamais combattue auparavant, c'était que j'étais gauchère. Or, beaucoup de combattants étaient désarçonnés la première fois qu'ils combattaient un gaucher : les coups ne venaient pas du côté auquel ils étaient habitués et il fallait qu'ils adaptent leur garde en conséquence. Alors que moi, j'étais habituée à combattre des droitiers.

Je tentais donc d'abord de l'attaquer sur son flanc droit, puisque les droitiers avaient tendance à parer sur la gauche. S'il fut surpris par mon attaque, il ne s'y laissa pas tromper et réussi à esquiver avant que je ne le touche tout en lançant une contre-attaque sur ma droite. On pouvait dire que sa place de troisième siège de la onzième était méritée !

Le prenant de vitesse, je me jetais à terre pour éviter son bokuto. Me servant de ma main droite comme d'appuis, je me projetait avec force vers lui, mon arme pointée vers l'avant et il dû faire un grand bond en arrière pour ne pas être touché. Je le toisais avec amusement.

\- Alors, on recule devant une faible soigneuse, monsieur le troisième siège de la onzième division ? me moquais-je.

Bon, j'avoue, c'était un peu prétentieux de ma part de dire ça alors qu'on venait juste de commencer le combat. Mais ça m'amusait vraiment de titiller sa fierté de combattant et à voir son sourire s'agrandir, ça l'amusait lui aussi.

\- Renji ne m'avait pas menti, t'es vraiment douée... pour une soigneuse ! me nargua-t-il avant de courir dans ma direction.

Je l'attendais de pied ferme et me mis en position pour parer. Arrivé à trois mètres de moi, Ikkaku bondit pour donner plus d'élan et de force à son attaque, m'obligeant à reculer ma garde et la repositionner légèrement vers le haut. Nous nous fîmes face quelques secondes, nos armes entrecroisées, avant que je ne recule précipitamment pour éviter que ma garde ne se brise, sa force étant supérieure à la mienne.

\- Alors, qui est-ce qui recule maintenant ? railla-t-il avant de repasser immédiatement à l'assaut.

Surprise par sa vitesse, je fis un roulé boulé et son bokuto atterrit pile poil à l'endroit où je m'étais tenue quelques secondes avant. Je me relevais rapidement et plongeais sur lui, l'attaquant au niveau de ses jambes, mais le jeune shinigami sauta en l'air et retomba sur moi, me plaquant ainsi au sol, son arme pointée dans mon dos.

\- Ippon, dit-il au creux de mon oreille, l'air triomphant.

Je frissonnais sous son souffle et lâchait mon arme en signe de défaite. Il se releva et m'aida à en faire de même. Je fis la moue, déçue de m'être fait avoir si rapidement. Le shinigami au crâne rasé me pinça la joue pour me dérider.

\- Fais pas la tête, t'as tenu plus longtemps face à moi que beaucoup de membres de la onzième ! m'assura-t-il.

Je le regardais de travers histoire de voir s'il se foutait encore de ma gueule, mais il avait l'air sérieux et cela me fit plaisir. Je lui tirais la langue histoire de me redonner contenance et j'allais reposer mon arme à sa place. Alors qu'il en faisait de même, je m'étirais, légèrement contusionnée par notre petite séance de sport puis je grimaçais en humant l'odeur de transpiration qui imprégnait ma tenue.

\- Je suis bonne pour reprendre une douche, soupirais-je.

Je sentis soudain deux mains se poser sur mes hanches et un torse musclé se presser contre mon dos alors qu'Ikkaku se plaçait derrière moi. Il pencha sa tête vers le bas et se mit à me mordiller délicatement l'oreille, me faisant vibrer de plaisir.

\- Hum, ça m'intéresse, ça... laissa-t-il échapper entre deux mordillements. Est-ce que je suis invité ?

Il délaissa mon oreille pour parsemer mon cou de petits baisers, me mordant et me léchant aux endroits les plus sensibles, causant des vagues de chaleur irrépressibles dans mon bas-ventre. J'eus beaucoup de mal à me reprendre, mais il le fallait bien puisque cet idiot était en train de me peloter sur un terrain d'entraînement, où n'importe qui pouvait nous voir.

Me retournant vers lui, je lui fis une pichenette sur le nez et cela eut l'effet escompté. Il me lâcha et se frotta le bout du nez.

\- Aie ! C'est pas très sympa de faire ça, je commençais à bien m'amuser moi... gémit-il, faussement attristé.

\- Sauf que je n'aime pas me faire peloter en public, monsieur le shinigami pervers, le grondais-je avec amusement. Si tu veux que je t'invite à me suivre chez moi, il va falloir te tenir à carreau jusque-là.

\- Aye madame, répondit-il avec un sourire suave, le regard assombri par le désir.

Nous retournâmes donc chez moi et, durant tout le long du trajet, nous restâmes silencieux, comme si parler rendrait l'attente plus longue. Une délicieuse tension planait entre nous deux même si je n'osais pas le regarder, de peur que mon audace ne retombe.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je le laissais passer devant en ouvrant la porte de chez moi que nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, provoquant un frisson qui descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi, il me laissa tout juste le temps de faire un pas avant de m'emprisonner entre ses bras.

\- Alors, on en était où déjà ? fit-il en faisant descendre ses mains jusque dans le bas de mon dos.

Il pencha sa tête vers le bas et je mis sur la pointe des pieds pour le laisser m'embrasser, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer le baiser. Je m'agrippais à son uniforme avant de laisser remonter mes mains dans sa nuque. Nos lèvres ne cessaient de se quitter avant de se retrouver, se mordillant sans cesse, tandis que de légers gémissements m'échappaient.

Des papillons dansaient dans mon ventre et je commençais à avoir vraiment très chaud. Ikkaku lâcha un grognement d'impatience et plaça ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever sur quelques mètres avant de m'allonger sur le lit, me recouvrant de son corps. Tandis qu'il recommençait à me mordiller dans le cou, ses mains s'affairaient à défaire ma ceinture avant de se glisser sous le tissu de mon uniforme.

De mon côté, j'avais fait de même et avais passé les mains dans son dos, le griffant légèrement au passage chaque fois qu'il me mordait à un point sensible. Ôtant mes chaussures à l'aide de mes pieds, je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour mieux sentir son désir et je souris en l'entendant grogner dans mon cou avant qu'il ne relève la tête.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te saute dessus, marmonna-t-il en tirant sur mon uniforme pour me l'enlever.

Je me redressais pour l'aider tout en faisant glisser le sien le long de ses bras, lui jetant un regard aguicheur.

\- Ça se pourrait, lâchais-je histoire de le provoquer un peu.

Ses yeux devinrent encore plus sombres et je sentis son bassin se presser contre mon bas-ventre, me faisant prendre la mesure de l'ampleur de son désir. Sentir son membre dur contre moi m'arracha un gémissement d'impatience et nous nous hâtâmes de finir de nous déshabiller l'un l'autre.

Prenant mon visage entre ses mains, mon compagnon se remit à m'embrasser avec plus de passion encore, tandis que nos corps nus se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Sa langue vint bientôt me titiller les lèvres avant de s'infiltrer dans ma bouche, caressant ma langue et mon palais. Je l'imitais, obtenant ainsi un grognement d'appréciation de la part de mon partenaire et je sentis sa main glisser vers ma poitrine.

Quand il saisit la pointe de mon sein entre ses deux doigts pour jouer avec, je sentis comme une traction s'effectuer entre ma poitrine et mon bas-ventre. Je me frottais alors contre lui en gémissant de plus belle. L'une de mes mains alla lui agripper la fesse pour le plaquer encore plus contre moi tandis que les ongles de mon autre main se plantaient dans son dos. Il cessa alors de m'embrasser et se redressa avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, même si le désir enflammait toujours ses prunelles.

\- Dis donc, petite tigresse, tu ne serais pas un poil impatiente ?

J'ouvrais les yeux et lui lançais un regard incendiaire pour lui intimer de reprendre immédiatement ce qu'il venait d'interrompre. Ricanant doucement, il se pencha vers ma poitrine pour attraper la pointe d'un de mes seins entre ses lèvres cette fois-ci, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Une de ses mains jouait avec mon autre sein tandis que la seconde glissait le long de mon ventre, me caressant avec douceur.

Cette attente était une délicieuse torture et lorsque sa main atteignit enfin mon bas-ventre, je lâchais un petit cri. Il glissa un doigt entre les plis de mon intimité, déjà prête depuis longtemps à l'accueillir, et je me mis à onduler sous ses caresses, transportée de plaisir. Sa langue titillait encore mon mamelon et je commençais à haleter.

La main que j'avais posée dans son dos descendit lentement sur son torse, caressant ses pectoraux puis ses abdominaux, mais ne pouvant aller plus loin. Il était positionné bien trop bas pour que je puisse encore descendre. Mon gémissement de frustration se transforma en cri lorsqu'il introduisit son doigt à l'intérieur même de mon intimité. Je m'arc-boutais contre son corps en gémissant de plaisir.

\- Ikkaku, le suppliais-je, mes yeux toujours rivés dans les siens.

Il cessa alors de s'intéresser à ma poitrine et emprisonna mes mains au-dessus de ma tête avec l'une des siennes. Il posa son autre main contre le mur et s'assit à califourchon sur moi, me laissant tout le loisir d'admirer sa nudité.

Puis, il me pénétra enfin avec lenteur tandis que je mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir mes cris. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux, concentrée sur le mouvement de va-et-vient de son membre long et dur, qui provoquait d'intenses sensations dans tout mon corps. J'essayais de dégager mes mains pour parcourir son corps, mais mon compagnon me tenait trop fermement.

\- Ta ta, c'est moi qui mène la danse, murmura mon partenaire d'une voix rauque, le visage enfouis dans mon cou.

Impuissante, je ne pouvais que me laisser faire, accompagnant ses mouvements lascifs avec mon bassin. Il s'était remis à me mordre le cou (non, c'est pas un vampire c'est juste que Lina est très sensible dans le cou et il l'a remarqué!) et je ne pu retenir mes cris plus longtemps, le plaisir se faisant de plus en plus intense. Le va-et-vient accéléra brusquement et l'on n'entendit bientôt plus que nos deux souffles saccadés, entrecoupés par mes gémissements et les grognements d'Ikkaku.

Finalement, je jouis enfin, haletant de plaisir, puis mon compagnon en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, ses coups de reins se faisant plus lents et plus profonds avant de s'arrêter totalement. Il lâcha enfin mes mains et se laissa glisser à côté de moi, un bras en travers de ma poitrine, sa jambe emprisonnant les miennes.

Alors que nous tentions de reprendre mutuellement notre souffle, je sentis sa main venir me caresser la joue. L'esprit totalement embrumé par le plaisir et le corps engourdi, je tournais paresseusement la tête vers lui et lui souris langoureusement, les yeux brillants. Me tournant entièrement sur le côté pour être dans ses bras, je passais un bras sur sa nuque et lui caressais le haut du dos du bout des doigts. Voyant une étincelle de désir se rallumer dans ses yeux, je me mis à rire.

\- Si tu crois que je suis encore en état de faire quoi que ce soit, tu rêves ! fis-je en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- L'espoir fait vivre, répondit-il en soupirant légèrement, jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux. Au moins ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait mon travail, si tu es fatiguée à ce point...

\- Prétentieux !

Je lui tirais la langue et son sourire se fit malicieux.

\- Je dirais plutôt "méticuleux". Si tu n'avais pas été satisfaite, j'aurais dû recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu le sois.

Riant de nouveau, je laissais glisser ma main pour caresser ses biceps l'air rêveuse. Oui, j'étais très satisfaite. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi... détendue. Et même si je ne lui avouerais pas parce qu'il avait déjà bien assez la grosse tête comme ça, ça avait été une des meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de ma vie.

\- Au fait, tu ne voulais pas prendre une douche ? me demanda-t-il l'air gourmand.

Je secouais la tête, amusée.

\- C'est hors de question que je prenne ma douche avec toi, répondis-je. Je ne te fais pas confiance pour garder tes mains ailleurs que sur moi !

Il fit la moue, déçu.

\- Hum, t'es vraiment méchante, après ce que je viens de te faire, tu devrais me vénérer comme un dieu.

J'éclatais de rire tout en lui jetant un oreiller à la figure. Il était vraiment impossible !

\- Allez, je te laisse te rhabiller et si je te vois pointer le bout de ton nez dans ma salle de bain, je n'hésiterais pas à te l'aplatir ! le menaçais-je en me levant du lit.

Il se redressa légèrement pour mater mon corps nu, arborant une expression suggestive. Je soupirais, à la fois amusée et désespérée. Les hommes et leur libido démesurée ! J'allais prendre rapidement une douche rafraîchissante sans qu'aucune intrusion intempestive ne vienne me déranger. Ikkaku était peut-être un chouia prétentieux mais, au moins, il n'était pas insistant.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain à nouveau enroulée dans une serviette, le shinigami au crâne rasé était déjà habillé, patientant bien sagement sur mon canapé. Il me jeta un œil amusé.

\- Si tu comptes porter ce genre de tenue à chaque fois que je viens chez toi, ne viens pas t'étonner après que j'aie les mains baladeuses... dit-il d'une voix rauque après s'être levé.

Il s'approcha de moi lentement avec une démarche féline.

\- Qui te dit que je vais t'inviter de nouveau chez moi ? le taquinais-je en haussant un sourcil alors qu'il m'attrapait par la taille.

\- Hum... Mon instinct de mâle ? se targua-t-il en avançant ses lèvres pour m'embrasser.

Je le laissais faire quelques secondes avant de le repousser doucement.

\- Ok, j'avoue, ton instinct de mâle à raison, concédais-je, magnanime. Je pense qu'on pourra se revoir... un de ces quatre.

Guettant sa réaction, je vis qu'il ne semblait ni contrarié, ni déçu. Décidément, c'était vraiment un mec génial : bon amant, pas pressant, marrant... Il ne se permettait des comportements déplacés uniquement quand nous étions seuls et agissait en ami en public. C'était parfait. Bien moins prise de tête qu'un autre mec de ma connaissance... Chassant rapidement le visage énervant de mes pensées, je décidais tout de même de prendre mes précautions.

\- Écoute, je voudrais pas faire ma casse-pieds, mais juste histoire qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'ondes... On peut s'éclater de temps en temps ensemble, mais pas de prise de tête ni de sentimentalisme à la mords-moi-le-nœud (sérieux, regardez l'origine de cette expression, c'est trop drôle ! XD), on est d'accord ?

\- J'ai une tête à faire dans le sentimentalisme ? grogna-t-il, l'air vaguement insulté.

Je ris avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- C'était juste pour être sûre, le rassurais-je. Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il est temps qu'on se dise à la prochaine fois... Enfin, même si techniquement on se voit demain.

Ikkaku m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de chez moi.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, tigresse, me salua-t-il sur le pas de la porte, redevenant celui que je côtoyais au travail.

\- On se voit demain, répondis-je, impressionnée par son changement d'attitude soudain.

Sérieusement, ce mec devrait penser à faire une carrière d'acteur dans le monde réel. Bref, je refermais la porte et enfilais mon pyjama avant d'aller me coucher. Cette soirée avait été vraiment intense et j'étais complètement exténuée. Je priais avec ferveur pour pouvoir avoir une nuit complète cette fois-ci puis je m'endormis, rêvant des caresses d'Ikkaku.

 **Fin du chapitre 6**

 _Et voilà, je l'ai fait... C'est le genre de scène qui est super dure à écrire, on se demande toujours si on en fait trop ou pas assez, alors je vous laisse juger. Moi j'aime bien le résultat (en même temps je suis pas très objective XP)._

 _Dites-moi moi également ce que vous pensez de la scène de combat (deux scènes difficiles à écrire dans un même chapitre, je vous ai gâtés )._

 _Bisous de chat 3_


	7. chapitre 7

_Dans le précédent chapitre : Lina est rentrée chez elle après le travail et sort de la douche quand elle entend frapper. Elle va ouvrir en serviette, pensant que c'est Matsumoto sauf que c'est en fait Ikkaku, ravi de la voir dans cette "tenue". Il l'invite à une séance d'entraînement privée et Lina accepte. Il vont donc se latter (gentiment) avec un sabre en bois, Ikkaku gagne et ils retournent chez Lina pour faire des trucs pas catholiques les petits cochons. Avant qu'il ne parte de chez elle, Lina précise à Ikkaku qu'il ne doit pas y avoir de sentiments entre eux, ce qui n'a pas l'air de le déranger._

 _Voilà, comme ça les personnes (sûrement rares et paumées d'avoir atterrit sur ma fic) qui ont préféré ne pas lire le chapitre 6 sauront tout ce qui s'est passé. Il va y avoir de l'action dans ce chapitre (et ça c'est cool ) ! Allez bonne lecture à tous !_

 **Chapitre 7 : À la poursuite du démon.**

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, mon quotidien sembla se calmer enfin comparé à ma première semaine en tant que vice-capitaine. Kenpachi était étrangement sage avec moi, même lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls dans son bureau.

Je dus le suivre quelques fois en patrouilles et quatre fois dans le Hueco Mundo, dont deux fois en pleine nuit, ce dont je me serais bien passé. Durant les patrouilles, il était rarement blessé. Lors de ses virées dans le désert, c'était autre chose... La journée, il se débrouillait pas mal, et heureusement car j'aurais eu bien du mal à l'aider sans qu'il ne me voie.

La nuit, par contre, ses adversaires semblaient être plus souvent en groupe et il tombait régulièrement sur deux adjuchas ensemble, ce qui corsait le combat. A chaque fois, je me postais de plus en plus près de l'action, pour pouvoir intervenir en cas d'urgence.

J'avais beau savoir que ces excursions étaient aussi bien interdites que déraisonnables, j'éprouvais de plus en plus d'excitation et d'admiration en voyant le démon combattre. A force de l'observer, j'avais même retenu quelques techniques de combat qu'il utilisait régulièrement, noté ses postures et ses stratégies - enfin, souvent il y allait juste au feeling...

Mais lors de ces combats il récoltait aussi des blessures plus graves. Lors de sa dernière sortie nocturne, il avait reçu un coup sur la tête qui l'avait pratiquement assommé. Même s'il avait fini par se débarrasser de ses assaillants, sur le chemin du retour, il s'était montré plus négligent qu'à l'accoutumé. J'étais donc intervenue pour tuer le gillian qui le suivait, attiré par l'odeur de son sang. Heureusement, j'avais réussi à être brève et relativement silencieuse et le capitaine de la onzième ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Quand je devais le soigner après ses escapades dans le désert, je ne posais toujours aucune question mais j'avais parfois du mal à me maîtriser. Une fois, alors que ses blessures étaient particulièrement graves et nombreuses, j'avais eu les larmes aux yeux et j'avais serré les dents pour contenir ma colère. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi aimait-il à ce point se mettre en danger ?

Je continuais à faire mes rapports régulièrement à Unohana, qui m'encourageait à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait trop déprimée. Je n'avais avoué à personne la véritable raison de ma présence au sein de la onzième division, après tout, c'était une mission secrète. Mais cela me démangeait parfois de tout déballer à Matsumoto ou à Momo.

Ma relation avec Ikkaku n'avait pas du tout changé, nous restions bons amis, nous échangions pas mal de plaisanteries et nous sortions avec nos autres amis le soir. Sauf que une ou deux fois par semaine, il venait me retrouver chez moi et me faisait monter au septième ciel, plusieurs fois d'affilée parfois. Bref, une petite routine s'était installée.

Jusqu'à ce jour. Oh, il avait commencé relativement normalement : j'avais eu une nuit tranquille donc j'étais plutôt de bonne humeur et Yachiru-chan m'avait même complimentée sur le fait qu'aujourd'hui je ne ressemblais pas à un zombie. Donc, tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que les patrouilles partent en mission. Kenpachi n'y participais pas et environs vingt minutes après, je le vis sortir de son bureau et se diriger vers la sortie de la cour.

Dès qu'il eut disparu de ma vue, je me précipitais à sa poursuite, le suivant de loin. Bien entendu, il se rendait encore au Hueco Mundo. Je soupirais, pressentant que mon après-midi allait être long. Dans le grand désert, il tua deux adjuchas esseulés à la suite sans rencontrer de problème particulier. Puis il tomba sur un duo, ce qui n'était pas commun en pleine journée.

Le démon décida tout de même de les attaquer en essayant de les prendre par surprise. Cela eut l'air de marcher dans un premier temps et il réussit à mettre à terre un de ses adversaires avant de se concentrer sur le second. Il était en plein combat quand soudain, un troisième adjuchas apparut, voulant apparemment sa part du shinigami. Là encore, le capitaine de la onzième m'impressionna par son enthousiasme et son envie d'en découdre malgré la difficulté. Ce mec était tout simplement fou.

Mais je ne pus rester admirative plus longtemps en voyant le premier adjuchas préalablement assommé se réveiller. Merde. Me rapprochant furtivement de la scène de combat, je sentis l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines. Mon cœur battait si fort que je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Jetant un œil discret, je fis de mon mieux pour rester calme et laisser Kenpachi s'en sortir seul. Il semblait s'amuser encore plus que d'ordinaire, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres et couvert de sang - le sien comme celui de ses ennemis.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je le vis tomber, un genou à terre, vomissant une flaque de sang sur le sol, que je me décidais à intervenir. Un des adjuchas avait disparu, tranché par le zampakuto du démon, et les deux autres étaient salement amochés, mais ils se jetèrent tout de même sur leur proie en la voyant à terre.

Me concentrant sur mon kido, j'eus tout juste le temps d'invoquer un kekkai assez puissant au-dessus du shinigami blessé pour contenir leur attaque. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, j'incantais un nouveau sort assez simple mais qui me permettrait de pouvoir rejoindre le guerrier avant qu'il ne subisse un nouvel assaut. Sortant de ma cachette, mon zampakuto à la main, j'utilisais le shunpo pour me rapprocher de mes ennemis, mon index droit tendu vers mes cibles.

\- Hado no ichi : sho ! criais-je pour finaliser mon sort tandis que les deux adjuchas étaient propulsés plusieurs mètres en arrière alors que je les touchais.

Je vis l'air surpris puis renfrogné qui apparurent successivement sur le visage de Kenpachi et ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. Oui, je savais, il n'était pas content de me voir. Mais bon, je venais de lui sauver les fesses, il pourrait faire un effort d'amabilité quand même ! (Ken-chan plus amabilité = ha ha ha !) M'accroupissant à ses côtés, je posais une main sur son épaule pour sonder rapidement ses blessures à l'aide de mon kaido.

Il ne semblait pas à cours de reastu, en même temps ça m'aurait franchement étonné. Son état de faiblesse était principalement dû à la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdue, mais son plus gros problème était sa jambe gauche : il avait une fracture du tibia et son fémur était fissuré, impossible de se relever dans ces conditions.

Réfléchissant rapidement, je compris que je n'aurais pas le temps de le soigner avant que les deux adjuchas ne reviennent à l'assaut, donc j'allais devoir m'occuper d'eux d'abord. Je frémis d'appréhension, raffermissant ma prise sur mon sabre en me relevant face aux hollows. Bordel, heureusement que le démon les avait déjà à moitié dézingués, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau.

\- Hey, miss soigneuse, je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire là ? me demanda le blessé en m'attrapant le poignet.

\- T'en fais pas, Ken-chan, je prend la relève ! lançais-je avec entrain.

Ouais, je sais, je l'avais appelé de cette façon juste pour l'emmerder. Mais en même temps, il n'avait qu'à m'appeler par mon nom lui aussi ! Et non, mon entrain n'était pas feint : j'avais une furieuse envie d'en découdre avec ces enfoirés à cause de qui je passais le plus clair de mon temps à soigner ce mec. Je dégageais mon poignet d'une secousse et prenais mon sabre à deux mains, libérant mon shikai.

Deux saï apparurent dans chacune de mes mains : un genre de petit trident aussi court qu'une dague, piquant mais pas tranchant (c'est super pratique pour faire griller des chamallows). J'utilisais le shunpo pour me projeter dans les airs et allait empaler ma première arme dans l'œil gauche d'un de mes adversaires avant de faire une pirouette pour faire de même dans son œil droit avec ma seconde arme.

Alors que l'ajuchas se mettait à hurler en frappant un peu partout pour essayer de m'avoir, je retirais précipitamment mes armes avant de retomber au sol, les mains en avant. Je profitais de ma position stratégique pour lui planter une arme dans le pied, le clouant ainsi au sol, avant de m'élancer d'un bond pour lui asséner un puissant coup de pied rotatif qui l'envoya à terre.

A ce moment-là, je vis arriver du coin de l'œil un joli cero que je faillis réussir à éviter. Touchée à l'épaule droite, je récupérais mon arme toujours plantée dans le pied du premier adjuchas pour faire face au second. De la bave acide dégoulinait de sa gueule béante (on va éviter de lui faire un bisou à celui-là ;P) et malgré le fait qu'il lui manquait un bras, que Kenpachi avait eu la prévenance de trancher au préalable, il semblait en meilleure forme que son compagnon.

Grimaçant de douleur, le sang coulant le long de mon bras blessé, je réfléchissais. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas et vite. Je n'aurais pas le temps d'utiliser le kido avant que mon adversaire ne m'attaque et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le combattre avec un bras en moins (bah au moins comme ils sont à égalité !). Avisant du coin de l'œil l'adjuchas à terre, je me rabattais sur ma dernière solution : la fuite.

J'attrapais prestement le shinigami blessé par le bras et me plaçais sous son épaule pour le soutenir puis j'utilisais le shunpo pour m'échapper avec lui le plus rapidement possible. Le hollow encore debout essaya bien de nous poursuivre mais il s'arrêta bien vite, vaincu par la fatigue et distancé trop rapidement. Le capitaine de la onzième n'avait rien dit jusque-là mais il utilisait également le shunpo pour que nous nous déplacions plus vite, ce dont je lui était reconnaissante.

Quand je jugeais que nous nous étions suffisamment éloignés de nos ennemis, je déposais mon lourd fardeau contre une saillie rocheuse avant de m'asseoir près de lui pour reprendre mon souffle. Bordel, j'avais eu chaud ! Levant les yeux vers Kenpachi, je vis son aura de rage et je me dis que j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de le laisser là-bas...

\- Maintenant ma petite Lina, tu vas m'expliquer comment t'as atterri ici et vaudrait mieux pour toi que ton explication me convienne ! gronda-t-il le regard menaçant.

Bon, au moins il m'avait appelé par mon prénom, y avait du progrès. Je soupirais, cherchant un moyen de m'en sortir sans provoquer plus de fureur chez le démon. Je savais qu'une partie de sa colère au moins était due au fait que je l'avais obligé à fuir le combat pour me mettre à l'abri, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en étant seul. Sans compter que je l'avais privé de la fin de son combat, quelle qu'en fut l'issue. Actuellement, il ne m'avait vraiment pas à la bonne alors j'allais devoir la jouer fine.

\- Je t'ai suivi, avouais-je au guerrier en soutenant son regard.

\- Ça je m'en serait douté, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ?!

J'avalais précipitamment ma salive alors qu'il m'attrapait par le bras (le gauche hein, pas celui qui est blessé c'est pas un tortionnaire non plus... Quoique ! XD) en le serrant assez fort pour que je ne puisse pas me dégager.

\- Quand je t'ai soigné le jour où tu as eu de la fièvre, j'ai tout de suite su que tu mentais en disant t'être blessé en patrouille...

Ça, c'était la stricte vérité. Même si je le savais parce que je l'avais espionné, ce que je ne me risquerais pas à lui révéler. Son regard se fit légèrement moins menaçant et il avait l'air décidé à m'écouter.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment que mes patients me mentent et... je m'inquiétais pour toi, continuais-je, sincère. Alors j'ai gardé un œil sur toi et je t'ai suivi à chaque fois que tu disparaissais mystérieusement.

Eh, j'étais plutôt douée pour dire la vérité en omettant les trucs les plus importants ! En tout cas, ça avait l'air plutôt cohérent donc je continuais sur cette voie.

\- Je t'ai suivi plusieurs fois dans le Hueco Mundo en me contentant de t'observer mais quand je t'ai vu à terre tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir. De toute façon dans l'état où est ta jambe, tu n'aurais pas pu t'en sortir sans moi, conclus-je avec appréhension, pas vraiment sûre de sa réaction à cette dernière phrase.

Il resserra sa prise sur mon bras, me causant une légère douleur qui me fit grimacer.

\- T'es mignonne à jouer les héros, mais encore faudrait-il pour ça que tu puisse faire autre-chose que t'enfuir ! fulmina-t-il. C'est quoi ce zampakuto de mes deux ?! Tu peux même pas trancher un hollow avec ce truc !

J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'il relève ce détail. Mon zampakuto, Shinseina, était assez original. Son nom signifiait : la sainte. Cela ne signifiait aucunement que je me prenne pour Jeanne d'Arc ou que j'entendais des putains de voix, non. Simplement, sous sa forme de shikai, mon zampakuto n'était pas faits pour tuer les hollows vu que les lames de mes deux armes n'étaient pas tranchantes.

D'ordinaire j'utilisais principalement le kido pour tuer mon adversaire, mais il fallait pour cela qu'il ne soit plus en état de riposter ou de l'un de mes coéquipiers le garde occupé le temps de l'incantation. Je pouvais affaiblir un hollow, je pouvais détourner son attention, mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner le coup de grâce. Telle était la limite de mon arme. Je pouvais aimer le combat mais je ne devais pas tuer, j'étais une soigneuse avant tout.

J'avais mis du temps à accepter cela lorsque je faisais encore partie de la cinquième division, utilisant alors mon zampakuto sous sa forme non libérée pour pouvoir tuer les hollows assez faibles et contourner ainsi sa volonté. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais en paix avec Shinseina, je l'avais accepté. Et je n'appréciais pas qu'on l'insulte.

\- Je suis une soigneuse, tu te rappelle ? J'utilise plus le kido pour combattre normalement, mais là je pouvais pas vraiment. Je sais que t'es pas content que j'aie interrompu ton combat, mais il était hors de question que je te regarde mourir bêtement, tout ça parce que tu t'amuse à parcourir le Hueco Mundo seul !

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, Kenpachi me relâcha et je me frottais le bras, soulagée. Il était encore énervé mais au moins il n'avait plus l'air de vouloir me tuer.

\- Fais ton boulot, m'ordonna-t-il avec un regard peu amène.

Même si je n'appréciais pas le ton qu'il avait employé, je me mis à l'ouvrage, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi à lui dissimuler que je l'espionnais pour le compte de Unohana et du capitaine commandant Yamamoto. Mes réserves de reiatsu étant sérieusement entamées (tout le monde n'est pas un puits de reiastu comme monsieur Kenpachi-sama!) à force d'avoir utilisé le shunpo pour me déplacer, je me contentais de ressouder les os de sa jambe et de refermer ses blessures qui saignaient le plus.

Cela m'utilisa tout de même une grande partie de mon énergie spirituelle et lorsque j'eus terminé, j'étais vraiment fatiguée.

\- Je soignerais le reste de tes blessures plus tard, pour le moment contentons-nous de rentrer au Seireitei avant le retour des patrouilles, proposais-je au démon, me gardant bien de prendre un air trop autoritaire.

Je savais que je devais faire profil bas, j'avais épuisé mes réserves de clémence auprès du capitaine de la onzième aujourd'hui. Pas question de le provoquer, même pour le fun.

\- Tu ne te soignes pas ? me demanda-t-il, étonnamment prévenant.

\- Je... n'ai plus assez de reiastu pour le faire, avouais-je, surprise de sa question. Je garde ce qui me reste pour rentrer.

\- Soigne-toi, m'enjoignit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

Le regardant de travers, j'obéis en fronçant les sourcils. Si je ne pouvais pas utiliser le shunpo pour rentrer, nous ne serions pas arrivés avant le retour des patrouilles, il devait le savoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais tout même soulagée de ne plus ressentir de douleur dans mon épaule. Il se leva en me voyant rouvrir les yeux puis me tendit une main. Croyant qu'il voulait simplement m'aider à me relever, je la pris sans aucune méfiance. Je me retrouvais soudain tirée vers le haut, mes pieds bien au-dessus du sol et j'atterris durement sur son dos, le souffle coupé.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Accroche-toi, fit-il sans me jeter un regard.

J'agrippais le haut de son uniforme juste avant qu'il ne se mette à utiliser le shunpo, me faisant presque flotter dans son dos (Oh le joli drapeau ! Ah non, c'est Lina ! XD). Bordel, il aurait pu me prévenir avant de faire ça ! Resserrant ma prise pour éviter d'être happée par le vent, je passais mes bras autour du cou de ma "monture" (ah ah ah !) et me retrouvais plaquée contre son dos.

La vitesse à laquelle nous allions ne permettais aucune communication et heureusement parce que j'étais à la fois énervée et gênée. J'aurais sûrement dit une connerie qui lui aurait déplu et soit il m'aurait laissée dans le désert me débrouiller toute seule pour rentrer, soit on se serait chamaillé comme avant. Je devais avouer que ça m'avait un peu manqué d'être assez proche de lui pour sentir son odeur, sa chaleur, la douceur de ses cheveux...

Sur ces pensées complètement inutiles qui montraient bien à quel point j'étais crevée, je finis par m'endormir, bercée par le mouvement régulier de ses longs sauts. Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, en fin de journée je dirais au vu de la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre de la pièce où je me trouvais. Me redressant en me frottant les yeux, je me retrouvais face à Kenpachi assit à son bureau, en train de classer des papiers - c'était toujours aussi étrange et marrant de le voir faire ça.

\- Ça y est, t'as fini de pioncer ? me dit Kenpachi, s'arrêtant de travailler en me voyant remuer sur le lit de camp.

Je hochais la tête, pas encore assez réveillée pour parler d'une voix claire. Le guerrier s'approcha de moi, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Son regard n'était plus menaçant mais il restait dur comme de la pierre et je su que j'allais avoir droit à un sermon en bonne et due forme. Il prit fermement mon menton entre ses doigts, histoire que je ne puisse pas le lâcher des yeux.

\- Maintenant tu vas bien ouvrir tes jolies oreilles, ma petite, commença-t-il. La seule personne qui peut prétendre me donner des ordres, c'est ce putain de Yamamoto. J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais, et c'est pas une petite soigneuse comme toi qui va me dicter ce que je dois faire ou pas, c'est clair ?

Il ne criait même pas, mais il en était presque plus impressionnant ainsi. Je me sentais comme une gamine à qui on fait la leçon et je détestais ça. Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part, je hochais la tête à contre-cœur. Ok, j'avais pigé : lui grand capitaine démoniaque, moi pauvre petite soigneuse de rien du tout.

\- Bien. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de déguerpir et que je ne te surprenne plus à me suivre, conclut-il en me relâchant.

J'avais légèrement mal à la mâchoire, mais je retins ma langue, la vilaine vipère qui voulait cracher sa rancune.

\- Je dois te soigner avant de partir, lui fis-je remarquer un peu sèchement.

J'avais reconstitué une partie de mes réserves de reiatsu en dormant, alors autant le faire maintenant plutôt que le lendemain. Le capitaine de la onzième me regarda avec un drôle d'air avant de hausser les épaules puis de s'asseoir à côté de moi pour me laisser procéder. La colère que je ressentais semblait agir comme un excitant car alors que je posais mes mains sur sa peau pour le soigner, je recommençais à me sentir bouleversée par son contact.

A croire que j'étais en manque, mais non, Ikkaku était passé me voir deux soirs plus tôt. C'était juste ce mec qui agissait sur moi comme un aphrodisiaque ambulant. Bref, je finis ma tâche une dizaine de minutes plus tard, légèrement perturbée. Je me relevais rapidement et le toisais avec toute la dignité dont j'étais encore capable.

\- Je n'essaierais plus de te convaincre d'arrêter de mettre ta vie en danger, Kenpachi. Mais tu ne pourras pas non plus m'empêcher de te suivre. Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, tu n'es pas mon capitaine, tu es mon patient. Tant que je penserais que tu mets ta vie en danger, tu me trouveras à tes côtés.

Alors que je pensais sincèrement qu'il allait m'étrangler, il se contenta de secouer la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Tant que tu ne restes pas dans mes pattes, rien à foutre. Mais sache que je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour te venir en aide si jamais tu te fais attaquer.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien imaginé de tel, répondis-je avec orgueil. C'est moi les secours, pas l'inverse.

Sur ces belles paroles un poil prétentieuses, je sortis de son bureau drapée dans ma dignité, plutôt fière de moi. J'avais affronté la colère du démon sans trembler ni me faire tuer et j'avais même obtenu l'autorisation implicite de l'accompagner dans le Hueco Mundo ! Ah ah ah ! Je me sentais ravie du tour que je venais de lui jouer. Dehors, je rejoignis Ikkaku et Yumichika qui surveillaient la fin de l'entraînement du soir.

\- Dis donc, t'as l'air d'une gamine qui vient de faire une bêtise et qui en est fière, remarqua Yumichika en me voyant arriver vers eux avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi ? Voyons, tu sais très bien que je suis une fille sage, fis-je alors qu'Ikkaku se retenait de pouffer de rire.

Je leur demandais comment s'étaient passées les patrouilles puis il fut l'heure pour moi de soigner tout le monde avant la fin de la journée de travail. N'ayant pas reconstitué toutes mes réserves de reiatsu durant ma sieste, je finis lessivée et je rentrais directement me coucher chez moi, oubliant même de passer faire mon rapport à Unohana.

Trois heures plus tard, quelqu'un me réveilla en tambourinant à ma porte comme un forcené. Ayant une très forte envie de meurtre, je me dis que si c'était un membre de la seconde division, je songerais sérieusement à démissionner ! Et si c'était Ikkaku, je l'enverrais bouler à grand coup de pied au cul ! Ouvrant la porte comme une furie, je me stoppais net en voyant ma meilleure amie en larmes.

\- Matsumoto ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ? fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je la fis rapidement entrer tandis qu'elle baragouinait vainement dans mes cheveux, me trempant de ses larmes (et d'un truc gluant pas très glamour qui sortait de ses narines). J'allais m'asseoir sur mon canapé avec elle, toujours accrochée à mon épaule, et je tentais de la calmer en lui frottant doucement le dos.

\- Matsumoto, calme-toi chérie, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu me dis.

La belle rousse se mit à renifler de façon peu élégante et elle tendit la main pour que je lui donne un mouchoir. Une fois qu'elle se fut bruyamment mouchée, elle prit un second mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes.

\- Je... suis disputée... Renji... pleurnichait-elle.

Ok, au moins, j'avais compris cette fois.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? lui demandais-je en continuant de lui frotter le dos. Renji est toujours si gentil avec toi, je ne comprend pas...

\- Je... C'est pas lui, c'est moi, dit-elle en sanglotant de plus belle. Je... J'étais un peu trop soûle... Et, je l'ai embrassé sur la bouche, pour déconner... Sauf qu'il s'est énervé. Je sais pas pourquoi...

Oh. Moi, je croyais savoir. Je soupirais. Matsumoto était vraiment ingérable parfois quand elle avait trop bu. Dans ces cas-là, j'essayais toujours de me charger d'elle pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse de la peine à Renji en se comportant de façon... indélicate. D'habitude, cela signifiait se jeter dans les bras du premier qui passait. Mais ce soir, apparemment, elle avait décidé d'atteindre les sommets de la connerie.

Je comprenais tout à fait la réaction du jeune homme, si j'avais été à sa place je n'aurais certainement pas été aussi patiente. Sauf que Matsumoto était ma meilleure amie et en tant que telle, mon devoir était de la réconforter. Me concentrant légèrement, j'utilisais mon kaido pour la faire dessoûler.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas si en colère que ça, tentais-je de la rassurer. Il essaye juste de te protéger, tu sais bien qu'il est toujours comme ça en soirée.

\- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, répondit-elle d'une voix plus claire mais l'air toujours effondrée. Je comprend pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça... Ça a toujours été un jeu entre nous et je croyais... que ça lui plaisait.

Oh mes dieux. J'allais avoir un scoup en direct ! J'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

\- Tu veux dire que tu savais depuis tout ce temps que Renji était intéressé par toi ? l'interrogeais-je, à la fois anxieuse et avide de connaître la réponse à ma question.

\- Bah, bien sûr que oui, il passe son temps à me peloter et à me faire des compliments ! Je suis pas aveugle quand même ! déclara-t-elle comme si je venais de me foutre royalement de sa gueule.

J'avais l'étrange impression qu'on ne parlait pas du tout de la même chose.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit clairement oui ou non ? demandais-je, perdue. Si tu l'as embrassé ce soir et que tu ne lui as jamais demandé d'arrêter de te peloter, c'est que quelque part, il te plaît, non ?

Et là, je vis un truc incroyable, que je n'aurais jamais cru voir dans ma vie : Matsumoto rougit. Ouaip. Comme une collégienne ! Et elle était totalement sobre - certifiée 100% sobre par moi-même ! Du coup, la question qui se posait maintenant c'était : WHAAATTT ?! Je devais faire une tête qui exprimait très clairement mes pensées car la belle rousse rougit encore plus.

\- Je... C'est pas pareil avec lui... balbutia-t-elle. Je veux pas être une fille parmi tant d'autres... Je veux... être spéciale à ses yeux.

La mâchoire m'en tombait. Littéralement. Sérieusement, depuis tout ce temps, ces deux imbéciles étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et y en avait pas eu un seul pour avoir le courage de se déclarer ?! Bordel c'était vraiment trop con !

 **Fin du chapitre 7**

 _BANKAI ! Ah, j'avais envie de le dire ce mot-là !_

 _Bon bah voilà, on en a appris plus sur Lina et son zampakuto Shinseina (pas tout, hein, faut bien que j'en garde un peu pour la suite ! :P) dont je ne suis pas peu fière. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Sinon, ça redevient tendu entre Ken-chan et Lina \o/ et on va enfin connaître les sentiments de Matsumoto vis-à-vis de Renji ! Que d'émotions XD_

 _Bisous de chat 3_


	8. chapitre 8

_Hello petit kinder ! Alors, nous voici de retour en direct des révélations croustillantes de Matsumoto ! Attention, alerte à la guimauve : ce chapitre en est rempli ! (désolée c'est ma faute, je suis une incurable romantique)_

 _Ah, et maintenant au lieu de dire "Bonne lecture" j'ai envie de dire "Bankai !"..._

 _Donc, BANKAI ! :D_

 **Chapitre 8 : L'attraction du démon**

\- Lina, arrête, lâche-moi... protestait Matsumoto tandis que je la traînais derrière moi.

Après ce qu'elle venait de me dire, il était hors de question que je reste sans rien faire à l'écouter se lamenter sur son sort. Du coup, je l'avais attrapée par la main et j'étais en train de l'emmener chez Renji - si vous vous posez la question, je sais où il habite parce qu'avant d'être assez âgés pour aller dans les bars, nous allions souvent chez lui après les cours. La belle rousse protestait peut-être contre le traitement que je lui infligeais, mais elle se laissait diriger gentiment. Brave fille !

En arrivant devant la porte du grand tatoué, je frappais assez fort en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà couché. Ça m'étonnerait, à mon avis il devait avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil avec ce qu'il avait dit à ma meilleure amie. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur... Ikkaku.

\- Salut, fis-je, pas vraiment surprise de le voir là. On peut entrer ?

Il avait dû suivre Renji chez lui pour l'empêcher de déprimer. Voyant Matsumoto derrière moi, le shinigami au crâne rasé grimaça.

\- Je crois pas qu'il ait envie de la voir ce soir, dit-il en s'écartant malgré tout du passage.

\- T'inquiète, je gère, assurais-je avec un clin d'œil à son adresse.

En entrant, je vis le rouquin assis sur son canapé, la tête entre ses bras, les genoux écartés, en train de regarder le sol avec un air absent. Il avait vraiment pas l'air bien (pour une fois que le dépressif de l'histoire c pas Ulquiora ). Je m'approchais, traînant toujours mon "chargement" derrière moi. Chargement qui demeurait extrêmement silencieux depuis quelques minutes.

\- Yo Ren ! m'annonçais-je sans préambule en m'approchant de mon ami dépressif.

Il sembla se réveiller en entendant ma voix, se demandant sans doute ce que je foutais là. En levant la tête, il aperçu la belle rousse à mes côtés, qui fixait le sol avec une attention toute particulière. Je lui donnais un coup de coude pour qu'elle lève les yeux. Le grand tatoué avait pris un air buté et restait silencieux tandis qu'Ikkaku se tenait derrière nous, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Je soufflais bruyamment.

\- Bon, vu qu'aucun de vous deux ne semble prêt à parler, je vais devoir le faire à votre place, lançais-je en ayant l'impression de faire la morale à deux gosses. Renji, Matsumoto avait une bonne raison (autre que l'alcool !) de t'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure, même si elle n'ose pas te le dire parce qu'elle a peur de savoir ce que tu pense vraiment d'elle.

Le rouquin prit un air surpris et intéressé tandis que ma meilleure amie rougissait pour la seconde fois de sa vie (deux fois dans la même soirée quand même :P) et replongeait dans l'observation du sol (joli parquet dis donc, c'est M. Propre qui fait le ménage ? En parlant de lui Ikkaku pourrait être sa doublure... Pardon, je m'égare ! ). Je me tournais vers cette dernière pour en finir avec cette histoire.

\- Quant à toi, Matsumoto, si Ren s'est mis en colère c'est uniquement parce qu'il croyait que tu n'étais pas sincère. Crois-moi, il l'a attendu longtemps ce baiser !

Ce fut le tour du grand tatoué de rougir. Bien, bien. J'eus un sourire de connivence avec Ikkaku avant de pousser ma meilleure amie devant moi.

\- Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, on va vous laisser régler vos affaires entre vous, comme des adultes !

Sur ces mots, je pris le shinigami au crâne rasé par la main avant de sortir de chez Renji, laissant mes deux amis seuls pour parler. Une fois dehors, je lâchais Ikkaku et poussais un soupir de soulagement, espérant que ces deux imbéciles ne trouvent pas un moyen de gâcher tous mes efforts.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller pour eux ? me demanda mon compagnon.

\- Bah, si après ça ils n'arrivent toujours pas à être honnêtes vis-à-vis de leurs sentiments, je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus pour eux. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, j'aimerais bien finir ma nuit ! rouspétais-je un peu agacée.

\- Hum, dans ce cas là, je vais éviter de te raccompagner chez toi, fit le jeune shinigami avec un sourire contrit.

\- Oui, vaut mieux pas, confirmais-je l'air épuisée. Déjà, je me suis fait réveiller par ma meilleure amie en pleurs devant ma porte, je suis crevée et je dois me lever tôt demain pour aller voir Unohana. Un autre soir...

\- Ok, alors à demain.

Le shinigami au crâne rasé m'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir tandis que moi-même je me dirigeais vers chez moi. Au moins j'avais la consolation de savoir que je ne serais pas réveillée par un membre de la seconde division cette nuit. Vu qu'il était sorti dans le Hueco Mundo cet après-midi Kenpachi ne risquait pas d'y retourner cette nuit (ou sinon, c'est vraiment juste pour la faire chier XD).

Arrivée chez moi, je m'écroulais sur mon lit. Enlevant mon uniforme avec des mouvements aussi vifs que ceux d'une limace, je finis par m'endormir à moitié habillée. Le lendemain matin, je pris une douche rapide pour me réveiller et effacer les traces que mes draps avaient laissés sur mon visage avant de me rendre au bâtiment des soins. Quand je vis Unohana et son doux sourire, j'eus l'impression que ma journée allait bien se passer.

\- Bonjour capitaine, lui lançais-je gaiement.

\- Hé bien, tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui Lina, me répondit-elle.

\- Disons que j'ai de bonnes nouvelles.

Je lui expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec les trois adjuchas et le fait que désormais je pourrais accompagner Kenpachi sans me soucier d'être vue. La soigneuse en chef se montra inquiète du fait que j'aie été obligée d'intervenir mais elle me félicita d'avoir opté pour la fuite.

\- Yamamoto-sama m'a demandé de te transmettre ses félicitations et ses remerciements pour ton travail. Pour le moment, il n'a pas encore décidé ce que nous devions faire quant à cette... situation. Donc, ta mission reste inchangée, même si j'espère que ça ne sera pas pour très longtemps, souffla ma chef, l'air désolée.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi capitaine, dis-je avec entrain. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

\- Lina, ne prend pas cette mission trop à la légère, ça reste une mission très dangereuse ! me réprimanda Unohana les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Je le sais très bien et je ferais attention, je vous le promets, l'assurais-je en mettant ma main sur son épaule. C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place depuis que je travaille à la onzième division.

\- Je vois, fit la grande brune, rassurée. Eh bien, tu pourras peut-être rester à ton poste une fois tout ceci terminé, si tout se passe bien.

Après avoir remercié ma supérieure avec gratitude, je regagnais les quartiers de la onzième division. En arrivant, je croisais Kenpachi que je saluais avec un sourire étant donné ma bonne humeur. Il y répondit en faisant une tête bizarre mais heureusement Yachiru arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Salut binoclarde, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? me demanda-t-elle en venant me pincer les joues. T'es amoureuse ?

Bon, finalement son arrivée n'était pas si "heureuse" que ça. Rougissant furieusement, je lui ébouriffais les cheveux pour la punir de son insolence.

\- Rah, vilain petit chat ! Arrête de poser des questions aussi idiotes de bon matin, j'ai le droit de sourire si je veux d'abord !

J'allais jusqu'à mon banc en pestant tandis que la petite fille aux cheveux roses allait se plaindre de mon comportement auprès de son capitaine. Les hommes de Kenpachi qui étaient présents me regardaient avec un air choqué. Apparemment, Yachiru les terrorisait et ils n'en revenaient pas de ce que je venais de faire. Sauf que la vice-capitaine de la onzième ne m'avait jamais fait le moindre mal à moi. Même quand je l'appelais "mon petit chat", elle se contentais de ronchonner un peu mais c'était tout.

Enfin bon, elle était mignonne mais sortir ça devant Kenpachi, c'était pas malin ! Déjà qu'il s'imaginait que j'étais venue travailler à la onzième pour pouvoir le draguer... Je laissais échapper un profond soupir alors que Yumichika venait s'asseoir près de moi.

\- Alors princesse, ça ne va pas ?

Je lui rendis son sourire. Finalement j'en était venue à l'apprécier avec le temps, tant qu'il gardais ses mains dans ses poches. Il était toujours de bonne compagnie et passait son temps à me faire la conversation pour éviter que je ne m'ennuie pendant l'entraînement.

\- Si si, juste une mauvaise blague de Yachiru, lui dis-je en retrouvant ma bonne humeur. Tiens, voilà Ikkaku !

Je saluais le jeune shinigami en le voyant s'approcher.

\- Des nouvelles de Renji ? demandais-je, curieuse.

Il secoua la tête et je dus expliquer à notre ami aux mèches colorées pourquoi je lui avais demandé ça. Il partit alors dans une longue envolée lyrique sur la beauté des sentiments cachés et le romantisme des amours naissants. Bref... Le laissant plus ou moins à son délire, je me retournais vers le shinigami au crâne rasé.

\- Au fait, j'aimerais bien participer à l'entraînement avec vous aujourd'hui ! fis-je avec un sourire espiègle. Ça ne sert pas à grand chose que je reste assise là à regarder, et j'ai bien envie de voir si tu m'as dit la vérité la fois où on s'est entraînés ensemble.

Le sourire d'Ikkaku s'étira.

\- Oh, je t'ai dit la vérité, crois-moi. Ça va être moche pour mes gars, se faire battre par une soigneuse, ils ne vont pas s'en remettre !

Je sautais sur mes pieds, impatiente de m'y mettre. Enfin un peu d'action ! (dixit la fille qui a failli se faire tuer par un cero la veille...) En plus, le shinigami au crâne rasé allait sûrement être surpris, j'avais pas mal progressé à force d'observer Kenpachi se battre ces deux dernières semaines. Momo me l'avait fait remarquer lors de notre dernier entraînement ensemble.

Me dirigeant à grandes enjambées (aussi grandes que puissent lui permettre ses petites jambes en fait) vers le terrain d'entraînement, je vis les hommes de la division m'observer avec étonnement alors que je prenais un bokuto dans la réserve. Je me tournais vers eux, un air de défi dans les yeux.

\- Alors les mecs, qui veut se prendre une raclée par la vice-capitaine de la quatrième division ?

Je savais que si je ne les provoquait pas, ils n'oseraient pas accepter mon défi. Après tout, pour eux je n'était qu'une fille mignonne et petite qui les soignais quand ils en avaient besoin. Ils ne m'avaient jamais vu combattre et avaient sûrement déjà oublié que j'étais vice-capitaine. Donc, je me rappelais à leurs bons souvenirs et bien sûr, cela eût l'effet escompté.

Les premiers à venir m'affronter étaient vraiment faibles, ils voulaient sans doute simplement me faire plaisir et s'imaginaient pouvoir aisément me battre. Sauf que je m'en débarrassais en deux trois coups avant de demander aux suivants de s'avancer. Voyant cela, les plus faibles reculèrent, beaucoup moins assurés tandis que des adversaires un peu plus forts se présentaient à moi.

Mais là encore, je fus trop forte pour eux. Finalement, Yumichika décida de me faire le plaisir de répondre à mon invitation. J'en fus à la fois ravie et électrisée. L'ayant vu combattre régulièrement, je savais qu'il était environ du même niveau qu'Ikkaku. Avais-je assez progressé pour pouvoir le battre ? Ce combat nous le dirait.

\- Désolé princesse, mais je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau ! me lança le bellâtre en m'envoyant tout de même un baiser d'encouragement de la main.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, tu va sûrement être décoiffé par ma faute ! répliquais-je mielleusement.

J'avais tapé la où ça faisait mal, Yumichika ne supportait pas que l'on touche à ses cheveux. Il plissa les yeux l'air de me jauger. Même si j'avais vraiment envie de me foutre de sa gueule, je me forçais à retrouver mon sérieux. Bon allez Lina, montre leur que t'es pas qu'une petite soigneuse ! m'encourageais-je mentalement. Je me mis en garde et le shinigami aux mèches colorées en fit de même en face de moi.

Le silence se fit soudain dans la grande cour, tous les combattants s'étant arrêtés pour observer notre combat. Je me concentrais sur mon ennemi, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Puis, tout s'accéléra.

Yumichika s'élança vers moi et frappa un coup de taille vers le bas. Étant un plus de mon gabarit qu'Ikkaku, il était plus rapide que ce dernier, mais moins fort physiquement. Je parais donc son coup en tournant sur moi-même pour avoir assez d'élan pour briser le sien. Nos armes s'entrechoquèrent avec le bruit mat du bois, puis nous nous séparâmes en faisant chacun un bond en arrière.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de prendre l'avantage, je me mis à courir dans sa direction avant de me laisser glisser à terre pour tenter de lui faucher les jambes. Il esquiva mon coup en sautant en l'air et je réagis immédiatement en prenant appui sur mes pieds pour me précipiter vers lui, l'arme pointée en avant. Voyant qu'il était coincé, il sauta carrément sur mon arme afin d'y rebondir, se mettant du coup hors de ma portée.

\- Tsch, laissais-je échapper, furieuse qu'il ait réussi à fuir.

\- Alors princesse, tu abandonnes ? ne put-il s'empêcher de me narguer.

Ok, on allait passer aux choses sérieuses ! Je me jetais sur lui en bondissant dans les airs, me laissant retomber avec force sur son arme qu'il brandit vers le haut. Sa garde tient bon et je fus repoussée en arrière, mais j'étais contente de ma manœuvre : j'avais vu ses bras trembler sous l'effort. Me voyant sourire, mon adversaire se mit en rogne. Il se précipita sur moi en faisant tournoyer son arme, pour éviter que je sache d'où viendrait son attaque.

Je l'attendais de pied ferme, restant en garde jusqu'au dernier moment, le dernier centième de seconde, avant de reculer d'à peine quelques centimètres. Son arme me frôla au lieu de me toucher et j'en profitais pour lancer mon bokuto sur le côté, me penchant légèrement en avant. Je m'arrêtais juste avant de toucher son cou, la lame en bois collée sur sa gorge.

\- Ippon, dis-je en souriant, fière de ma victoire.

Le visage du shinigami aux mèches colorées se décomposa légèrement avant qui ne se mette à bouder.

\- Fait pas la tête, j'ai pas touché à tes cheveux ! lui fis-je remarquer.

Cette remarque provoqua l'hilarité générale et même l'intéressé finit par se mettre à rire. Bras dessus bras dessous, nous nous tournâmes vers Ikkaku qui se tenait à quelques pas de là. Il m'observait les yeux plissés, l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose.

\- Ba alors, j'ai même pas me droit à des félicitations ? lui demandais-je l'air faussement attristée.

\- Dis donc, t'as progressé depuis notre dernier combat ! se contenta-t-il de dire. Tu veux pas une revanche ?

Je secouais la tête en souriant. Ah là là, ces gars de la onzième division, tous des obsédés du combat !

\- Je pense que j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui, fis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Yumichika. J'ai peut-être gagné mais c'était pas une mince affaire.

Alors que le shinigami aux mèches colorées se mettait à commenter tous les mouvements que j'avais effectué durant notre combat, j'aperçus Kenpachi au loin, adossé contre la porte du bureau. Avait-il vu le combat ? A cette distance, je ne distinguais pas son expression, mais je sentais clairement son regard me brûler. Puis je le vis rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Ne sachant pas exactement pourquoi, cédant à une impulsion, je plantais mes deux amis en baragouinant une vague excuse pour le suivre à l'intérieur. Devant sa porte, je frappais rapidement avant d'entrer. Il leva la tête vers moi en me voyant et je vis un léger sourire apparaître brièvement sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors, tu fais mu-muse avec mes hommes ? me demanda-t-il comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de répréhensible.

\- Personne ne m'a interdit de participer aux entraînements, rétorquais-je avec flegme.

\- Dans ce cas je le fais aujourd'hui, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je le regardais un instant, médusée.

\- Pourquoi ? le questionnais-je finalement, sentant la moutarde me monter au nez.

\- Parce que ça déconcentre les hommes.

Je le fixais, blasée. Bon, c vrai que tout le monde s'était arrêté pour observer mon combat avec Yumichika, mais si je participais plus souvent aux entraînements, ils finiraient par s'habituer à ma présence et vaquer à leurs activités, non ?

\- Les combats de ce niveau ont tendance à être un peu trop captivants pour que les hommes continuent de s'entraîner normalement, m'expliqua le capitaine de la onzième, voyant mon air dubitatif. C'est pour ça que Yumichika et Ikkaku ne participent pas à l'entraînement avec les autres, ils s'entraînent chacun de leur côté. Idem pour Yachiru et moi.

Oh. Donc j'avais selon lui un niveau trop élevé pour m'entraîner avec ses hommes ? Je rougis légèrement en comprenant le compliment. Donc, il avait vu le combat et il m'avait vue gagner. Je ne savais pas vraiment me l'expliquer mais ça me faisait plaisir de le savoir.

\- Je comprend, lui concédais-je, plus du tout en colère. Bon, je te laisse travailler.

\- Tu ne voulais pas me demander quelque chose ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Heu, non. Je l'avais juste suivi, attirée par le magnétisme de son regard tel un papillon par la lumière... Mais bon, j'allais pas lui dire ça quand même ! Lui jetant un regard un peu perdu, je vis une lueur moqueuse dans son oeil, comme s'il savait exactement pourquoi j'étais venue. Je marmonnais une injure avant de m'enfuir rapidement de l'antre du démon.

Avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, j'avais l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant entre Kenpachi et moi... Et c'était pas bon du tout. Je sentis mon ventre se nouer à cette idée. Durant le repas qui suivis, j'eus très peu d'appétit, me contentant d'écouter les âneries que débitait Yumichika sur les pouvoirs extraordinaires des plantes sur les cheveux (il est complètement obsédé par ça ce mec ! Va falloir que je lui trouve une coiffeuse pour le caser avec ).

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre, même si je dus accompagner en toute discrétion une patrouille à laquelle le capitaine de la onzième participait. Je préférais éviter qu'il sache que je le surveillais également durant ses patrouilles, ça lui aurait sûrement semblé suspect. Le soir, je soignais les hommes de la division avant de me rendre dans son bureau pour voir s'il avait besoin de mes services.

Il me fit signe d'approcher quand il me vit, je m'exécutais donc en me préparant mentalement à le soigner. Il n'avait que quelques coupures superficielles et des bleus, vraiment pas grand chose. Ayant fini mon travail à peine quelques minutes plus tard, je relevais les yeux vers son visage. Et je vis son regard de prédateur fixé sur moi. Je me figeais, le cœur battant. Oh merde.

Il avait été sage pendant deux semaines, il n'allait tout de même pas recommencer à me faire chier juste parce que je l'avais suivi dans le Hueco Mundo quand même ? Ou alors c'était parce qu'il m'avait vue combattre tout à l'heure ? Bordel, mais pourquoi il me regardait comme ça à la fin ?! Décidant de réagir, je me relevais lentement, sans le lâcher des yeux. Je me retrouvais debout face à lui, toujours assis sur sa chaise mais qui semblait prêt à bondir.

\- Je vais y aller, fis-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix pour éviter qu'elle ne parte dans les aigus.

J'avais dit ça, mais mes jambes me semblaient trop lourdes pour être soulevées. Le démon eut un sourire sadique, comme si c'était lui qui empêchait mes jambes de bouger par l'action d'un quelconque pouvoir (c'est le pouvoir du sex-appeal ! yeah ! ). Je me sentais à la fois irritée et excitée par son regard hypnotisant. Bon sang, dire que j'avais cru que je pouvais rester de marbre face à lui... En fait je n'avais réussi à rester sage que parce qu'il l'était aussi. Dire qu'il ne lui suffisait que d'un regard pour me mettre dans un tel état !

\- Kenpachi... soufflais-je la gorge serrée.

Ce fut comme si je venais d'appuyer sur un bouton pour remettre le monde en marche. Le capitaine de la onzième attrapa mon bras et me tira en avant pour que j'atterrisse à cheval sur ses genoux. Il passa un bras dans mon dos pour m'empêcher de m'échapper et son autre main vint se poser sur ma cuisse. Il remonta sa main dans mon dos et appuya dessus pour rapprocher mon visage du sien. Le corps en feu, je tentais tout de même de l'arrêter en posant ma main contre sa poitrine.

\- Kenpachi, nous avions convenu d'adopter un comportement strictement professionnel, parvins-je à protester la voix rauque de désir cependant.

\- Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit hier, répliqua-t-il l'air amusé, une lueur sauvage dans le regard. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux.

Puis il écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne, me faisant oublier toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ça me paraissait être une mauvaise idée de faire ça. Sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche tandis que ses mains me caressaient avidement, me faisant gémir de plaisir, d'impatience et de tout ce désir refoulé depuis si longtemps. Sans y prendre garde, je me mis à lui rendre son baiser avec passion, une main dans sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, alors que je sentais une de ses mains se glissait sous mon uniforme, je dus me faire violence pour m'arracher à son emprise. Rompant notre baiser, je reculais brusquement en arrière. Surpris de mon geste, le guerrier n'eut pas le temps de me rattraper avant que je ne réussisse à me mettre hors de sa portée d'un bond. Grognant son mécontentement, il se leva brutalement et je pris mes jambes à mon cou.

Sortant en trombe du bureau, je m'excusais rapidement après avoir bousculé Yachiru et je partis aussi vite, bouleversée. Une fois dehors, je me dirigeais vers la cinquième division, ressentant le besoin de voir Momo. Bon sang, ce mec allait vraiment me rendre folle. Quelle idée de me sauter dessus comme ça ?! En plus, Yachiru avait failli nous surprendre en pleine séance de pelotage ! Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que la petite fille en aurait pensé ("Vous jouez au docteur ?" XD).

Et puis... Ce baiser avait été différent des précédents. Il avait été plus intense, plus passionné, plus... sincère ? J'avais eu l'impression de sentir mon cœur se serrer quand ses lèvres avaient touché les miennes, comme si ce geste n'était pas uniquement le fruit du désir de deux personnes frustrées. Comme si, pour moi, il revêtait une importance particulière. Je secouais vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées dangereuses.

En arrivant à la cinquième division je cherchais Momo qui était en train de bavarder avec Toshiro près de la sortie. Je ne me demandais pas ce que le capitaine de la dixième faisait là : tout comme Momo était une sœur pour moi, il était un frère pour elle. Il était un peu glacial au premier abord (ah ah ah ! :P) mais j'avais appris à l'apprécier en côtoyant la petite brunette. En me voyant arriver, cette dernière coupa court à leur conversation et se précipita vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lina ? Tu as l'air... bizarre, finit-elle par dire inquiète, ne parvenant sans doute pas à déchiffrer mon expression.

Pour une fois qu'elle ne me sortait pas un diagnostic clair et précis, c'était que je ne devais vraiment pas être bien dans ma tête !

\- Je voulais te parler, fis-je, ne sachant pas très bien ce que je voulais lui dire exactement.

Nous sortîmes prendre l'air et elle m'indiqua un coin d'herbe où nous pourrions être plus tranquilles pour discuter. Je m'assis à ses côtés et laissais mes yeux se perdre dans le ciel, apaisée par le paysage. Ma sœur de cœur me laissa prendre le temps de me calmer, de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos de mes pensées. Je pris une profonde inspiration, goûtant les senteurs de la nuit tombante.

\- Je crois... que j'ai un problème, commençais-je alors que Momo me prenait la main pour me donner du courage.

\- Tu crois ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? me demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Eh bien, pour te résumer la situation, je travaille au sein de la onzième division pour surveiller Kenpachi...

J'avais décidé de lui dire au moins ça, sinon elle ne pourrait pas comprendre ma situation.

\- C'est une mission que m'a confié mon capitaine, je ne peux pas t'en expliquer la raison, c'est confidentiel.

La jeune shinigami hocha la tête, me signifiant qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas de garder le silence là-dessus.

\- Bien entendu, Kenpachi ne sait rien de tout cela, continuais-je. Il se trouve que depuis que je travaille avec lui, j'éprouve une certaine... attirance physique à son égard.

Je rougis en disant cela et Momo me sourit. Dire que je ne voulais pas parler d'homme avec elle à la base !

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas ça ton problème ? me dit-elle amusée.

\- Ça a... un rapport. Disons que je me suis efforcée jusqu'ici de résister comme j'ai pu à cette attirance (dixit la fille qui lui a sauté dessus la premier soir), je pensais que ça serait une mauvaise idée de... d'avoir des rapports intimes avec la personne que je dois surveiller.

Bon sang, pourquoi j'étais venue parler de ça avec Momo plutôt que d'aller voir Matsumoto ?! Ah oui, parce la belle rousse devait roucouler avec Renji à l'heure qu'il était si tout allait bien et que je ne voulais pas les déranger. Sans compter que je ne pouvais rien confier de confidentiel à ma meilleure amie, elle était vraiment trop bavarde quand elle buvait - ce qui signifiait : tous les soirs. Bref, j'en étais réduite à violer les chastes oreilles de ma petite sœur de cœur. Quelle dépravée j'étais !

\- Je vois, se contenta de dire la petite brune en réfléchissant. Cette attirance, tu sais si elle est réciproque ?

\- Oh oui, c'est bien là le problème, répondis-je en soufflant. Kenpachi est... très démonstratif concernant cette "réciprocité", il n'y a donc aucun doute.

\- Et lui ne voit pas le problème qu'il y aurait à avoir une relation de ce genre avec toi, comprit mon amie.

\- Exact. Ce... Ce n'est pas tout, ajoutais-je en rougissant de nouveau. Je... crois que j'éprouve quelque chose de plus qu'une simple attirance envers lui...

Momo écarquilla grand les yeux, se demandant sûrement si j'étais sérieuse. Oui, ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas été intéressée par un homme de cette façon et elle le savait. C'était d'autant plus étonnant quand on connaissait la personne dont je parlais. Zaraki Kenpachi n'était pas vraiment connu pour son charme et sa gentillesse (*tousse*tousse. désolé, c'est passé de travers ;P).

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je passe mon temps à le soigner, mais je m'inquiète beaucoup quand il se met en danger et ça a tendance à me mettre en colère, tentais-je de m'expliquer. Du coup on s'engueule, on se fait la tête et finalement on finit par s'embrasser !

Oui, expliqué comme ça ça n'avait pas l'air très clair ("Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !" ). Ma sœur de cœur semblait abasourdie.

\- Tu t'engueule avec Zaraki Kenpachi ?! répéta-t-elle, choquée.

\- Mais c'est de sa faute, il passe son temps à me crier dessus ou à me lancer des regards assassins dès qu'il n'est pas content ! bougonnais-je.

\- En fait, je crois qu'il agit comme ça avec la plupart des gens, remarqua judicieusement la brunette.

\- Oui, bah c'est pas une raison pour que je me laisse faire !

\- Mais du coup, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse chez lui ?

La jeune shinigami venait de soulever un point important. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que la simple attirance physique que j'éprouvais pour lui au début était devenue autre chose ? J'aimais sa force, son aspect sauvage et le fait qu'il soit déterminé dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Il avait un charisme impressionnant et arrivait toujours à faire en sorte qu'on veuille lui plaire, que ce soit moi ou ses hommes.

Mais le plus important, c'était ce qu'il cachait sous ses aspects de gros dur... Le jour où il m'avait fait mal à la main, il avait prit sur lui pour s'excuser le lendemain. Quand il avait eu de la fièvre, il s'était endormi en me caressant le dos pour que je me détende. Hier, s'il s'était énervé contre moi dans le Hueco Mundo, c'était parce qu'il avait eu peur pour moi, quoiqu'il en dise. Et il m'avait même demandé de me soigner pour éviter que je ne souffre sur le chemin du retour, même si cela induisait qu'il devrait me porter...

C'étaient tous ces petits détails, toutes ces petites attentions, qui avaient fait tomber mes barrières.

\- Je... Il est gentil. Des fois... marmonnais-je.

Momo me regarda bizarrement puis elle éclata de rire.

\- Bon, c'est clair que t'as des sentiments pour lui pour pouvoir dire ça ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Je me rembrunis à ces mots et elle cessa de rire.

\- Le problème, c'est que même si mes sentiments se révélaient être réciproques, le fait est que je le surveille pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre. S'il venait à l'apprendre, je ne crois pas qu'il le prendrait très bien.

Momo grimaça.

\- Non, en effet. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le genre de personne à accorder sa confiance facilement, analysa la jeune shinigami. Si vous devenez proches et qu'il découvre cela plus tard, il risque de se sentir trahi.

\- D'où mon problème, conclus-je, attristée. Je ne peux pas devenir trop proche de lui mais je ne peux pas non plus lui expliquer pourquoi. Et j'ai bien du mal à le tenir à distance de moi...

Ma sœur de cœur me serra la main, comprenant pourquoi j'étais si chamboulée. Elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose, mais le fait qu'elle m'ait écouté m'avait déjà un peu soulagée. Cela m'avait également permis d'y voir plus clair. Désormais, je n'avais plus de doute. J'étais clairement amoureuse du démon Zaraki Kenpachi. Finalement, c'était Yachiru qui avait raison.

 **Fin du chapitre 8**

 _Oula la, je dois avouer que cette fin de chapitre me plaît beaucoup ! J'ai hâte de vous écrire la suite :D_

 _Bisous de chat 3_


	9. chapitre 9

_Hello à vous mes petits chamallows ! J'espère que vous avez autant hâte que moi de savoir la suite des aventures de ma petite Lina._

 _Dans ce chapitre il va y avoir... Sans transition, passons à la suite._

 _BANKAI !_

 **Chapitre 9 : Le** **cœur** **du démon**

Finalement, Momo décida de me raccompagner chez moi. La petite brune entreprit de m'apprendre à faire des cupcakes, mais je me révélais beaucoup plus douée pour les manger. Nous passâmes notre soirée dans le canapé à grignoter des cochonneries tout en regardant des animes à la télé (oui, les shinigamis ont des télés chez eux, sinon comment pourraient-ils se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde réel ? :P).

Ma sœur de cœur finit par s'endormir dans mon canapé en ronflant bruyamment - c'était d'ailleurs impressionnant de voir un si petit corps faire autant de bruit. Je la couvrais et déposais un baiser sur son front avant d'aller moi-même me coucher. Mon sommeil fut agité, je ne cessais de penser à Kenpachi et aux sentiments qu'il m'inspirait.

Le plus simple pour moi aurait été de démissionner auprès de Unohana. Si je ne devais plus surveiller le capitaine de la onzième, rien ne m'empêcherait plus de me rapprocher de lui, je n'aurais plus besoin de lui cacher quoique ce soit. Mais... Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas renoncer à cette mission. D'une part, je l'avais acceptée alors que mon capitaine m'avait laissé le choix, elle comptait sur moi et le capitaine commandant aussi.

D'autre part, cette mission me tenait à cœur, d'autant plus maintenant que je connaissais mes sentiments pour le démon. Je ne le laisserais pas se mettre en danger sans assurer ses arrières. Il était peut-être très important pour le gotei treize, mais il l'était devenu encore plus pour moi ces derniers temps. Sur ces pensées qui me serrèrent le cœur, je finis par m'endormir, les images du baiser d'aujourd'hui passant dans ma tête encore et encore.

Le lendemain je fis en sorte de ne pas arriver trop tôt au camp d'entraînement, ne voulant pas me retrouver seule avec Kenpachi. Je passais la matinée l'esprit absent, regardant ce qui se passait autour de moi comme si tout était assourdi dans du coton. A un moment, je crois même qu'Ikkaku me posa une question sans que je ne réagisse mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de continuer sa conversion avec Yumichika.

L'après-midi fut tout aussi morne pour moi et sachant que le capitaine de la onzième n'était pas sorti de la journée, je décidais de ne pas aller le voir dans son bureau avant de partir. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'être soigné donc il était inutile que je prenne ce risque. Vu comme je m'étais enfuie la veille, il allait soit me sauter dessus pour reprendre là où on s'était arrêté, soit il serait en colère contre moi et ça ne se passerait pas mieux.

En sortant du travail, je décidais d'aller voir Matsumoto, histoire de me tenir au courant de l'évolution de son histoire avec Renji. Et accessoirement, éviter de déprimer toute seule chez moi. Frappant à la porte de la belle rousse, j'attendis quelques minutes avant de la voir apparaître. Elle était complètement décoiffée, son uniforme était à moitié défait et elle avait les joues rouges. Ah, j'avais ma réponse : ça se passait très bien entre le rouquin et elle apparemment !

\- Je tombe mal ? fis-je en lui souriant d'un air entendu.

\- Pas du tout, répondit ma meilleure amie en m'invitant à entrer, me rendant mon sourire.

Entrant prudemment, n'ayant pas envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec le shinigami tatoué à moitié à poil (moi j'aimerais bien par contre ! :D), je fus étonnée de ne pas le voir du tout. Je me tournais vers mon amie qui se mit à rire en voyant mon air surpris.

\- Non, Renji n'est pas là, répondit-elle à ma question muette. On dois se rejoindre plus tard ce soir. J'étais en train de faire mes exercices de gym.

Oh, c'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait l'air débraillée et pas parce qu'elle faisait des choses pas catholiques. Enfin, s'ils avaient prévu de se voir plus tard, c'était que tout allait bien entre eux. J'étais tout de même curieuse.

\- Comment ça s'est passé l'autre soir ? demandais-je, sachant qu'elle saurait très bien de quoi je voulais parler.

Son visage se détendit totalement et elle eut un sourire vraiment très doux avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ça s'est très bien passé, grâce à toi, me dit-elle en me serrant contre sa poitrine. Merci beaucoup Lina, tu nous as vraiment aidés...

\- Humff !

Étant donné sa taille et la mienne, j'étais à moitié en train d'étouffer, la tête entre ses seins. S'apercevant de la chose, la belle rousse me libéra en s'excusant tout en étant morte de rire. Apparemment la séquence émotion était déjà loin derrière. Je lui pinçais la joue pour la punir de se moquer de moi ainsi. Finalement nous nous rendîmes ensemble au Hell's Gate où nous retrouvâmes Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika. Je fus surprise de voir Yachiru avec eux.

La dernière fois, ça ne m'avait pas vraiment choquée puisque je ne la connaissais pas et j'étais obnubilée par Kenpachi, mais cette fois je me posais la question : est-ce qu'une gamine de son âge avait vraiment le droit de boire de l'alcool ? Je fronçais les sourcils et m'asseyais à côté d'elle pour la sermonner.

\- Dis donc petit chat, ça n'est pas recommandé pour les enfants de ton âge ce genre de boisson, dis-je en montrant sa chope du doigt.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée, tout en continuant à boire innocemment.

Cette question me perturba. Personne n'avait donc jamais expliqué à cette gamine que l'alcool avait des effets néfastes sur le corps ?! (et le comportement, Lina en sait quelque chose ! ) Mon esprit de guérisseuse se révolta, insultant mentalement la personne qui s'occupait de son éducation.

\- Eh bien, boire de l'alcool modifie la perception des choses, tentais-je de lui expliquer. C'est dangereux, ça a des conséquences sur ton organisme et ça peut même causer des problèmes de croissance...

Au mot "croissance", la petite fille aux cheveux roses recracha brusquement le contenu de son verre qui atterrit directement dans la face de Yumichika (tiens, un masque de beauté ! ). Ce dernier se mit à hurler, indigné, alors que Yachiru l'ignorait totalement.

\- Tsch, il m'avait dit que valait mieux pour moi que je ne grandisse jamais, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était vraiment possible ! Quel enfoiré ! cria-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table, des flammes dans les yeux.

Bon, c'était vrai qu'elle était légèrement effrayante comme ça, elle venait tout de même de fissurer une table en chêne massif d'un simple coup... (la fille qui n'a pas peur de Kenpachi mais de Yachiru oui... logique, où es-tu ? :P)

\- Euh... De qui parles-tu ? l'interrogeais-je prudemment.

\- Ken-chan ! gronda-t-elle en se levant. Il me fait boire de l'alcool depuis que je suis toute petite en prétendant que ça rend plus fort, mon œil ! Ça va pas se passer comme ça.

La jeune fille sortit en trombe du bar, l'air vraiment remontée contre son capitaine. En même temps... Ce mec était totalement inconscient ! Comment avait-il osé faire ça à une enfant ?! (ouais, c'est pas cool les gens, ne faites pas ça avec vos frères et sœurs) Je dirigeais mon regard courroucé vers Ikkaku et Yumichika. Ces deux là l'avaient laissée boire sans jamais rien lui dire, ils étaient aussi coupables que leur capitaine ! Le shinigami au crâne rasé finit par reconnaître qu'ils avaient eut tort après que je lui ai passé un savon.

A un moment dans la soirée, je lui demandais de m'accompagner dehors. A l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, je lui expliquais que nous ne pourrions plus continuer de coucher ensemble parce que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il respecta ma décision même s'il me demanda avec curiosité de qui il s'agissait.

\- C'est un secret, me contentais-je d'éluder sa question en rougissant.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, alors laisse-moi au moins faire ça une dernière fois, dit le jeune shinigami en m'attrapant par les hanches.

Je vis ses lèvres se rapprocher lentement et même si j'en avais bien envie - j'avais besoin de bien plus que cela ce soir - je décidais de le repousser.

\- Je... Désolée Ikkaku mais je préfère éviter, fis-je en baissant les yeux au sol.

Je me sentais un peu coupable de lui refuser cela mais je ne voulais pas penser à un autre en l'embrassant, ça serait... Mal poli ? Embarrassant ? Bref, ça serait pas cool de ma part. Nous rejoignîmes les autres, un peu gênés et après avoir vu Matsumoto rouler le patin de sa vie (ça c'est une expression de ma p'tite Lilisu !) à Renji sur la piste de danse, je décidais de rentrer.

Ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça de sortir... C'était vrai qu'au moins j'étais fixée sur le bonheur sentimental de mes amis et que j'avais mis à jour ma relation avec Ikkaku, mais du coup je m'étais sentie un peu seule. Alors que je ressassais ma mélancolie, je vis une ombre apparaître brusquement devant moi. Après quelques secondes, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une personne : un shinigami de la seconde division. Je le suivis à l'écart du chemin et il m'indiqua où je devais me rendre.

Me déplaçant furtivement à travers les ruelles sombres, je réussi à rattraper Kenpachi avant même qu'il ne quitte le Seireitei. Je lui avais dit que je le suivais dans le Hueco Mundo mais je ne savais pas s'il avait compris que cela incluait ses escapades nocturnes. Que je le suive la journée, ça paraissait encore logique, mais la nuit ça indiquait clairement que je connaissais ses moindres faits et gestes. Je décidais de rester discrète au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans le grand désert.

Le capitaine de la onzième semblait encore plus sur ses gardes qu'à l'accoutumée et je dus redoubler de prudence pour éviter qu'il ne me repère. Avec cette mission, j'étais prête pour entrer dans la seconde division si besoin était. La nuit était bien avancée quand nous arrivâmes dans les dunes. Le démon rencontra une paire d'adjuchas, puis une seconde, puis un adjuchas seul avant de tomber à nouveau sur une paire.

Les hollows semblaient plus nombreux que d'ordinaire cette nuit, et surtout ils ne se déplaçaient pas seuls... Ça m'inquiétais un peu. Si je restais cachée, le guerrier continuerait d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop blessé pour continuer. Peut-être que s'il avait connaissance de ma présence il se montrerait un peu plus prudent... Rien n'était moins sûr, mais je décidais tout de même de tenter ma chance. Au moins, je pourrais guérir les blessures qu'il avait déjà reçues avant son prochain combat.

Quittant ma cachette, je dus utiliser le shunpo pour rattraper le shinigami qui s'était déjà remis en route. Il s'aperçut très vite de ma présence et parut ralentir, comme s'il m'attendait. Quand je parvins à sa hauteur, je lui jetais un œil. Il ne dit pas un mot et n'essaya même pas de me regarder, mais je sentais son aura de danger. Il transpirait la sauvagerie, la colère et le sang. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, d'inquiétude ou d'excitation je ne saurais le dire.

Je décidais de garder le silence également, suivant son exemple. De toute façon je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire et puis ça m'éviterait d'attirer son aura menaçante sur moi. Nous continuâmes donc à avancer silencieusement jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur un autre adjuchas. Je laissais Kenpachi s'en occuper, ne m'approchant qu'une fois qu'il eut fini. Maintenant qu'on était immobile, j'allais devoir le convaincre de me laisser le soigner.

J'avançais vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il me cloue sur place de son regard furieux.

\- Je voudrais soigner tes blessures, lui expliquais-je en parvenant à ne pas baisser les yeux.

Comme il ne répondais pas, je m'approchais encore, jusqu'à poser ma main sur son bras (gentil la bébête, pas manger Lina ! XD). Son regard me brûlait mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, j'en profitais donc pour guérir ses blessures les plus graves. Cette ambiance lourde entre nous commençait à me donner mal au crâne mais je savais que si j'essayais de lui parler ça serait pire, je devais donc faire avec.

Nous nous remîmes en route une dizaine de minutes plus tard sans avoir échangé une seule parole. Nous tombâmes un peu plus loin sur un adjuchas en train de dévorer un gillian, je laissais donc mon compagnon s'en charger seul. Alors qu'il était en plein combat, je sentis soudain la présence de plusieurs hollows se rapprocher de notre position. Je sortis mon zampakuto, pas très rassurée.

Il y en avait quatre et, au vu de leur puissance spirituelle, il s'agissait également d'adjuchas. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait cette nuit ?! Je rejoignis en quelques bonds le démon qui finissait son quatre heure et lui signifiait que le plat de résistance arrivait droit sur nous. Il eut un sourire presque joyeux et je soupirais, désespérée. Comme j'avais un peu de temps devant moi avant l'arrivée du "plat de résistance", j'utilisais le kido pour invoquer un kekkai autour de chacun de nous deux.

\- Bakudo no hachi : seki ! entonnais-je les yeux fermés en me concentrant.

Un bouclier circulaire transparent apparut autour de moi : ça n'était pas qu'un simple bouclier, en fait il repoussait et étourdissais tout ce qui le frappait, ce qui était pratique durant les combat pour les utilisateurs de kido comme moi. Je réitérais l'opération sur le capitaine de la onzième, avec quatre adversaires de ce niveau, même lui risquait d'en avoir vraiment besoin.

Alors que les énergies ennemies étaient de plus en plus proches, je me préparait à invoquer un sort assez puissant pour essayer de réduire rapidement le nombre de nos adversaires ou du moins les blesser gravement : la technique du lotus jumeau des flammes bleues de l'anéantissement. (ouais, je sais, les techniques de bleach ont vraiment des noms pompeux... )

\- Ô souverains... Ô masques de chairs et de sang... Ô univers entier... Ô battement d'aile... Ô toi qui porte le nom d'humain ! Sur le mur de flammes indigo, grave un lotus double... Attends dans le ciel l'abysse de l'incendie...

Le temps de l'incantation, les adjuchas étaient arrivés deux par deux de directions différentes. C'était clairement un piège et l'adjuchas qui dévorait le gillian avant que le démon ne le tue était un appât. Était-ce Kenpachi la cible de ce piège ? Bref, je n'avais plus le temps de penser à cela, il me fallait finaliser mon sort. Alors que les hollows se jetaient sur nous en hurlant et que le shinigami à mes côtés en faisait de même, je lançais :

\- Hado no nana ju san : soren sokatsui !

Deux boules de feu allèrent percuter les deux adjuchas qui me faisaient face : le premier eut un bras d'arraché, le second encaissa le choc en pleine poitrine, mais il possédait une sorte de carapace qui semblait dure comme de la pierre. Cela n'empêcha pas ladite carapace de se fissurer, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu mal. Dommage. De son côté, le démon s'amusait comme un petit fou avec ses deux nouveaux amis, je me concentrais donc sur mon combat.

Je profitais d'avoir mon bouclier et du contre coup de mon attaque pour incanter ce qui serait sûrement mon dernier sort de kido. Ensuite, je devrais m'en remettre à Shinseina. Je décidais d'utiliser la technique du canon d'éclairs rugissant, qui provoquait une grosse onde de choc similaire à... ba à un éclair quoi. Comme ça, les adversaires de mon compagnon seraient également déstabilisés.

\- Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés ! Grandes tours, lumières pourpres, roue d'acier ! Si vous bougez, le vent ! Si vous arrêtez, le ciel ! Le sifflement des lances résonne dans la forteresse vide !

Mes deux ennemis étaient déjà en train de frapper sur mon bouclier. Même lorsqu'ils étaient éjectés, ils revenaient à la charge comme si de rien n'était. Mon kekkai commençait à donner des signes de fatigue, il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. De toute façon, j'avais fini d'incanter, il avait rempli son office.

\- Hado no roku ju san : raikoho !

Le sable se souleva sous les pieds des hollows qui volèrent littéralement dans les airs. Je jetais un oeil au capitaine de la onzième qui avait bondi en sentant la vague d'énergie arriver vers lui tandis que ses ennemis se vautraient la tête dans le sable. Rassurée, je me ruais sur un des adjuchas qui avait atterri sur un rocher bien pointu. Pas de chance pour lui, j'avais fendu sa carapace avec mon coup précédant, il s'était donc empalé sur le gros caillou.

Je savais que Shinseina ne serait pas vraiment d'accord mais comme il s'agissait d'un cas d'urgence, du genre si je ne le faisait pas je risquais fortement de mourir, j'utilisais la forme non libérée de mon zampakuto pour trancher le hollow qui disparut. Je dus quelques secondes plus tard éviter un cero que venait de m'envoyer mon deuxième ennemi, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que j'ai tué son copain (enfin, façon de parler, parce que si elle l'avait laissé le bouffer, il s'en foutrait royalement de son "pote" ! XD).

Comme la dernière fois, je ne fus pas assez rapide pour l'éviter mais cette fois-ci j'avais un bouclier pour le repousser. Bien entendu, après avoir été frappé par une puissance pareille, ce dernier disparut complètement.

\- Shinseina, embroche ! dis-je en tenant mon zampakuto devant moi, libérant ainsi sa vraie forme.

Je me retrouvais avec mes deux saï dans chacune de mes mains et je m'efforçais de tenir mon adversaire à distance en évitant ses attaques. Bientôt, je fûs essoufflée et je perdis de la vitesse. Je fus touchée une fois à l'avant-bras droit puis une seconde fois au niveau du flanc gauche. J'avais réussi à faire quelques trous dans le corps de mon ennemi mais ça ne semblait ni le déranger, ni le ralentir.

Le hollow me balança un jet d'énergie qui m'envoya rouler dans la poussière, me laissant complètement étourdie. Lorsque je repris conscience, quelques minutes plus tard, je m'aperçu du deux choses : un, j'étais toujours vivante, même si j'avais mal partout. Deux, mon adjuchas était parti rejoindre ses semblables pour s'occuper du démon, m'ignorant complètement alors qu'il aurait pu me bouffer pendant que j'étais inconsciente (faudrait pas qu'elle se plaigne de trop non plus...).

Clairement, ça n'était pas un comportement normal, Kenpachi était bien la cible de ce piège, mais qui en était l'instigateur ? Certainement pas ces adjuchas. Le temps de ces quelques réflexions, j'avais repris mes esprits et je me dirigeais péniblement vers le shinigami qui dansait dans le sang. C'était à la fois morbide et attractif, on avait du mal à en détacher le regard.

Heureusement que je l'avais soigné plus tôt, il semblait déjà bien mal en point. Dire qu'il se battait contre trois ennemi de ce niveau, c'était complètement effarant. Ce mec était un fou. Ce mec était un dieu. Un dieu de la mort, dansant dans le sang, un sourire de dément au visage alors qu'il était plus proche de mourir que de donner la mort. Bien entendu, il était hors de question que je le laisse faire.

L'un de ses assaillants était sur le point de se faire couper un deux par son zampakuto, le second était étendu un peu plus loin et tentais de ramper vers le shinigami à l'aide de ses bras car il n'avait plus de jambes. Quant au troisième... C'était celui à qui j'avais coupé un bras, il se tenait dans le dos du démon, à quelques mètres seulement et préparait un de ces rayons d'énergie qu'il m'avait balancé.

C'était moins gros qu'un cero et donc moins dévastateur, mais ça demandait également moins de temps de préparation et s'il visait juste... Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma réflexion, pas le temps de crier un avertissement, pas le temps de réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire avant de sentir la douleur. Je m'étais jetée sur la trajectoire du rayon potentiellement mortel et l'avais reçu en plein estomac.

Vomissant un jet de sang, je tombais à terre sans réussir à me retenir de mes mains, ma tête frappant lourdement le sol. Je sentais le sang battre furieusement à mes tempes, j'entendais des bruits diffus, je voyais des ombres de plus en plus floues se mouvoir autour de moi. Avant de perdre connaissance, j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom. Puis ce fut le noir complet et je pus enfin me reposer.

Je me réveillais brièvement, le corps et le crâne douloureux, la vision encore floue. J'entendais une voix familière près de moi, elle parlait d'une façon pressée et inquiète mais bizarrement cette voix m'apaisait, même si je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle disait. Je ne distinguais que du blanc autour de moi, des lumières aveuglantes et cette silhouette penchée au-dessus de moi, à qui appartenait cette voix.

Voyant une chose longue et noire qui pendait sur son épaule, je tentais de lever une main pour la saisir (ce réflexe de chat ! ) mais cela demandait plus de force que je n'en possédais, je me rendormis donc aussitôt en laissant retomber ma main. Je me réveillais plus tard, des heures ou des jours après, je n'en savais rien pour le moment, le corps moins douloureux et surtout ce maudit mal de crâne envolé.

Ouvrant les yeux prudemment, je vis avec soulagement que l'intensité des lumières avait été réglée au minimum. Regardant autour de moi, je compris rapidement que je me trouvais dans la bâtiment des soins de la quatrième division. Sentant quelque chose de chaud dans ma main, je baissais les yeux pour m'apercevoir que Momo dormait sur moi.

Ou plus précisément, elle était à genoux par terre et le haut de son corps était étendu sur le lit, sa main posée dans la mienne. Je sentis les larmes monter à mes yeux en la voyant là. Elle avait dû s'inquiéter pour moi... Et Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru et le capitaine Unohana aussi. Je souris en pensant à eux, mes amis, ma seule famille. Quant à lui... Je grimaçais en pensant à la phrase qu'il m'avait dit quand je lui avais dis que je le suivrais quoi qu'il arrive dans le Hueco Mundo.

"Je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour te venir en aide si jamais tu te fais attaquer", c'était bien ce qu'il avait dit, non ? Ba c'était un sacré menteur ! Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit l'un des adjuchas qui m'ait amené jusqu'ici. Ça signifiait au moins qu'il avait survécu au combat, mais j'aurais aimé savoir dans quel état il se trouvait. Et que lui avait dit Unohana en le voyant débarquer ? Essayant de me redresser, je sentis brusquement la tête me tourner et une douleur vive au niveau de mon ventre, me donnant la nausée.

Momo se réveilla en me sentant bouger, ses yeux papillonnant doucement. Je reposait ma tête contre le drap, essayant de respirer lentement pour calmer ma nausée et mes vertiges. La petite brune ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle vit que j'étais réveillée et elle se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, le regard brillant de larmes contenues.

\- Lina ! pleurnichait-elle. J'ai eu tellement peur quand on m'a dit que tu étais rentrée de mission blessée ! Heureusement que le capitaine Unohana s'est immédiatement occupée de toi...

Rentrée de mission ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ma véritable mission ait été divulguée, je me demandais ce que mon capitaine avait bien pu inventer comme histoire. Il fallait que je lui parle dans les plus brefs délais. Toussant un peu, je réussi à m'éclaircir la voix.

\- Momo... Je suis contente de te voir, fis-je d'une voix qui me paraissait horriblement faible et rocailleuse. Tu pourrais... aller chercher Unohana ?

\- Tout de suite ! répondit la jeune shinigami en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Elle se leva brusquement, séchant ses joues à l'aide du dos de ses mains, avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon amie était de retour avec la chef des soigneurs. Voir mon capitaine apaisa un peu mes inquiétudes. Elle demanda à Momo de rester dehors le temps que nous parlions et, même si ma sœur de cœur n'avait pas l'air d'accord, elle obtempéra. On ne contredisait pas Unohana.

\- Capitaine, que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je à ma supérieure une fois que nous fûmes seules.

\- J'avais envie de te poser la même question, me répondit-elle en venant près de moi pour m'ausculter. Hum, tu as l'air d'avoir récupéré la totalité de ton reiatsu mais ta blessure est encore fragile et tu as besoin de repos.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

Pour avoir récupéré comme cela, ça devait faire un moment que j'étais dans cette chambre !

\- Cela fait deux jours que le capitaine Zaraki t'as amenée ici. Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, j'aimerais donc que tu m'éclaire sur ce point.

\- Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade dans le Hueco Mundo, expliquais-je les sourcils froncés.

Je me lançais dans le récit de notre excursion mouvementée tandis que mon capitaine m'écoutait avec attention. Lorsque je lui narrais la raison pour laquelle j'avais été si gravement blessée, elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Quand elle les rouvrit, je vis de la fierté mais également une pointe de tristesse dans ses prunelles.

\- Je vois, tu as donc accomplit ton devoir. Bravo, Lina. On peut se féliciter que le capitaine Zaraki ait réussi à se débarrasser assez rapidement de ses adversaires pour te ramener jusqu'ici encore en vie, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Comment va-t-il ? l'interrogeais-je, soucieuse.

\- Il... n'a pas été gravement blessé. Mais, quand il t'a amené ici et que je n'ai pas insisté en voyant qu'il ne voulait pas me répondre... Je crois qu'il a compris quelque chose et il a refusé d'être soigné.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, revoyant le guerrier couvert de sang. Certes, une grande partie appartenait à l'ennemi, mais... Il avait forcément des blessures qui auraient nécessité l'intervention d'un soigneur ! Est-ce que Unohana avait raison ? Avait-il compris qu'elle savait que je l'accompagnais dans le Hueco Mundo ?

\- Il faut que j'aille le voir, dis-je en tentant de me lever.

La pièce se mit à nouveau à tanguer autour de moi et je cru que j'allais m'évanouir. La chef des soigneurs posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me rallonger.

\- Tu dois encore te reposer cette nuit. Demain matin, tu pourras te lever, pour le moment, dors.

En disant cela, elle envoya une dose de kaido dans mon corps pour m'anesthésier. Je luttais un instant contre la sensation d'apaisement avant de me laisser glisser dans le sommeil. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais en bien meilleure forme. Je n'avais plus ni nausées ni vertiges et je pus m'asseoir dans mon lit sans problème. Momo n'était plus là, j'étais seule dans ma chambre.

Me mettant prudemment debout, je fis un pas, puis deux avant d'être soulagée. Il semblait je sois capable de marcher. Avisant un uniforme plié sur une chaise, je décidais d'utiliser la douche mise à ma disposition avant de m'habiller. Sur mon ventre, je ne vis plus la moindre trace de ma blessure. Le kaido était vraiment une bénédiction, si j'avais dû guérir normalement - à supposer que j'aie survécu - j'aurais eut le droit à une belle cicatrice.

Une fois prête, je me glissais hors de ma chambre en catimini. Unohana avait peut-être dit que je pourrais me lever aujourd'hui mais j'étais sûre qu'elle ne voudrait pas me laisser sortir. Hors, il fallait absolument que je voie Kenpachi, j'en avais besoin. Je devais voir de mes yeux s'il allait bien. Je devais savoir ce qu'il pensait du comportement de mon capitaine et... du mien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais sûre qu'il n'allait pas me remercier d'avoir pris ce rayon à sa place.

Me rendant directement à la onzième division en sortant du bâtiment des soins, je n'eu pas d'autre choix que de passer par la cour pour me diriger vers le bureau du guerrier. Sauf que bien sûr, mon arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue : Ikkaku et Yumichika me sautèrent dessus dès qu'ils me virent, moitié pleurant, moitié me harcelant de questions.

\- Désolée les gars, moi aussi je vous aime mais là il faut vraiment que je voie Kenpachi ! fis-je en me débarrassant d'eux prestement avant de me réfugier dans le bâtiment.

J'y trouvais Yachiru, allongée sur un canapé, qui ouvrit un œil en baillant à ma vue.

\- Ça fait plaisir de revoir ta tronche, binoclarde. Ken-chan est dans son bureau mais il est un peu sur les nefs en ce moment...

Sur ces paroles, elle se rendormit aussi sec. Bah au moins, en voilà une qui n'était pas chiante. J'allais devant la porte du bureau du capitaine de la onzième et frappais doucement.

\- Dégagez ! entendis-je le démon rugir de l'autre côté.

Ça annonçait la couleur ! Faisant fi de la menace, j'entrais en jetant un œil prudent dans la pièce. Le bureau semblait désordonné - enfin, plus que d'ordinaire - et le guerrier était allongé sur le lit de camp, l'air souffrant. Quand il vit que quelqu'un était entré malgré son avertissement, il tourna la tête vers moi et je sentis sa dangereuse aura se déployer.

J'aurais sûrement dû éviter de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était mais en le voyant allongé ainsi, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : le soigner. Je me précipitais à ses côté, une boule dans la gorge. Si son regard avait pu me tuer, je serais morte de mille façons différentes.

\- Kenpachi... soufflais-je dans un murmure, retenant mes larmes.

\- Dégage, me dit-il en me foudroyant du regard.

Je faillis sourire à cette façon délicate qu'il avait de me dire bonjour.

\- Non, répliquais-je fermement. Tu as refusé d'être soigné à ce qu'on m'a dit, alors je suis venue le faire. Après tout, je suis ta soigneuse attitrée...

\- Plus maintenant.

Je me figeais. Comment ça "plus maintenant" ? Je pris un air buté et levais une main pour la poser sur son bras. Il l'attrapa et me repoussa vivement.

\- Sors d'ici, avant que je ne te tue ! gronda-t-il.

\- Ça serait complètement stupide puisque tu m'as sauvée en me ramenant à la quatrième division, lui fis-je remarquer.

Son regard se fit encore plus sombre et il s'assit dans le lit avant de se pencher vers moi, m'attrapant par l'encolure de mon uniforme.

\- Justement, ça me permettait de corriger une erreur !

\- En quoi m'avoir sauvé serait une erreur ? lui demandais-je.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale moucharde ! fulmina-t-il en me tirant vers lui.

Nos visages étaient assez proches pour qu'il puisse m'embrasser, mais ça n'était apparemment pas sa priorité du moment... Je soutins son regard malgré la culpabilité que je ressentais.

\- Unohana m'a demandé de te surveiller et c'est ce que j'ai fait, avouais-je sans honte. Tu aurais pu y rester cette fois-ci si je n'avais pas...

\- La ferme ! hurla-t-il en me cognant contre le mur. Si tu crois pouvoir jouer avec moi sans en assumer les conséquences, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

Sentant sa main se resserrer sur mon cou, je fis quelque chose d'indigne d'une soigneuse : je le frappais au niveau d'une blessures apparente qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisé, au niveau de l'abdomen. Surpris, il relâcha sa prise et je roulais sur le côté pour lui échapper. Toussant un peu pour reprendre mon souffle, je lui jetais un regard indigné, à genoux parterre.

\- Je... Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, idiot ! Ma mission était de te protéger, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil...

\- Tu m'as menti, tonna-t-il.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti, à part peut-être quand j'ai prétendu avoir oublié ce baiser que je t'ai donné dans les toilettes du bar... J'ai omis certains détails quand j'ai avoué t'avoir suivi dans le Hueco Mundo mais je t'ai dis la vérité, affirmais-je avec véhémence.

\- Comment Unohana a-t-elle su que je me rendais dans le Hueco Mundo ?! me demanda-t-il en se levant pour marcher vers moi.

\- Elle s'en doutait déjà quand elle m'a demandé de te surveiller, elle...

\- COMMENT A-T-ELLE SU ?! m'interrompit-il en tirant sur mon bras pour me relever.

Je sentis mon ventre se nouer, sentant désespérément la situation m'échapper.

\- C'est moi qui le lui ai dit, soufflais-je, la voix tremblante. Mais c'était pour te protéger...

\- Et ça, c'était pour me protéger aussi ?!

Il se mit a m'embrasser avec hargne, meurtrissant mes lèvres et ma mâchoire qu'il tenait d'une main pour m'empêcher de bouger. Ce baiser, violent et plein de rage me réveilla. Je tentais d'y répondre en y mettant ce que je ressentais pour lui, mais il me repoussa brutalement en me laissant tomber au sol d'un air dégoûté.

\- Catin ! me lança-t-il, achevant de m'humilier.

Je me relevais à la vitesse de l'éclair et le giflais de toutes mes forces, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il ne broncha même pas et continua de me regarder comme si j'étais un insecte qu'il avait hâte d'écraser.

\- Je t'interdis de m'insulter de la sorte, Zaraki Kenpachi ! lui crachais-je au visage. Je te signale qu'hormis ce fameux soir où j'avais trop bu, c'est toi qui m'a toujours embrassée ! Et oui, j'ai peut-être ressenti de l'attirance pour toi, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma mission ! Au contraire, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne pas te céder pour éviter de la compromettre... Tu n'es qu'un sale arrogant, égoïste et stupide imbécile qui préfère régler les choses par la violence plutôt que de simplement dire ce que tu ressens ! Eh bien, dans ce cas, reste tout seul, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde !

Durant tout mon discours, il était resté impassible et je n'avais pas pu empêcher mes larmes de couler sur mes joues. Décidant de le laisser se débrouiller avec ses blessures, je sortis rapidement, ignorant les appels de mes amis quand je traversais la cour. Kenpachi n'avait même pas voulu m'écouter, se contentant d'être violent et de m'insulter. Le cœur en miettes, j'avais besoin d'être seule, je me dirigeais donc vers chez moi, bien décidée à m'y terrer le temps d'avoir versé toutes les larmes de mon corps.

 **Fin du chapitre 9**

 _Bon, c'était pas un chapitre très gai, sorry ! ;(_

 _Ça y est, Ken-chan sait enfin la vérité sur Lina et on peut dire qu'il y va pas de main morte avec elle..._ _Hauts les coeurs ! Espérons qu'il soit moins con dans le prochain chapitre ! (quoi ? c'est vrai non ?)_

 _Bisous de chat 3_


	10. chapitre 10

_Re mes choux d'amour ! (oui je suis d'humeur à faire pleins de bisous à mes lecteurs chéris 3)_

 _Retrouvons sans plus attendre ma petite Lina qui vient de dire ses quatre vérités à Kenpachi en le giflant et tout ça sans subir de mort subite ! Incroyable, non ?_

 _Allez, BANKAI !_

 **Chapitre 10 :** **Les tourments du démon**

Après avoir passé la matinée à me morfondre, j'entendis frapper à ma porte. N'ayant envie de voir personne dans mon état, je ne fis même pas l'effort de me déplacer et restais prostrée en boule sous ma couette. Si je ne répondais pas, la personne qui frappait croirait certainement que je n'était pas là et s'en irait.

Sauf que j'entendis soudain la porte s'ouvrir. J'aurais dû fermer a clé, les gens se croyaient vraiment tout permis ! (désolée ma p'tite Lina mais l'auteur ne peut pas te laisser dormir tout le chapitre, on perdrait de l'audimat ! ) Je sortis de mon lit en furie.

\- Je vous signale que c'est très mal poli d'entrer chez les gens sans y être invité ! (c'est même puni par la loi, ne faites pas ça les gens :P) lançais-je en sortant de ma chambre.

Je m'arrêtais net quand je vis la personne qui se tenait face à moi.

\- Capitaine ? Que... faites-vous ici ? demandais-je surprise.

\- Eh bien, tu n'étais plus dans ton lit quand je suis venue te rendre visite ce matin. Je me suis rendue à la onzième division où le troisième siège Ikkaku Madarame m'a assuré t'avoir vu quitter les lieux chamboulée. Je me suis donc dit que tu étais sûrement chez toi.

Je restais silencieuse, voyant très bien son air compatissant. Elle devait avoir remarqué mes yeux rouges et gonflés. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me regarde ainsi, je ne voulais pas de sa compassion. J'étais sa vice-capitaine bon sang ! J'avais rempli ma mission avec héroïsme, j'étais même rentrée en vie. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde avec fierté, pas comme... ça.

\- Je suis allée voir Kenpachi, expliquais-je les sourcils froncés. Il a bien deviné que vous étiez au courant que je le suivais et m'a demandé (en la frappant violemment contre un mur quand même, moi j'appellerais pas ça une demande...) comment vous l'aviez su.

\- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- Que c'était moi qui vous l'avait dit. Il n'a pas aimé.

\- Je m'en doute, fit la soigneuse en soupirant. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi vient de rendre un premier rapport sur la multiplication des adjuchas au Hueco Mundo mais le capitaine commandant Yamamoto ne m'a pas encore informée des conclusions de ce rapport. Je ne sais donc pas si la mission de surveillance du capitaine Zaraki sera maintenue.

Mon cœur se serra à la mention d'une possibilité que tout cela se finisse. Ma supérieure s'approcha pour me caresser doucement les cheveux (hum, c'est doux, c'est neuf ? Non, lavé avec mir laine ! Bon d'accord, je sors... :P).

\- Si la mission est maintenue, je demanderai au capitaine Soi Fon d'envoyer un de ses agents avec un autre soigneur pour suivre Zaraki, je pense que tu en as assez fait... me dit-elle en me souriant gentiment.

Pour une fois, ce sourire ne m'apaisa pas. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre sous l'effet de l'anxiété.

\- Non ! m'écriais-je avec force, avant de me souvenir à qui je parlais. Je veux dire... Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je préfère finir la mission moi-même.

\- Tu en es sûre ? m'interrogea Unohana en me fixant étrangement (tu aimes le SM ? vraiment ? XD Je vois tellement bien Retsu en dominatrice !).

Son regard me rappela un instant celui de Kenpachi, il semblait fouiller mon âme à la recherche d'une information. Je pris le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre. Le démon m'avait peut-être blessée mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer... ensuite, je verrais s'il tenait à moi. Dans le cas contraire, il me renverrait à la quatrième division les pieds devant s'il le fallait.

\- Oui, répondis-je avec fermeté. Kenpachi piquerait une crise si jamais il voyait d'autres personnes le suivre. J'ai appris à le connaître, je sais comment il réagit, je suis sûre de pouvoir m'en sortir même s'il est en colère contre moi.

Le capitaine acquiesça l'air toujours inquiète mais aussi bizarrement amusée (puisque je vous dis qu'elle est sadique !). Je ne relevais pas, préférant la faire sortir le plus rapidement possible de chez moi avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Elle me recommanda tout de même de me reposer encore aujourd'hui avant de retourner au travail puis elle partit. Je soupirais, satisfaite de notre conversation.

Mine de rien, elle m'avait remonté le moral en me forçant à avancer au lieu de rester bloquée sur mon altercation avec Kenpachi. J'allais lui donner du temps pour digérer ce que j'avais fait, mais il avait intérêt à ne pas me chercher parce que j'étais toujours en pétard contre lui. Décidant d'écouter les conseils de mon capitaine, je ne me rendis pas à la onzième division mais je partis plutôt à la recherche de Matsumoto pour la rassurer sur ma santé.

Quand j'aperçus de loin ma meilleure amie, je la trouvais plus maussade que d'ordinaire. Son visage était fatigué et elle ne rayonnait pas comme d'habitude, comme un rayon de soleil en plein hiver (mais non, j'ai pas dit qu'elle brillait en plein soleil, c'est pas un putain de vampire à la con ! XP). Je m'approchais d'elle sans qu'elle ne me voie.

\- Et alors ma chérie, c'est quoi cette tête que tu tires ? fis-je avec humour en tentant de l'imiter.

Elle se retourna vivement en entendant ma voix et me tomba dans les bras, retrouvant enfin son sourire.

\- Lina ! s'exclama-t-elle en m'étouffant à nouveau dans sa poitrine (Lina a l'habitude depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissent ). Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va, ne t'en fait pas, je suis totalement guérie, affirmais-je une fois qu'elle m'eut relâchée. Je n'ai juste pas le droit de travailler aujourd'hui, ordre de Unohana. Du coup je me suis dit que j'allais te faire une petite visite.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, d'autant plus que quand je suis venue te voir au bâtiment des soins, tu as dormi tout le long !

\- Tu es venue me voir ? demandais-je, surprise.

Personne ne me l'avait dit ! Il faut dire aussi que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler avec Momo et lors de ma conversation avec mon capitaine je n'avais pensé qu'à Kenpachi... Quelle égoïste je faisais.

\- Oui, Ikkaku nous a prévenus Renji et moi que tu avais été blessée en mission, me raconta-t-elle. J'ai donc prévenu Momo à mon tour et nous sommes venus te rendre visite tous ensemble le premier jour, mais Unohana nous a averti que tu ne te réveillerais pas avant un moment. On a décidé de veiller sur toi chacun notre tour : je suis resté le premier jour, Ikkaku a prit la première nuit (ce petit vicieux), Renji et Yumichika se sont relayés le second jour et Momo est restée le deuxième soir. Je pensais retourner te voir aujourd'hui...

Je rougis en prenant conscience que j'avais vraiment des amis géniaux... Ça faisait vraiment chaud au cœur de se sentir entouré comme ça ! Il allait falloir que j'arrête de me prendre la tête sur mes sentiments envers Kenpachi et que je profite un peu de la vie et de mes amis. La belle rousse me proposa d'aller fêter mon rétablissement au Hell's Gate au soir et, même si j'aurais sûrement dû rester chez moi pour me reposer, je décidais d'accepter pour pouvoir remercier cette bande d'idiots correctement.

Je profitais tout de même de l'après-midi pour me reposer puis j'allais chercher Momo avant de rejoindre Matsumoto. Dans le bar, nous retrouvâmes les garçons. Renji me serra dans ses bras de la même façon que sa petite copine quelques heures auparavant. Heureusement il n'était pas pourvu d'une aussi grosse paire de... hum, de poumons (pour rester polie) ! Yumichika m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me souriant d'un air presque fraternel – enfin, si on oubliait son autre main que je dus virer de mon dos avant qu'elle ne s'égare plus bas. Ikkaku, lui, se contenta d'un signe de tête en me regardant d'un air étrange.

Ma meilleure amie insista pour qu'on aille danser pendant que Renji allait nous chercher des boissons, certaines choses ne changeaient pas ! Momo se joignit à nous malgré sa timidité mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Yumichika l'attrape par la taille pour la faire voler au-dessus de nous. Quand il la reposa, la pauvre avait perdu tout sens de l'orientation et elle marcha sur les pieds de Renji qui revenait avec un plateau de verres remplis. Heureusement, Matsumoto – qui n'avait pas encore bu – rattrapa le plateau et sauva nos boisson tandis que son petit copain allait s'écraser le nez parterre... (Pauvre Ren ! )

Le reste de la soirée fut tout aussi animé, même plus car la belle rousse avait réussi à convaincre Momo de boire un verre. Or, la jeune shinigami ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool... Elle s'était donc mise à faire des danses improbables avec ma meilleure amie et avait fait un concours d'imitation d'animaux avec Renji. Si elle avait été sobre, elle serait morte de honte.

Ikkaku me demanda à un moment donné si je voulais bien le suivre dehors pour que nous puissions parler. Me doutant qu'il allait me demander des explications sur mon comportement de ce matin, je le suivis sans lui poser de question. Dehors, l'air était frais et humide, il allait sûrement pleuvoir cette nuit. Allant nous asseoir à l'écart des gens, je me souvins tout à coup que nous avions fait la même chose la dernière fois que nous étions venus ici pour discuter...

\- Alors c'est lui, hein ? lâcha le shinigami au crâne rasé.

Heu... De quoi il parlait ?

\- Lui ? De qui tu parles ? lui demandais-je complètement paumée.

\- La veille de ton accident, quand on s'est retrouvés ici tous les deux, tu m'as dit avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, me rappela-t-il d'un air sérieux. C'est Kenpachi, pas vrai ? (et là, j'entend déjà les lecteurs dire "ah bah enfin !" :P)

Je sentis mon visage devenir écarlate et je baissais les yeux pour masquer ma gêne, surprise qu'il ait deviné cela si peu de temps après que j'en ai moi-même pris conscience.

\- Co... comment as-tu su ?

\- Tss, c'était pas dur, fit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Le capitaine a jamais été dans un tel état... Pendant les deux jours que t'as passé en soins intensifs, il était carrément hors de contrôle, personne ne pouvait l'approcher à part Yachiru.

En entendant ces mots, je sentis mon cœur faire un bond. Kenpachi avait-il été en colère à cause de ce que j'avais fait ? Ou était-ce parce que j'avais été blessée ? Était-il en colère contre moi ou contre lui-même ? Peut-être les deux...

\- Et quand je t'ai vue sortir de son bureau ce matin, j'ai bien vu que tu pleurais, ajouta Ikkaku en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis pas con, j'ai fais le rapprochement avec ce que tu m'avais dit. Par contre, y a quelques trucs que j'aimerais bien savoir... (Quelle est la taille de soutien-gorge de Matsumoto ? XD)

En disant cela, il s'approcha de moi et souleva légèrement mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans cet état ? On nous a dit que tu avais été blessée en mission, mais il me semble que ta mission actuelle, c'est de soigner les gens de la onzième, ce qui n'implique pas vraiment de danger... Et le capitaine aussi a été blessé. Où êtes-vous allés tous les deux ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, ma gorge s'asséchait et mon ventre se nouait tandis que je cherchais un moyen de me sortir de cette situation. Bordel, idiot d'Ikkaku ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il vienne fourrer son nez où il ne fallait pas ! Je déglutis avec peine, sachant qu'il saurait facilement détecter un mensonge de ma part s'il me regardait dans les yeux ainsi.

\- Unohana m'a confié une mission secrète, je ne peux pas t'en parler, avouais-je. Kenpachi était avec moi parce que c'était... dangereux.

Une demi-vérité, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui dire sans le mettre en danger lui aussi. Il fallait juste que je le dissuade de fouiner un peu plus.

\- Ça m'étonne qu'il ait accepté, il peut pas blairer cette meuf d'habitude, souleva le shinigami au crâne rasé. Enfin, si c'est pour toi...

Le jeune shinigami posa soudain une main sur ma joue et se mit à la caresser de ses doigts. Je fut tellement surprise que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir.

\- Alors maintenant, dis-moi une autre chose... Pourquoi tu pleurais ce matin ? murmura-t-il avec douceur ("Kyaaaaaaah !" Oups, désolée, une fangirl en chaleur s'est introduite dans ce paragraphe... Attrapez-la !).

Sa voix était douce, tout comme ses doigts sur mon visage, mais ses yeux étaient en colère. J'avais du mal à comprendre ses réactions et nous étions trop proches physiquement pour que j'arrive à réfléchir à la réponse que je pourrais lui donner. Je reculais légèrement pour avoir un peu d'air, les sourcils froncés.

Sa question était tout à fait normale pour un ami qui s'inquiète mais... C'était Ikkaku. Nous avions été intimes et Kenpachi était son capitaine, je ne pouvais pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau, même en omettant les détails confidentiels. Je ne voulais pas le prendre à parti dans une dispute qui ne le concernait pas et qui le mettrait dans une position inconfortable.

\- On s'est disputé, c'est tout, résumais-je simplement. Ça arrive souvent avec lui...

\- Sauf que je t'avais jamais vu pleurer avant.

\- Disons qu'on s'est disputés un peu violemment, précisais-je, un peu amère.

Ce foutu démon avait été un vrai connard avec moi ! C'était à se demander si je n'étais pas masochiste d'être amoureuse d'un mec comme lui (Noooooon ! Sérieux ?! ). Sans trop savoir comment, vu que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je me retrouvais soudain plaquée contre le torse d'Ikkaku qui me serrait contre lui. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! J'essayais de me tortiller pour me défaire de son étreinte, mais il me serrait trop fort.

\- Ikkaku ! me plaignis-je, mécontente.

S'il avait voulu me câliner quand j'étais arrivée dans le bar parce qu'il était content je sois rétablie, je l'aurais laissé faire, mais là, c'était clairement inapproprié. Une de ses mains remonta dans ma nuque tandis que la seconde glissait vers le bas de mon dos. Je sentis mon désir s'éveiller au contact de ces mains familières sur mon corps, me faisant frissonner, et je m'en voulu d'éprouver encore de genre de choses envers lui alors j'étais amoureuse d'un autre.

\- Il t'a frappée ? m'interrogea le jeune shinigami en chuchotant à mon oreille.

J'avais du mal à suivre entre son comportement et son discours, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de me séduire tout en tenant une conversation sérieuse, c'était totalement n'importe quoi !

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Ikkaku et d'abord, relâche-moi tout de suite ! m'énervais-je.

Je n'aimais pas me sentir impuissante. Je n'aimais pas non plus la façon qu'il avait de me faire sentir coupable alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte de façon à ce que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux, j'en profitais donc pour le foudroyer du regard (heureusement qu'ils sont assis sinon elle aurait du mal :P).

\- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire triste. Je sais qu'on n'était pas sensés faire dans le sentimentalisme mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Découvrir la belle femme forte, passionnée et intrépide sous son enveloppe froide et coincée... Je vois pas comment j'aurais pu résister.

Je cru avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Merde... Merde. Merde ! Je sentis mon visage pâlir et je pris conscience du vent froid sur ma peau.

\- Je... Ikkaku...

Les mots me manquaient, je ne savais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je ressentais, c'était une énorme vague culpabilité qui menaçait de me submerger. Quelle idiote ! Quelle minable ! Comment j'avais pu lui faire ça... ? Je sentis les larmes monter à mes yeux tandis que ma gorge se serrais.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu m'avais prévenu dès le départ de tes intentions. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait, à moi... dit-il penaud, tout en jouant distraitement avec mes cheveux. C'est arrivé, c'est tout et ce n'est la faute de personne.

\- Mais... je...

Son regard se fit plus dur tout à coup et il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, me tenant toujours fermement dans ses bras.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si c'est mon capitaine, s'il te fait du mal, je ne lui pardonnerais pas ! J'ai énormément de respect pour cet homme et si tu es heureuse auprès de lui, j'en serais heureux également. Mais s'il venait à blesser la femme que j'aime...

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, ses yeux où je pouvais apercevoir la profondeur de ses sentiments pour moi... Cela me pétrifia, tandis qu'il me caressait les lèvres de son pouce. Je frissonnais à nouveau.

\- S'il venait à te blesser, je n'hésiterais pas à te voler à lui, chuchota-t-il avec ferveur ("Kyaaaaaaah !" Désolée, elle court vachement vite cette chieuse ! :D).

Alors qu'il m'hypnotisait toujours du regard, il sourit de satisfaction en voyant l'effet qu'il me faisait avant de m'embrasser. Mon cœur, qui avait paru être comprimé dans un étau glacé depuis les dernières minutes écoulées, sembla reprendre vie d'un seul coup, se mettant à battre à toute vitesse.

Je ne lui rendis pas son baiser, mais je ne le repoussais pas non plus. Je ne pouvais pas, pas après ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ce fut un baiser bref, qui ne débordait pas de passion, mais... Il débordait de sentiments. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il essuya une larme qui avait roulé sur ma joue sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

\- Hey ma belle, tu vas pas pleurer à cause de moi quand même ! plaisanta-t-il. Qui est-ce que je devrais frapper alors ?

Le revoyant devenir mon ami de tous les jours, je souris bêtement, mais mon cœur restait serré. Je m'essuyais les yeux avant de me relever, le regard perdu dans les étoiles.

\- Pardon Ikkaku... soufflais-je en lui prenant la main.

\- Y a rien à pardonner, j'suis plutôt content des moments qu'on a passé ensemble toi et moi. Allez, viens, rentrons à l'intérieur. Je m'en voudrais si tu attrapes froid à cause de moi.

Je me laissais entraîner derrière lui sans son enthousiasme. Comment arrivait-il à faire comme si de rien n'était ? Était-ce sa façon de se protéger ? Était-il sincère quand il disait qu'il serait heureux pour moi si ça se passait bien avec Kenpachi ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me questionner, soucieuse de ne pas le blesser encore plus. Je fis de mon mieux pour donner le change le reste de la soirée, mais mon esprit était ailleurs.

Je ramenais Momo chez moi et la couchait dans mon canapé (pochetronne !) avant d'aller me coucher dans mon lit. Dire que je voulais profiter de mes amis pendant cette soirée... C'était un peu loupé. Mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Hors de question que je me morfonde encore sur mon sort ! Si Ikkaku arrivait à se comporter normalement avec moi malgré ses sentiments, je devais en faire de même. Sans compter que j'avais un cas plus délicat à gérer...

Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée par ma journée malgré ma sieste dans l'après-midi. Unohana avait eut raison de me conseiller de me reposer, mon corps était encore faible. Le lendemain, je me rendis à la onzième division un peu nerveuse. Je savais que je pouvais me barricader le cœur avec ma froideur et ma colère si jamais Kenpachi essayait de me faire chier.

Mais ça pouvait dégénérer à tout moment avec lui, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête, il était trop imprévisible. Du coup, j'allais devoir faire preuve de calme et de réactivité quand j'irais le voir, parce qu'il fallait que j'aille le voir (bah oui, elle est maso, vous suivez ? ). Il n'avait toujours pas été soigné concernant les blessures qu'il s'était fait dans le Hueco Mundo.

L'entraînement du matin et les patrouilles de l'après-midi se passèrent sans que le capitaine de la onzième ne pointe le bout de son nez. La matinée avec Ikkaku et Yumichika s'était bien passée, j'avais réussi à parler normalement avec le shinigami au crâne rasé, même si j'avais parfois le cœur serré en le regardant. Finalement, le soir arriva assez rapidement et les hommes de la division partirent une fois qu'ils furent soignés.

J'entrais dans le bâtiment où se terrait le démon, me préparant mentalement à un combat de volontés. C'était un combat que je devais gagner, même s'il fallait pour cela que je me montre conciliante ou que je doive faire des concessions. Inspirant profondément, je frappais rapidement à la porte du bureau avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

Bien évidemment, je me fis foudroyer du regard dès mon entrée. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je m'avançais vers le lit de camp où Kenpachi semblait passer ses journées en ce moment. Gardant la tête haute, je refusais de baisser les yeux sous son regard menaçant. Je pris la chaise de son bureau et m'assis dessus, à distance respectable du guerrier (Salut chéri, bien dormi ?! ).

\- Je suis venue faire la paix, commençais-je, restant sur mes gardes.

J'essayais de garder une voix neutre, mais c'était difficile quand les souvenirs de la veille me revenaient en mémoire et que je voyais son regard incendiaire. Il ne desserra pas la mâchoire et je retins un soupir.

\- Tu as besoin d'être soigné, insistais-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Je ne m'en irais pas tant que ça ne sera pas fait.

Toujours pas de réponse. Toujours ce même regard. Toujours cette colère en lui. En moi. Mais au moins, il me laissait parler pour une fois.

\- Écoute... Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi parce que je t'ai caché des choses. Mais maintenant que tu es au courant de ma mission, je ne te cacherais plus rien, je peux te le promettre. Je vais même tout te raconter si tu le veux bien.

Comme il ne faisait pas mine de m'interrompre, je lui expliquais comment Unohana en était venue à me confier cette mission après que le capitaine-commandant lui ait révélé ses craintes. Je lui racontais également ce qu'elle était venue me dire aujourd'hui concernant le rapport de Kurotsuchi et concernant le fait qu'elle voulait me remplacer. J'avais décidé de tout lui dire, de toute façon je n'avais plus rien à perdre. J'avais déjà perdu sa confiance et si je voulais la regagner, il fallait que je me montre totalement honnête.

Quand je me tus, je m'aperçus que ma colère contre lui était retombée. Il était impulsif, colérique et violent (Et stupide aussi selon certains lecteurs. C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit hein...), hier il avait réagi selon son tempérament. Aujourd'hui, il semblait toujours en colère, mais il se contenait. Il allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il était pour me laisser m'expliquer. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait la veille ? Est-ce qu'il était simplement en train d'accumuler toute sa rage avant de la déverser sur moi ? Le silence régnait dans la pièce, son aura demeurait menaçante mais je me sentais étrangement en paix, sereine.

\- Pourquoi as-tu refusé ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Son intonation n'était pas colérique, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais. Il semblait simplement curieux. Je dus réfléchir un peu avant de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Ah oui ! Le fait qu'Unohana voulait me remplacer.

\- J'ai accepté cette mission en toute connaissance de cause, déclarais-je avec dignité. Je savais que ça serait dangereux de te suivre dans le Hueco Mundo, mais je savais également qu'il était dangereux d'essayer de tromper Zaraki Kenpachi...

\- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu acceptée ? m'interrogea-t-il avec intérêt.

J'étais assez amusée et étonnée qu'il se montre plus curieux qu'énervé, mais je me retins tout de même de sourire.

\- "Le capitaine Zaraki est peut-être un peu instable et trop impulsif dans ses actions, mais c'est le meilleur guerrier du gotei treize. Si nous venions à le perdre, nous perdrions alors notre plus grand protecteur." C'est ce que m'a dit Unohana quand elle est venue me proposer cette mission, lui expliquais-je.

\- Tsch, de quoi elle se mêle celle-là !

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle là-dessus, avouais-je avec un léger sourire. C'est uniquement pour ça que j'ai accepté cette mission à la base.

\- Uniquement ? releva le guerrier en levant un sourcil.

Je sentis mes joues rosir.

\- Peut-être aussi parce que tu... m'intriguais (note : intriguer, synonyme de donner envie de faire des choses pas catholiques XD).

J'avais décidé d'être honnête, alors autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Alors que je me taisais, je sentis que son aura avait changé. Il semblait s'être un peu apaisé. Mais la colère couvait toujours dans son regard, même si elle ne semblait pas dirigée vers moi.

\- Est-ce que... tu veux bien me laisser te soigner ? lui demandais-je prudemment.

Il secoua la tête comme s'il voulait refuser, pourtant il retira son uniforme, comme pour m'inviter à m'approcher... (Schyzo je dis :P) Heu... Je faisais quoi du coup ? Décidant de tenter ma chance, vu qu'il n'avait plus l'air de m'en vouloir, j'approchais ma chaise du lit et commençait à me concentrer pour utiliser mon kaido. Kenpachi attrapa soudain mon poignet avant que je ne touche sa blessure, mais aussi brutalement que d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? me questionna-t-il, contenant visiblement sa colère.

Ok, je comprenais que dalle là. En fait, il était peut-être simplement schizophrène !

\- Quoi ? laissais-je échapper bêtement.

\- Pourquoi tu insistes pour me soigner après ce que j'ai fait... ce que j'ai dit... hier ?

Heu... Parce que je t'aime même si t'es un gros con ? Nan, j'allais pas lui dire ça quand même. (Y a une limite à l'honnêteté !) Voyant son air contrarié, sa mâchoire crispée et cette colère qui ne quittait pas son regard, je compris soudain. Il me demandait comment j'avais pu lui pardonner alors que lui-même s'en voulait ! Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond. Finalement, j'avais eu raison de faire le premier pas.

\- Dire que je ne t'en veux pas serait un mensonge, mais je pense que je te comprend, tentais-je de m'expliquer. Je sais que j'ai trahis ta confiance et je connais ton caractère... emporté, disons (ceci est un putain d'EUPHÉMISME !). Les torts étaient partagés, alors oublions ça si tu veux bien.

Le guerrier me fixa longuement, comme s'il essayait de voir à l'intérieur de ma tête. (Nop ! Ne regarde pas là-dedans, même toi tu pourrais avoir peur mec !) Décidant d'ignorer son regard, je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer et commençais à le soigner. Quelques unes de ses blessures s'étant infectées, je mis un peu plus de temps que je n'aurais dû à finir mon travail. Quand j'eus terminé, je rouvrit les yeux et vit que le démon me fixait toujours du regard.

Si j'avais été plus courageuse, je l'aurais bien embrassé pour voir sa réaction. Mais il y avait encore trop de tension entre nous. J'avais beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui, mais lui n'avais fait que me poser des questions. Je savais que ça n'était pas dans sa nature d'être bavard, mais il y avait certaines choses que j'avais besoin de savoir... Il faudrait que je finisse par lui tirer les vers du nez un de ces quatre. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Bon, eh bien je vais te laisser, fis-je avec douceur.

Je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais rester près de lui, je voulais lui avouer mes sentiments et faire disparaître cette colère de son regard. Je voulais l'embrasser à perdre haleine, lui faire l'amour avec passion, le prendre dans mes bras pour qu'il s'endorme en sécurité. Au lieu de tout cela, je me levais, marchais jusqu'à la porte et sortis avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, laissant mon cœur dans cette pièce avec lui.

Je me rendais ensuite à la cinquième division pour mon entraînement avec Momo. Elle me demanda si ça ce passait bien avec Kenpachi, ce à quoi je lui répondit que oui. Après tout, ça s'était plutôt amélioré entre nous : je ne lui cachais plus rien, à part mes sentiments mais ça... Je comptais lui en faire part plus tard. Il n'était plus en colère contre moi, je lui avais pardonné son comportement stupide... Tout le monde était content. Non ?

Quand je rentrais chez moi, je me couchais après une douche rapide, les pensées tournant en boucle autours de celui que mon cœur désirait voir le plus au monde. Le démon qui dansait dans le sang. Comment pouvais-je aimer un homme pareil alors que j'étais une soigneuse ? C'était un réel mystère. Peut-être avais-je trouvé en lui une vocation. Peut-être mon désir profond était de le guérir du mal qui le rongeait. La colère, cette colère perpétuelle qui semblait toujours l'accompagner. Ou était-ce plutôt la solitude ?

La bête sauvage qui se tapissait dans son regard se méfiait de tous. Il avait gagné le respect de ses hommes grâce à ses exploits, ses hommes donneraient leur vie pour le protéger. Mais Kenpachi, avait-il quelqu'un pour qui il serait prêt à donner sa vie ? Il me semblait parfois que sa seule confidente, la seule à qui il accordait de l'importance, était la mort elle-même... Il dansait pour elle, il la défiait sans cesse et pourtant, jamais il ne se laissait prendre.

Saurais-je la surpasser ? Saurais-je devenir plus importante pour lui que son combat contre la mort ? Je l'espérais. Ce fut sur cet espoir que je m'endormis enfin.

 **Fin du chapitre 10**

 _Et voilà, ma petite Lina s'est finalement rabibochée avec Ken-chan, vous pensez qu'elle lui a pardonné trop facilement ? En même temps, l'amour..._

 _Sinon, mon pti Ikkaku a fait sa déclaration ! Ken-chan a pas intérêt à déconner :P_

 _Bisous de chat 3_


	11. chapitre 11

_Salut à tous mes petits bisounours ! On a quitté Lina sur une montagne de guimauve (oui, j'en ai conscience... sorry :P), y aura un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre, promis ! On n'est plus très loin de la fin de la fic, encore quelques chapitres... TOT_

 _Sans plus attendre, BANKAI !_

 **Chapitre 11 : Le combat du démon**

Le lendemain, la matinée fut calme. L'après-midi, Kenpachi participa à une patrouille et je demandais à les accompagner, plutôt que de les suivre en cachette. Le capitaine de la onzième accepta sans rechigner à mon grand étonnement. Décidément, il se montrait conciliant depuis hier. Si ses hommes trouvèrent cela étrange, aucun n'osa cependant faire de commentaire, j'avais de la chance.

Participer à la patrouille était beaucoup plus sympathique que de l'espionner. J'avais des gens avec qui parler, je pouvais combattre et surtout, je pouvais être aux côtés de Ken-chan (oui, ça y est, elle s'est décidé à l'appeler comme ça... dans sa tête en tout cas :D). Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait d'être dehors ou le fait de ne pas être seuls, mais il n'y eu pas de gêne ou de tension entre nous cette fois-ci.

Quand nous fûmes de retour au camp d'entraînement, je signalais au guerrier qu'il fallait que j'aille voir mon capitaine.

\- Tss, fais comme tu le sens, fit-il en retournant dans son bureau.

Eh bien, pour une fois que je faisais allusion à Unohana sans qu'il n'aie l'air énervé... Il faudrait qu'un jour je sache pourquoi. La chef des soigneurs était une femme charmante et d'une gentillesse absolue... Enfin, tant qu'on lui obéissait. En fait, finalement, je pensais comprendre pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas, c'était tout simplement pas le genre de mec à aimer obéir (ba ouais, deux sadiques ensemble ils peuvent pas se blairer XD).

Je me rendis donc au bâtiment des soins où j'expliquais à ma supérieure que j'avais préféré tout dire à Kenpachi et que, contre toute attente, j'étais toujours la bienvenue dans la onzième division. Mon capitaine me lança un regard amusé.

\- Je m'attendais un peu à cela, dit-elle.

\- Ah bon ? répondis-je, surprise.

Parce-que, sérieux, moi pas ! Enfin, pas que je m'en plaigne, hein, mais c'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes du démon d'être indulgent. Bon, après, faut dire qu'il avait des choses à se faire pardonner mais ça, Unohana n'était pas censé le savoir.

\- Dès que j'ai vu que tu arrivais à le gérer, lors de ton premier jour en tant que vice-capitaine, je me suis doutée que tu parviendrais à le... l'apprivoiser, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire rusé.

Apprivoiser ?! Bon, après tout, ça lui allait plutôt bien vu qu'il réagissait parfois comme une bête sauvage... Mais, ça voulait dire qu'elle m'avait envoyé au casse-pipe exprès parce qu'elle avait prévu que je finirais par apprécier le guerrier et... vice-versa ? Comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Est-ce qu'elle se doutait des sentiments que j'éprouvais envers lui ? Je me mis à rougir et elle sourit de plus belle.

\- Tu es le genre de personne qu'il respecte, déclara-t-elle. Tu es intelligente, tu sais te battre et tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds, mais tu sais également faire preuve de compréhension et de sollicitude. Je pensais que non seulement il t'accepterait mais que tu réussirais à le comprendre. C'est un homme difficile à cerner et c'est à cause de ça qu'il est... si seul.

Je fus étonnée du fait qu'elle semblait si bien connaître Kenpachi. Elle avait eu l'air attristée en disant cette dernière phrase... Se pouvait-il qu'il ait eu quelque chose entre eux ? Non, c'était impossible, il la détestait. Quoique, entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y avait qu'un pas disait-on.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire avec une pointe de jalousie.

\- Disons que nous avons un passé commun, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, nous n'avons jamais eu le genre de relation que vous avez tous les deux, me rassura-t-elle avant de rire malicieusement.

Je faillis m'étouffer. Comment ça "le genre de relation que vous avez tous les deux" ?! J'étais sûre que mon visage était devenu écrevisse.

\- Je... Non, il n'y a pas... Ce n'est pas...

\- Inutile de te justifier, il n'y a rien de mal à cela, se moqua gentiment mon capitaine. Au contraire, ça lui fera peut-être rentrer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne d'avoir une personne à protéger...

Bon, là, j'en pouvais plus ! Je balbutiais comme une idiote avant de m'incliner pour lui dire au-revoir et de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Comment ma supérieure avait-elle comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Ken-chan et moi ? (les supers-pouvoirs d'Unohana la sadique ! XD) Était-ce parce qu'elle m'avait vu les yeux gonflés et rougis après que j'ai pleuré hier ?

En tout cas, c'était clairement embarrassant ! J'avais eu l'impression que ma mère me demandait si j'avais un petit copain... C'était horriblement gênant ! Je fis en sorte de me calmer un peu avant de retourner à la onzième division, je n'avais pas envie qu'on me demande pourquoi je ressemblais à une tomate !

Finalement, je soignais tout le monde, le capitaine de la onzième compris, sans qu'on ne me pose de question sur mon visage. Je devais avoir réussi à avoir l'air "normale".

\- Hey... me lança le démon avant que je ne quitte son bureau.

Je me retournais, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il me souriait avec son sourire sadique, que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment. Je lui retournais un regard intrigué.

\- T'as fait du bon travail aujourd'hui.

Euh, ok. Il parlait de la patrouille ? Parce que niveau soin, j'avais pas branlé grand chose... J'attendais des précisions mais il retourna à sa paperasse sans m'accorder plus d'attention. Haussant les épaules, je le remerciais avant de rentrer chez moi plutôt guillerette. Après tout, c'était un compliment. Venant de Zaraki Kenpachi, ça devait être rare !

Les jours suivant furent plutôt calmes, enfin, en ce qui concernait les journées parce que Matsumoto avait décidé d'inviter Momo toutes nos soirées et cette dernière n'osait pas dire non à la belle rousse. Du coup, Momo finit encore une fois sur mon canapé (avec une coiffure made in Yumichika bourré XP) après avoir bu un Long island ice tea, qu'elle croyait être une boisson sans alcool à base de thé (ah ah ah !).

Un soir, j'entendis frapper à ma porte alors que je m'apprêtais à me coucher. Étant donné que je dormais nue, je pris le temps d'enfiler un peignoir en soie noir, qui me couvrait jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Au moins, cette fois, s'il s'agissait d'Ikkaku, je n'aurais pas à rougir de ma tenue. Je nouais rapidement ma ceinture avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

J'arrêtais de respirer pendant un temps indéterminé, la main figée sur le battant de ma porte, le cœur battant à toute allure. Mon visiteur garda le silence pendant une dizaine de secondes, visiblement perturbé par ma tenue – pourtant bien plus chaste qu'une simple serviette !

\- Salut, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix rauque.

Mes poumons décidèrent de se remettre à fonctionner en même temps que je sentais mes joues chauffer. Euh... C'était moi ou sa voix avait l'air beaucoup plus sexy que d'habitude ?! Je sentis immédiatement des papillons danser dans mon bas-ventre.

\- Ken...pachi... ? articulais-je difficilement. Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je sors ce soir, m'annonça-t-il tandis qu'il ne se gênait pas pour parcourir ma silhouette du regard. Je me suis dit que ça serait plus simple qu'on parte ensemble au lieu que tu me rejoigne en cours de route.

Oh. Il allait dans le Hueco Mundo. C'était... sympa de sa part d'être passé me chercher. Oui, bon, ce mot était bizarre, accolé à son nom, mais j'y pouvais rien, c'était ce qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Je frissonnais sous son regard de braise, bien qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était dû au vent et à ma tenue légère. Bien entendu, lui n'y crut pas du tout et son sourire sadique apparut de nouveau sur son visage.

\- Je... heu... merci, balbutiais-je en m'avançant vers lui avant de me souvenir de ma tenue. Je... Hum, je vais m'habiller si... tu veux bien m'attendre.

Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me dise de me dépêcher en grognant, mais au lieu de cela il sourit de plus belle en continuant de me mater.

\- Dommage, t'aurais fait un joli appât à hollows comme ça, railla-t-il.

Je me hâtais de lui fermer la porte au nez alors que je l'entendais ricaner derrière. Dire que ça avait été calme entre nous ces derniers jours et voilà que je me retrouvais à avoir des bouffées de chaleurs parce qu'il m'avait seulement vue en peignoir... En même temps, il m'avait littéralement dévorée du regard cet idiot ! Comment j'étais sensée réagir moi ?

Faisant de mon mieux pour me presser, je fus prête à partir quelques minutes à peine plus tard, essayant vainement de sortir un mot de ma tête. Joli. Il avait dit que je ferait un "joli" appât... Bon, le terme "appât" n'était pas vraiment romantique, mais il me trouvait jolie ! (la fille qui pète un câble pour si peu... mdr !) Bref, je fis en sorte d'avoir l'air totalement calme en ouvrant la porte, histoire de ne pas être plus ridicule que je ne l'étais déjà.

\- On peut y aller, lançais-je à mon compagnon d'une voix ferme.

Il se permit un sourire furtif avant de reprendre son sérieux. Nous filâmes rapidement à travers les ruelles désertes du Seireitei. Sur le chemin qui menait au grand désert, j'en profitais pour questionner Ken-chan.

\- Dis, à propos de notre dernière sortie, fis-je prudemment, voyant son visage se fermer alors que j'évoquais ce souvenir sûrement désagréable pour lui – pas que c'ait été agréable pour moi, hein. Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Ce hollow, seul, qui semblait être une proie facile, avant que ses quatre copains débarquent...

\- Kss, bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, répondit le guerrier d'un air suffisant.

\- L'un des adjuchas m'a carrément ignorée pour venir te combattre, insistais-je, voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien. C'est pas normal, il aurait du me bouffer avant de venir te voir. Y a un truc pas clair.

\- Tu vas pas t'en plaindre quand même ! râla-t-il.

Comprenant qu'il me dirait sûrement de rentrer chez moi si je continuais à lui faire part de mes angoisses, je me tus. La nuit était claire, nous parcourûmes une bonne distance avant que je ne me rende compte que quelque chose clochait. Je m'arrêtais brusquement, forçant le guerrier à en faire de même. Il me lança un regard énervé.

\- Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est là et on n'a pas croisé un seul hollow, lui fis-je remarquer, inquiète.

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, se rendant compte que j'avais raison. D'habitude, au bout de vingt minutes on tombait forcément sur un ou deux hollows.

\- Ma compagnie est-elle si charmante que tu en a perdu toute notion du temps ? tentais-je de plaisanter pour me détendre un peu.

\- Reste près de moi, m'enjoignit-il avec autorité en ignorant ma pique.

Nous restâmes silencieux, dos à dos, scrutant les dunes et les cieux à l'aide de nos yeux et de notre pouvoir spirituel. Rien. Pas la moindre petite énergie. Cela me fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque.

\- Ken-chan... Ce désert ne peut pas être rempli de vide à des lieues à la ronde, l'avertis-je en me mettant inconsciemment en position de garde.

Plus le silence s'épaississait, plus je sentais la sensation de danger grandir. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais appelé Ken-chan à voix haute, mais en fait il avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de l'an quarante (en même temps, il a d'autres chats à fouetter ! :P). Nous avions peut-être l'air un peu idiots, à rester ainsi immobiles, aux aguets, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Le démon semblait attendre un peu plus d'action avec impatience. Je décidais de lancer sans plus attendre un kekkai sur lui.

\- Je reste en soutien, indiquais-je à mon compagnon avant de me concentrer pour lancer un sort de dissimulation sur moi-même. Bakudo no niju roku : Kyokko !

Cette technique me permettait de disposer d'un camouflage sensoriel effaçant ma présence en incurvant la lumière autour de moi. Pratique, mais ça ne dissimulerait pas la provenance de mes sorts. J'allais devoir utiliser le shunpo pendant tout le combat pour me déplacer avant que les ennemis ne m'attrapent et demeurer ainsi cachée, mais ça utiliserait pas mal de mes réserves de reiatsu.

Enfin, si combat il y avait. Parce que pour le moment, on se faisait un peu chier. Quelques minutes après que je me sois fait cette réflexion, ils apparurent. Un par un, de puissants reiatsu apparaissaient comme par magie au sud de notre position, comme s'ils avaient été masqués jusqu'à présent. Sauf que les adjuchas n'étaient pas sensés savoir faire ça. Mentalement, je les comptais : un, deux, trois...

\- Six, soufflais-je avec appréhension.

Il y avait six reiatsu différents qui venaient de la même direction. Cinq étaient du niveau des adjuchas. Le dernier... Il semblait masquer sa puissance, même si son reiatsu était désormais visible. Sans doute était-ce celui qui avait masqué la présence de tous les autres. Le guerrier à mes côtés se mit à vibrer d'impatience et, malgré moi, je sentis l'appel de la bataille m'emporter, un frisson d'excitation parcourant mon échine.

A deux contre six, le combat était plus qu'inégal, mais j'avais Zaraki Kenpachi à mes côtés, ça changeait la donne. L'adrénaline commençait à couler dans mes veines et je souris, tout comme le démon qui m'accompagnait. Je me mis à préparer un sort que je n'avais vu à l'œuvre qu'une seule fois dans ma vie : le canon de tonnerre du dragon ailé bouleversant les cieux. Un sort lancé par la maîtresse du kido incontestée, Unohana Retsu, mon capitaine.

C'était une technique de destruction de haut niveau difficile à mettre en œuvre et qui demandait beaucoup de reiatsu, mais au vu de notre infériorité numérique, il fallait frapper fort dès le début pour tenter de réduire aux maximum les forces de l'ennemi avant qu'il n'arrive sur nous. Levant mon bras gauche tendu vers l'avant, j'utilisais le droit comme soutien en saisissant mon bras de tir avec, la paume gauche tournée vers la direction d'où provenait l'énergie spirituelle de nos adversaires.

\- Ô éclairs de lumière... Ô vents impétueux... Ô ciel déchaîné... Ô battements d'ailes... Ô toi créature divine aux milles éclats ! Rigueur et intransigeance... La foudre frappe ! Le tonnerre gronde ! Le ciel se déchire ! Entend le calme avant la tempête... Entend le hurlement du dragon céleste qui résonne dans nos âmes !

Je sentais le reiatsu se concentrer intensément dans ma paume, cela me brûlait même, mais je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Veillant à rester concentrée sur mon incantation, je sentais l'énergie spirituelle affluer dans mon bras tel un raz-de-marée. Ajustant la position de mes jambes pour rester en équilibre lorsque le sort partirait, j'attendis quelques secondes, le temps que mes cibles soient visibles, avant d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement.

\- Hado no hachiju hachi : Hiryu gekizoku shinten raiho ! criais-je, me raidissant pour mieux encaisser le choc.

Une gigantesque onde de choc électrique bleutée crépita en direction de nos ennemis avant d'exploser à leur hauteur. Malgré la distance, je dus mettre un bras en protection devant moi pour éviter de recevoir du sable dans les yeux tellement le souffle de l'explosion fut puissant. Les cheveux volant en arrière et les yeux brillants de fierté d'avoir réussi mon coup, je me tournais vers Ken-chan.

\- Kss, le kido c'est pour les chochottes ! siffla-t-il en souriant tout de même, amusé. Rappelle-moi de ne pas te laisser le temps d'incanter si jamais je t'énerve de trop un de ces quatre (que celui qui oserait utiliser le kido sur mon Ken-chan adoré soit fouetté et jeté aux cachots ! Non mais ! :P)

Je ris quelques instants de sa plaisanterie avant de reprendre mon sérieux. En me concentrant, je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait plus que cinq reiatsu. Avais-je réussi à en toucher un mortellement ? Voyant les silhouettes reparaître à travers la poussière qui s'était soulevée du désert, je les comptais. C'était bien ça, plus que cinq. Mais ils se déplaçaient désormais bien plus rapidement, ayant compris le danger de rester à découvert trop longtemps.

Tss, dommage, je n'aurais pas le temps de lancer un second sort aussi puissant que celui-ci. Serrant les poings, je sentis une douleur irradier tout le long de mon bras gauche et je rouvris vivement ma main, dont la paume était brûlée au second degré. Avec l'euphorie du moment, je n'avait pas senti que j'étais blessée. Utilisant le kaido pour me soigner rapidement, je souris nerveusement. Note à moi-même : ne pas utiliser de sorts trop puissants sous peine de finir carbonisée, ok.

Les hollows ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver jusqu'à nous, mais étrangement, ils n'attaquèrent pas tout de suite, se regroupant les uns derrière les autres. Je me demandais ce qu'ils foutaient jusqu'à ce qu'un homme sorte de derrière le plus gros. Je fronçais les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas un homme, ça n'était pas possible de toute façon. C'était certainement un hollow ayant une apparence très humaine... Mais je n'en avais jamais vu de tel !

En y regardant de plus près, j'aperçus un masque de hollow avec deux crocs et une corne, relevé sur le sommet de son crâne. Comment se pouvait-il qu'un hollow retire son masque ?! C'était impossible ! Alors que je me remettais de ma surprise, je vis avec horreur un sabre à la ceinture de l'homme-hollow.

\- Qu'est-ce que... murmurais-je, médusée, les yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

J'entendis Kenpachi siffler pour m'avertir de ne pas me révéler. Quelle idiote, j'avais failli bousiller ma couverture. Mais ce... truc, il avait un putain de zampakuto... ! Comment c'était possible ?! Seuls les shinigamis étaient censés avoir des zampakuto ! J'étais tellement choquée que j'en avais presque la nausée. Cette chose était une ignominie sans nom, on aurait dit un croisement entre un hollow et un shinigami. Il me débectait !

\- Shinigami... lança la "chose" à l'adresse de mon compagnon d'une voix tout à fait normale. Tu nous as mené la vie dure ces derniers temps à moi et mes semblables.

\- Tes semblables ? releva le capitaine de la onzième, qui avait eu pour une fois l'intelligence de parler avant de foncer dans le tas.

\- Mes adjuchas, précisa la "chose" en montrant ses petits copains. On m'a rapporté qu'un shinigami s'amusait à affaiblir mon armée en se baladant la nuit dans le grand désert et en tuant tout ce qu'il trouvait... Tss tss, ça n'est pas prudent, shinigami, de s'aventurer ainsi en territoire ennemi.

J'étais partagée entre l'effroi de savoir qu'une armée d'adjuchas servait cette chose et l'envie d'éclater de rire en entendant quelqu'un parler de cette manière à Zaraki Kenpachi. Pour le bien de ma couverture, je choisis de ne pas rire bien entendu (Lina, entourée de gros méchants hollows : "Ah ah, vous ne pouvez pas me voir bande de nuls !" "Ouais mais on peut t'entendre... Attrapez-là !" Oups, boulette ! XD).

\- C'est pas vraiment dans ma nature d'être prudent, ironisa le démon. T'es quoi exactement ?

Ah ba voilà ! Enfin une bonne question ! La "chose" ressemblait à un humain de taille moyenne pour un homme, avec de long cheveux noirs qui semblaient doux comme de la soie, une peau pâle et un visage allongé. Son menton était légèrement pointu, ses dents aiguisées comme celles d'un requin et ses petits yeux plissés étaient noirs comme un puits sans fond. Il portait un pantalon ample noir, il était pieds nus et sur son torse fin mais musclé, il n'avait que quelques bandages et bien entendu, un trou en plein milieu, signe distinctif des hollows.

\- Mon nom est Hiwaw Zuroch, je suis ce que nous appelons un "arrancar". Il est inutile de te présenter, shinigami, nous avons entendu parler de toi, Zaraki Kenpachi, persifla le chef de nos ennemis.

\- Peuh, jamais entendu parler de toi en tout cas, se moqua mon compagnon.

\- Les arrancars sont des hollows ayant réussi à arracher leur masque pour prendre forme humaine et obtenir tels que les vôtres, shinigami, cracha l'arrancar irrité par l'attitude nonchalante de ce dernier. Nous avons évolués dans le but de vous combattre plus efficacement et bientôt, lorsque nous serons assez nombreux, vous ne pourrez plus rien contre nous !

\- Donc pour le moment vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux pour ça ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Je cru que le dénommé Hiwaw allait lui sauter dessus tellement il semblait agacé, mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il sorti son arme de son fourreau et je pus constater qu'il s'agissait bien d'un zampakuto.

\- Assez parlé, shinigami ! Nous n'aimons pas les fouineurs ici, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à ton existence ! s'exclama l'arrancar en faisant un geste en direction de ses semblables, qui passèrent immédiatement à l'attaque.

Alors que le meneur restait en retrait, les adjuchas se jetèrent en avant. Ken-chan ne pu qu'esquiver une telle charge frontale et j'en fit de même, bondissant hors de leur portée de justesse. Putain, même si cet arrancar de mes deux restait en dehors du combat, ça laissait tout de même quatre adversaires de haut niveau... Déjà que ça c'était pas super bien passé la dernière fois... On était un peu dans la merde. Essayant de me reconcentrer, je réfléchis rapidement au meilleur moyen d'aider Kenpachi.

\- Bakudo no niju ichi : Sekienton ! chuchotais-je.

Il y eut un bruit d'explosion et une fumée opaque un peu rougeâtre se propagea autour de nous. Cela me permettrait d'intervenir sans être repérée par le chef des ennemis et ça éviterait à Ken-chan de se faire harceler par les quatre adjuchas d'un coup, ils allaient devoir le chercher dans cette purée de pois ! Je me contentais ensuite de suivre les mouvements du démon, harcelant ses ennemis avec des sorts simples de boules de feu ou d'éclairs.

Bientôt, les adjuchas se rendirent compte de ma présence, mais toujours protégée derrière mon sort de dissimulation, je ne me posais que le temps d'incanter puis j'utilisais le shunpo pour déguerpir avant d'être touchée par des éventuelles représailles. Comme je n'utilisais que des sorts mineurs, mon reiatsu ne diminuait que très peu à cause des sorts mais un peu plus à cause de l'utilisation continue du shunpo.

Le premier kekkai de mon compagnon avait rapidement été brisé et dès que j'en avait l'occasion, j'en remettais un en place pour lui éviter de trop nombreuse blessures. L'arrancar observait toujours le combat de loin, n'y voyant sans doute pas grand chose, mais soudain, le vent se leva et emporta avec lui les vestiges de mon écran de fumée. J'avais paralysé l'un des adjuchas grâce à une technique d'immobilisation qui n'allait pas tarder à céder, j'en harcelais un second avec des éclairs et Ken-chan jouait avec les deux derniers.

Oui, je dis "jouais" parce que, franchement, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en très bon état les pauvres (bah, ouais, maintenant on en vient même à plaindre les pauvres hollows victimes de la fureur de Ken-chan ). Voyant cela, leur chef se décida à bouger et il bougeait vite cet enfoiré, on aurait dit qu'il utilisait le shunpo ! Comme il n'était malheureusement pas idiot, il avait remarqué ma présence.

Alors que j'étais en train d'incanter, il m'envoya un genre de cero en moins puissant mais au moins vingt fois plus rapide. Ayant à peine le temps de tourner le regard vers la balle d'énergie, je me la pris en plein dans l'épaule droite. Laissant échapper un cri de douleur, je tombais à genoux, du sang coulant abondamment de ma blessure. L'attaque avait fait disparaître mon sort de dissimulation et comme je n'avais pas eut le temps de finaliser mon sort, l'adjuchas à qui je le destinais se jeta sur moi en hurlant.

Satisfait de m'avoir démasquée, l'arrancar alla ensuite s'occuper de Ken-chan. Brandissant Shinseina, je luttais quelques instants pour me protéger des assauts de mon ennemi en essayant de me relever. Mon ennemi n'était pas vraiment affaibli, contrairement à moi et il avait l'avantage d'être plutôt petit et rapide, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mes affaires ! Du coin de l'œil, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de surveiller l'état de mon compagnon.

Blessée, désavantagée et pas très concentrée, je finis bien évidemment par me prendre un coup de croc au niveau de la hanche du côté gauche. Donnant un violent coup de coude à l'adjuchas qui venait de me mordre, je sentais monter la colère en moi. Je parvins à me dégager et je l'envoyais valser d'un puissant coup de pied circulaire. Mais ça n'eut pas l'air de lui faire grand mal et il s'approcha de nouveau, de la bave fumante au lèvres.

Merde. Si sa morsure était empoisonnée, j'allais pas tarder à en ressentir les effets. J'eus un sursaut de vivacité et libérait le shikkai de Shinseina qui brûlait d'impatience d'embrocher cette sale bestiole. Rivalisant de rapidité, l'adjuchas et moi-même nous affrontâmes sans relâche, cherchant une faille dans la déférence de l'autre, guettant chaque ouverture pour attaquer. Mais le temps jouait contre moi, je sentais le poison s'infiltrer dans mes veines.

En plus de ma morsure, ce putain de hollow avait réussi à enfoncer ses griffes dans ma cuisse droite alors que je m'amusais à lui labourer le dos avec mes saï (la prochaine fois, dit "pouce" Lina, peut-être qu'il te laissera gentiment le massacrer XD). Je commençais vraiment à être mal en point. Jetant un œil du côté des autres combattants, je vis Ken-chan couvert de sang – ça changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude. L'un des adjuchas était mort, il n'en restait plus qu'un autre et l'arrancar.

Ce dernier avait légèrement changé d'aspect, je ne le distinguais pas bien de loin mais il paraissait plus grand et le haut de son corps était recouvert d'os blanc. Son zampakuto avait également changé d'aspect, mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air vraiment blessé alors que son adversaire était clairement abîmé. Au moment même où je le regardais, je vis le sabre de l'arrancar transpercer la poitrine de mon compagnon. Mon cœur se comprima quand il se mit à vomir du sang, luttant pour rester debout.

Tournant vivement la tête vers mon ennemi, je le vis approcher à grande vitesse vers moi, toutes griffes dehors. Je tentais de bouger, mais mon corps était lourd, tellement lourd. Le poison... Vibrante de haine, je levais les bras devant moi, tenant mes saï l'un contre l'autre et je concentrais tout mon reiatsu, priant pour en avoir encore suffisamment. Alors que l'adjuchas n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, je libérais toute ma puissance.

\- BANKAI ! Aianmeiden ! hurlais-je.

Mes saï disparurent subitement et un vent puissant se mit à tourbillonner autour de moi, forçant mon adversaire à rester en retrait. Un son lourd se répercuta dans la nuit sombre tandis qu'une immense silhouette funèbre s'élevait à mes côtés. La poussière soulevée fut rapidement balayée par les rafales, laissant apparaître une vierge de fer haute de trois mètres, représentant une femme qui priait. Deux longues chaînes y étaient attachées, reliées à deux bracelets qui étaient apparus sur mes poignets.

Alors que le vent retombait, mon ennemi s'avança de nouveau. Trois clics retentissants se firent entendre tandis que la porte de la vierge pivotait sur ses gonds, dévoilant la chambre intérieure hérissée d'une centaine de pointes acérées. Un fort courant aspirant se leva soudainement, entraînant l'adjuchas vers la vierge. Il tenta de se retenir avec ses griffes, mais le courant semblait se faire de plus en plus fort, le faisant lâcher prise. Il fut avalé brusquement à l'intérieur et la porte se referma d'un claquement sec.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais déjà je sentait une douleur diffuse poindre dans mes membres sous l'effet du poison. Grimpant sur le dos d'Aianmeiden, je me concentrais pour la faire s'envoler en direction des derniers combattants. Les yeux plissés pour y voir quelque chose malgré l'obscurité, je vis que l'arrancar avait son zampakuto croisé contre celui du shinigami qui avait finit par ployer un genou. Il avait une plaie béante dans le torse et son sang ne cessait de couler. Les prenant par surprise, je ne fis pas mine de ralentir en arrivant à leur hauteur, me contentant de raser le sol avec Aianmeiden.

Au passage, j'attrapais Kenpachi entre mes bras, enroulant ainsi mes chaînes autour de lui pour éviter qu'il ne glisse. La vierge de fer s'élança ensuite dans les dunes, laissant l'arancar et son unique compagnon survivant loin derrière. Entre mes bras, j'entendais vaguement Ken-chan fulminer, me hurlant à travers le vent de le reposer immédiatement pour qu'il puisse mettre à ce connard d'arrancar la dérouillée qu'il méritait... bla bla bla ! (Oh le manque de respect ! Ma petite Lina se dévergonde ! XD).

Bien entendu, s'il n'avait même pas la force de se dégager de ma poigne, il ne risquait pas de faire grand chose au connard en question, mais que voulez-vous, cet homme était pire que borné ! Sans compter qu'à gigoter comme il le faisait, il me faisait vraiment mal. Le poison qui circulait dans mes veines ne m'avait finalement pas paralysée comme je le pensais, mais ça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Si ça n'était pas fait pour paralyser la cible, c'était certainement fait pour la tuer à petit feu... Ces hollows n'étaient pas vraiment originaux, ils avaient tout copié sur les insectes !

Bref, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le sang en feu en plus de toutes mes blessures, un démon m'injuriait de tous les noms en me donnant des coups et pour couronner le tout je sentais le reiatsu de l'arrancar derrière nous. Il avait du se lancer à notre poursuite une fois passée la surprise. Heureusement, la vierge de fer pouvait atteindre une grande vitesse de vol, mais j'allais vite tomber à cours de reiatsu si ça continuait ainsi.

Cherchant du regard un endroit où nous pourrions nous réfugier à l'abri de notre poursuivant, j'avisais quelques sables mouvants par-ci par-là. Ayant une vague connaissance de la topographie des déserts en général, je décidais de tenter le tout pour le tout en me jetant dans l'un d'eux avant que l'arrancar derrière nous ne nous rattrape. Fermant les yeux, la bouche et bloquant ma respiration, j'attendis avec impatience durant les quelques secondes où nous fûmes engloutis dans les sables, serrant la tête de Ken-chan contre ma poitrine (ba oui, elle a pas eut le temps de le prévenir alors vaut mieux qu'il s'étouffe entre ses seins qu'avec le sable ! XD).

Finalement, nous ressortîmes quelques instants plus tard dans une sorte de grotte souterraine où nous tombâmes brutalement sur le sol. Lâchant ma prise sur Aianmeiden avec le choc, nous glissâmes à terre où nous roulâmes durement. Je gémis de douleur et laissait échapper mon compagnon de mes bras. Ce dernier toussa et cracha du sang en se tenant la poitrine. Encore sonnée, je me redressais en psalmodiant une formule pour invoquer un kekkai au-dessus de nous pour masquer notre reiatsu à notre ennemi.

Nous étions enfin hors de danger. Enfin, c'était vite dit... Kenpachi avait un trou dans la poitrine et se vidait de son sang, quant à moi je souffrais le martyr et le poison dans mon corps continuait de se répandre inexorablement. Le guerrier réussit à se redresser assez pour m'adresser un regard incendiaire.

\- Je vais te tuer ! gronda-t-il en tentant vainement de se lever.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, chuchotais-je, essoufflée, en esquissant un léger sourire. Aianmeiden ! appelais-je un peu plus fort.

La porte de la vierge de fer s'ouvrit de nouveau, l'adjuchas que j'y avait enfermé ayant totalement disparu. Crispant mes mains sur le sol, je me concentrais pour diriger la bourrasque qui survint vers Ken-chan qui commença à se faire aspirer. J'eus le temps de voire la surprise, la suspicion puis la haine sur son visage avant qu'il ne soit happé à l'intérieur, ne pouvant pas lutter contre le courant. Alors que le calme revenait à l'intérieur de la grotte, je me mis à pouffer nerveusement.

Luttant contre la fatigue, supportant la piqûre de la douleur avec force de grognements et de gémissements, je me résolus à attendre. La brûlure du poison se faisait de plus en plus vivace, je sentais la fièvre me gagner tandis que des tremblements secouaient tout mon corps. Cinq minutes. Il fallait que je supporte encore cette douleur cinq petites minutes. Ensuite... Advienne que pourra.

 **Fin du chapitre 11**

 _Halleluia ! Enfin ! (Pleure de bonheur TOT) Si vous saviez comment j'ai souffert pour écrire ce chapitre... Cette scène de combat qui n'en finissait plus, les recherches à faire concernant les arrancars, les zampakutos, les bankais... J'en pouvais plus ! Franchement, j'espère que le résultat est à la hauteur de mes souffrances (et celui qui dit que non, je le fais pendre ! XP)._

 _Pour ceux qui l'auraient remarqué, l'incantation pour la technique du canon de tonnerre du dragon ailé bouleversant les cieux (hado n88) n'existant pas dans l'anime, j'ai dû en inventer une (qui vous aura plu j'espère :D). On découvre enfin le bankai de Lina, même si ses capacités ne seront expliquées que dans le prochain chapitre (ne me frappez pas ! :P)._

 _Bisous de chat 3_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Hello mes petits lapinous (en hommage à Lilisu qui m'a laissé une flopée de reviews super longues, ça vaut pas un cookie mais bon... :P), nous avions laissé Lina à moitié morte et folle (bah ouais, elle se marrait alors qu'elle était complètement dézinguée !) qui venait d'enfermer Ken-chan dans son bankai (ça lui apprendra à la menacer de mort alors qu'elle vient de lui sauver ses jolies petites fesses à celui-là !)._

 _J'ai été très contente de voir que le bankai de Lina vous a plu, on va en savoir un peu plus là-dessus dans ce chapitre. Sans plus attendre, BANKAI !_

 **Chapitre 12 : Seule face au démon**

Je luttais pour maintenir mon bankai encore quelques minutes. Cela faisait combien de temps maintenant ? Le temps de tuer l'adjuchas, de secourir Ken-chan avant de nous réfugier ici puis de laisser au guerrier le temps de guérir... Oui, j'ai bien dit "guérir", je n'avais pas mit mon compagnon dans Aianmeiden uniquement pour le faire taire. (Notons ici l'emploi du mot « uniquement », ça a son importance ! XD) Les aiguilles de la vierge de fer pouvaient aussi bien absorber que restaurer le reiastu de la personne enfermée à l'intérieur, cela dépendait uniquement du bon vouloir de Shinseina.

Généralement, elle se rangeait à mon envie. Je n'avais pas eu le choix que de recourir à cette solution extrême, la blessure du démon était très grave, si je n'étais pas intervenue aussi rapidement, il serait mort en quelques minutes... Avec un poumon perforé, même le plus grand des shinigamis n'aurait rien pu faire. (« si si, le capitaine Kurotsuchi y peut se liquéfier et... » Oh ta gueule toi, je disais ça comme ça ! :P) Je n'étais pas en état de le soigner moi-même, sans compter qu'Aianmeiden serait plus efficace : avec une centaines d'aiguilles régénérant le reiatsu de tout son corps, Ken-chan allait récupérer plus rapidement.

Cinq minutes, ça ne serait pas suffisant pour le soigner complètement, mais ça le mettrait hors de danger et c'était malheureusement le mieux que je puisse tenir. J'étais bientôt à court de reiatsu et le poison qui parcourait mon corps avait maintenant envahi pratiquement tout mon organisme. Je ne pouvais plus retenir les larmes de douleur qui roulaient sur mes joues, serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler, le corps brûlant de fièvre et trempé de sueur. Mes tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et je sus qu'il était temps. Je devais agir rapidement avant de laisser le poison me tuer.

Faisant un effort de concentration supplémentaire pour ouvrir la porte, ce qui causa un élancement atroce dans mon crâne, je vis le corps de mon compagnon tomber à terre. Il semblait évanoui – bénies soient les aiguilles anesthésiantes d'Aianmeiden, je n'aurais pas supporté sa colère dans mon état – et je dus me traîner jusqu'à lui. A chaque fois que je bougeais, j'endurais le supplice de la brûlure du poison. Je ne sentais même plus mes autres blessures, je ne sentais plus rien à part cette chaleur intense qui me poignardait à chaque seconde.

Arrivée près du corps de Ken-chan, je vérifiais son pouls pour savoir s'il allait bien, je n'avais pas la force de vérifier avec le kaido. Rassurée sur son compte, je parcouru les derniers centimètres qui me séparaient de la vierge de fer en soufflant et gémissant bruyamment, m'arrêtant de temps en temps pour reprendre mon souffle quand ma vision commençait à s'obscurcir. Finalement, je parvins à l'intérieur et, m'adossant contre une parois hérissée de piquants, je rassemblais mes jambes contre mon corps, les entourant de mes bras. (imaginez un peu Lina en train de faire le fakir...:D)

\- Aianmeiden, murmurais-je, restant concentrée pour ne pas m'évanouir.

La porte de la vierge se referma et je sentis les aiguilles percer ma peau de toute part avant de me retrouver plongée dans l'obscurité. Alors que le reiatsu remplaçait peu à peu le feu dans mes veines, je sentis la douleur refluer lentement, pleurant de soulagement. Je sentis une main essuyer mes larmes et relevais les yeux brusquement avant de sourire, un peu embarrassée.

\- Shinseina ...

Une jeune femme me faisait face, me souriant d'un air rassurant. Avec ses longues mèches argentées de part et d'autre de son visage et ses grands yeux mauves, elle était magnifique. Elle avait la peau très pâle, presque transparente, des oreilles légèrement pointues et une sorte d'ornement doré sur le front qui se perdait dans ses cheveux et maintenait un énorme chignon artistiquement relevé sur son crâne. Deux longs rubans rubans rouges accrochés à sa coiffe retombaient dans son dos, dansant à ses moindres mouvements. Portant un haut de kimono blanc et un hakama rouge, elle ressemblait à une miko.

\- Tu en as trop fait Lina ! me gronda-t-elle gentiment, ses fins sourcils froncés.

Je regardais autour de nous, me relevant lentement. Nous étions dans mon monde intérieur, je n'étais donc plus immobilisée par les aiguilles de la vierge de fer. Mon monde intérieur n'était composé que d'un seul bâtiment : une tour infinie se perdant dans les nuages, qui était en fait un immense temple pourvu de milliers d'étages. Chaque étage était composé d'une unique pièce avec de grandes fenêtres aux quatre murs, laissant apercevoir la beauté et la majesté des cieux. Aujourd'hui, il y faisait nuit et l'orage grondait, des éclairs déchirants le ciel et la pluie s'abattant avec fracas sur le temple.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, répondis-je en grimaçant. Les ennemis étaient trop nombreux...

\- Tu ne maîtrise pas encore assez bien ton bankai pour pouvoir t'en servir assez longtemps, c'était vraiment juste cette fois-ci ! Tu sais ce qu'il se serait passé si tu étais morte pendant que cet homme était à l'intérieur d'Aianmeiden... (il aurait probablement atterri dans un TARDIS, avec un drôle de docteur XP)

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Oui, je le savais.

\- Il serait mort de toute façon si je ne l'avais pas fait, me justifiais-je en soutenant le regard de la miko. Je devais tenter le coup.

\- Au péril de ta propre vie ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu étais ?! Tu aurais d'abord du songer à te soigner toi-même avant de penser à lui !

Shinseina avait une conception particulière de "la vie" : pour elle, il fallait d'abord nous préserver nous-même afin de pouvoir continuer à protéger et soigner les autres. Comme si... nous étions l'organe principal d'un corps et que les personnes que nous devions protéger et soigner étaient secondaires. Je comprenais son point de vue et dans certaines situations, j'y avais adhéré. Mais pas dans ce cas précis. Pas avec lui.

\- Shinseina, cet homme est plus important que ma propre vie, lui expliquais-je.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que la grande femme à la tresse noire te l'a dit ?!

J'eus un sourire furtif. La miko ne semblait pas apprécier mon capitaine, elle ne m'avait jamais dit pourquoi mais je la soupçonnais d'être jalouse de l'admiration que je vouais à Unohana. (hi hi, moi c'est carrément un culte que je lui voue à cette femme )

\- Non. Parce que je l'aime, déclarais-je simplement. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir pour me soigner et vivre ensuite avec sa mort sur la conscience, ça serait... trop dur. La mort serait plus aisée pour moi. Et puis tu sais, j'avais tout de même calculé la probabilité que j'avais de réussir à survivre...

\- Humf, je suis sûre que tu avais plus de chances d'y rester ! râla la miko.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé en la voyant la première fois, Shinseina n'avait pas un caractère doux et gentil, du moins, pas tout le temps. Elle savait se montrer très autoritaire et implacable quand il le fallait. Comme j'avais quelque peu tendance à défier l'autorité (naaaaaan!), je ne la laissais pas me mener par le bout du nez et du coup il nous arrivait de nous engueuler parfois, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

\- Je m'en suis sortie, c'est le plus important, observais-je. Merci, c'est grâce à toi...

La miko perdit son air renfrogné et me prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Idiote, tu n'as pas à me remercier ! souffla-t-elle. Je t'ai promis de t'aider et de protéger tant que tu suivras la voie des guérisseurs.

Dans son étreinte, les yeux fermés, j'aurais presque pu m'endormir. Ses bras étaient doux, chauds et elle sentait bon, un mélange raffiné d'encens et de fleurs. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'endormir. Je rouvris les yeux et me retrouvais seule, de nouveau enfermée dans la vierge de fer. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je m'y trouvais vu que le temps passé dans mon monde intérieur ne correspondait jamais au temps réel. Utilisant mon kaido pour sonder mon corps, je fus ravie de voir que j'avais récupéré assez de reiatsu pour maintenir correctement mon bankai, juste le temps de finir de purger ce satané poison.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'estimais que cela suffisait. Ça n'était que la troisième fois que j'utilisais mon bankai et il était encore trop instable pour que je puisse m'en servir plus de trente minutes, même si j'avais retrouvé une partie de mon reiatsu. Relâchant ma concentration, je laissais Shinseina reprendre sa forme initiale et me retrouvais à l'air libre. Avisant le corps de Ken-chan étendu près de moi, je me dis que peu de temps avait du s'écouler puisqu'il n'était pas encore réveillé. J'en profitais pour finir de soigner sa blessure à la poitrine malgré ma fatigue. (Cette petite n'a décidément pas l'esprit assez pervers... ne pas profiter d'un corps ainsi offert, quel gâchis ! XD)

Aianmeiden avait débarrassé mon corps de toute trace du poison et certaines de mes blessures les plus superficielles s'étaient refermées, mais mes blessures les plus graves à l'épaule, la hanche et la cuisse, n'avait pas eu le temps de guérir, même si au moins elles avaient cessé de saigner. Adossée contre un rocher, j'avais placé la tête de mon compagnon sur mes cuisses pour pouvoir le soigner plus facilement. Finalement, je m'endormis ainsi épuisée, la main posée sur sa poitrine, sans savoir si j'avais terminé mon travail ou non.

A mon réveil, il me fallut quelques instants pour me souvenir d'où je me trouvais, l'obscurité régnant dans la grotte n'aidant pas. Je me concentrais pour invoquer un kekkai lumineux assez grand pour éclairer l'ensemble de la grotte où je me trouvais.

\- Hotaru no kimon ! lançais-je alors que la barrière prenait place.

La lumière à l'intérieur du kekkai était faible et un peu bleutée, mais au moins on y voyait et ça ne m'avait pas aveuglée. Je remarquais alors la présence de Ken-chan, à quelques mètres de moi. Apparemment, il avait réussi à tempérer ses envies de meurtres pendant que je me reposais, sympa de sa part. Mais bon, vu le regard qu'il me jetait, mon instant de répit semblait terminé. Me relevant, je soutins son regard, exaspérée par son attitude puérile.

\- T'as pas l'air heureux d'être en vie on dirait, le provoquais-je.

Il grogna, laissant exploser son aura de fureur. Debout contre un mur, il s'avança vers moi lentement.

\- Tu m'as encore privé de mon combat, femme ! tonna-t-il.

Sa mâchoire était crispée, sa pupille rétrécie, une veine battait à sa tempe et ses poings étaient fermés, comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère, même quand je lui avait avouer l'avoir suivi pour le compte d'Unohana. Étrangement, j'arrivais à rester calme. (Lina est trop habituée à se faire crier dessus par ce malade... Va falloir que j'arrête les scènes de disputes moi... )

\- Je sais, répondis-je, l'air désolée. Mais j'ai fait mon boulot.

Le guerrier s'avança encore et me toisa de haut avant d'agripper mon uniforme pour m'aplatir contre le rocher devant lequel je me tenais.

\- La première fois, j'ai été surpris par ta présence, je me suis dit que tu survivrais probablement pas à un tel affrontement donc je t'ai laissé faire. Mais cette fois, tu étais prévenue. Tu savais que je voulais aller au bout de cet affrontement ! gonda-t-il, serrant rageusement sa main sur le tissu qu'il avait empoigné.

\- Oui, soupirais-je, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cet affrontement se finir. Je ne doute pas de ta puissance, mais tu avais un poumon perforé, Ken-chan. Si tu avais pu te soigner, tu aurais certainement remporté ce combat, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe quand quelqu'un a un poumon perforé ? Il finit par se noyer dans son propre sang.

Le démon frappa le rocher de sa main libre quelques centimètres à côté de ma tête.

\- Tu ne comprend rien ! aboya-t-il. Quand on commence un combat contre ce genre d'ennemi, on va jusqu'au bout, même si ça signifie la mort ! La vie, la mort, ça n'est jamais que la fin du combat et ça n'est pas à toi d'en décider !

Sauf que ma mission, c'est de te maintenir en vie ! m'écriais-je, perdant mon calme.

\- Rien à foutre de ta putain de mission !

Il avait baissé la tête pour rapprocher son visage du mien et je frémis en voyant la bête sauvage dans son regard.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé parce que c'est ma mission ! sifflais-je, estomaquée. Je l'ai fait parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir mourir devant mes yeux !

\- Eh bien tu n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux !

Je tentais de le gifler mais il retint mon poignet, le broyant entre ses doigts. (Eh, Ken-chan on le gifle une fois mais pas deux! :P)

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir mort tout court ! m'exclamais-je, furieuse.

Je tentais vainement de dégager mon poignet en grimaçant sous la douleur avant lui lancer une œillade meurtrière, alors qu'il ne faisait pas mine de vouloir me lâcher.

\- Tu me fais mal ! me plaignais-je avec hargne. Ça commence à devenir une habitude tu me diras, mais ne crois pas toujours t'en sortir en venant t'excuser de ton comportement après coup !

Soudain il fondit sur moi et se mit à m'embrasser avec violence, meurtrissant mes lèvres au passage. Il avait lâché mon uniforme mais me maintenait toujours plaquée contre le rocher avec son corps et il avait attrapé mon autre main pour éviter que je ne me débatte. Ainsi maintenue, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'aurais sûrement du m'estimer heureuse qu'il m'embrasse plutôt que de me frapper, mais ce baiser plein de rage me blessait autant que s'il m'avait donné un coup.

Je sentais bientôt la tristesse se mêler à la colère, j'étais impuissante et je détestais ça. Pourquoi m'embrassait-il ainsi ? Pour me punir ? C'était idiot, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ça me déplairait, il ne savait pas que je l'aimais. Non, en fait, je le détestais. En fait, je ne savais plus... Je lui mordais la langue alors qu'il tentait de la mettre dans ma bouche et il cessa de m'embrasser pour me regarder d'un air contrarié.

\- Ne recommence... plus jamais ça ! haletais-je, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te frappe, tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse... Comment veux-tu que j'évacue ma colère alors ?! me demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. (Je m'excuse platement du comportement de Ken-chan, chers lecteurs, je ne cautionne absolument pas ça ! U_U )

Évacuer ?! Pour lui je n'étais qu'un défouloir ?! Il recommença à m'embrasser avant que je n'aie eut le temps de lui préciser ma pensée, le goût cuivré de son sang envahissant ma bouche. Espèce de salaud ! Je le détestais ! Je le détestais. Je le détestais... Alors que je me répétais cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête, je sentais mes larmes rouler sur mes joues. Il finit par s'apercevoir également que je pleurais et me relâcha brusquement. Je glissais à terre, mes traîtresses de jambes tremblantes refusant de continuer à me porter plus longtemps.

\- Fait chier ! gueula-t-il en frappant de nouveau le rocher derrière moi.

J'enserrais mes jambes de mes bras et cachais ma tête entre mes genoux pour qu'il ne me voie plus pleurer. Je me sentais tellement faible, tellement idiote. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'un homme comme lui aurait pu partager mes sentiments ?! Il ne savait que me blesser, encore et encore... Je l'entendais s'éloigner à pas furieux et je ne le retins pas. Qu'il aille se... défouler ailleurs ! (J'ai cru qu'elle allait dire autre chose !:D Mdr, Lina qui censure l'auteur !) Je pleurais encore un peu avant de renifler en séchant mes larmes. Bon, je m'étais assez apitoyée sur mon sort comme ça !

Essayant de me calmer les nerfs, je me concentrais pour soigner mes blessures. Au moins, ça m'occuperait en attendant que « monsieur le connard » ne décide de revenir. Le temps de me soigner, j'avais réussi à étouffer ma colère, mais j'avais toujours la gorge serrée par le chagrin. Je m'assoupis un peu, histoire de refaire mes réserves de reiatsu et de ne plus repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant des bruits de pas approcher et je vis que Ken-chan était revenu.

La gorge brûlante, je retins les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de me submerger en serrant les dents. Je ne me ridiculiserais pas en pleurant encore une fois devant lui, hors de question. Je levais brusquement, ayant soudain hâte de quitter cet endroit.

\- La grotte finit en cul de sac à l'ouest et elle s'enfonce plus profondément au nord, m'annonça le shinigami d'une voix posée. On devrait tenter d'aller au sud-est, c'est le seul chemin que je n'ai pas encore vérifié.

Eh bien, au moins « monsieur le connard » n'avait pas perdu son temps à frapper des murs innocents. (Bah non, y préfère frapper les gens ce foutu psychopathe! Au fait Lina, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu l'aime ? TOT) M'intimant à moi-même de cesser ces enfantillages, je hochais la tête en le suivant silencieusement et nous nous mîmes en route. J'avais l'impression qu'il évitait de me regarder et j'en fis de même. Avec cette ambiance pesante, sortir de cette grotte était vraiment une priorité si on ne voulait pas s'étriper mutuellement...

Quelques heures plus tard, j'avais perdu toute notion de l'heure qu'il devait être désormais, nous étions toujours enfermés sous terre. Les galeries souterraines semblaient parcourir tout le désert, tellement elles étaient longues. Nous n'avions toujours pas échangé un mot, mais bizarrement je ne sentais pas l'aura menaçante qui émanait de Ken-chan d'ordinaire quand il était en colère. Il paraissait juste... ennuyé. Comme si cette situation était simplement barbante à ses yeux. (Lecteur : « Connard ! », l'auteur « mais non, mais non, Ken-chan est juste un... », lecteur : « connard », l'auteur : « heu... bon d'accord » XP)

\- On se repose ici, dit-il en se laissant tomber contre la parois d'une caverne, les yeux fermés.

Je m'étonnais qu'il veuille faire une pause après seulement une demi-journée environ de marche, mais en l'observant, je me rappelais qu'il était encore blessé, contrairement à moi. Sans compter qu'on n'avait ni mangé ni bu depuis pas mal de temps, avec toute l'énergie spirituelle qu'on avait utilisé tous les deux, ça commençait à se faire ressentir. Je vis bientôt sa poitrine se soulever et se baisser à un rythme régulier.

Malgré mon humeur peu clémente, je m'approchais de lui à pas de loup pour le soigner pendant son sommeil. Nous irions plus vite s'il était en pleine forme et je ne voulais pas le faire quand il serait réveillé. Encore une fois, je fus choquée de réaliser à quel point il pouvait paraître indifférent à la douleur : il avait quatre côtes cassées du côté où l'arrancar lui avait perforé le poumon, trois phalanges brisées à la main gauche, une vilaine entaille au mollet qui aurait du le faire boiter et une plaie à l'arrière du crâne qui aurait du lui valoir une putain de commotion cérébrale...

\- T'es un sacré phénomène, ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer une fois terminé mon examen, admirative malgré moi.

Je mis un certain moment pour soigner toutes ses blessures, prenant également le temps de réduire la sensation de faim et de fatigue dans son corps ainsi que le mien. Une fois que j'eus terminé, je me reposais un peu plus loin en attendant qu'il se réveille. Quand il ouvrit l'œil, il ne fit pas de commentaire sur le fait que je l'avais soigné et nous nous remîmes en route rapidement. (Même pas capable de dire merci ce mec ! Tsch ! Oui, je sais, je fais du favoritisme envers Lina, mais bon, solidarité féminine oblige XP) Le chemin que nous suivions ne semblait pas s'enfoncer plus profondément sous terre, nous continuâmes donc dans cette direction.

De toute façon, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Ignorant la quantité de sable qu'il y avait au-dessus de nos tête, nous ne pouvions pas tenter de passer à travers le plafond au risque de nous retrouver ensevelis. Plusieurs fois nous nous tombâmes face à plusieurs chemins possibles, nous retrouvant parfois dans de culs de sac mais regagnant toujours un passage dégagé. J'utilisais mon kaido pour ignorer la fatigue qui me prenait parfois, ayant dépensé le reiatsu regagné dans mon sommeil pour nous soigner tous les deux.

Finalement, je finis par sentir un léger courant d'air dans la galerie que nous suivions et nous débouchâmes enfin à l'air libre quelques dizaines de mètres plus tard. Les lèvres sèches et le souffle court, je cédais à l'épuisement, m'asseyant pour récupérer un peu. Il faisait nuit, donc cela faisait déjà un jour entier que nous étions enfermés dans le sous-sol du désert. Ça devait être un sacré bordel au sein du Seireitei depuis qu'ils avaient remarqué notre disparition...

\- Il faut qu'on rentre rapidement, avisa mon compagnon, comme pour faire écho à mes pensées.

Je savais qu'il avait raison et qu'il disait ça pour m'encourager à me relever, j'étais d'ailleurs étonnée de son ton conciliant. Pourtant...

\- Non, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Ken-chan me regarda bizarrement, se demandant de toute évidence ce que j'avais en tête. Je le dévisageais calmement, plantant mon regard dans le sien pour la première fois depuis notre "dispute", si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

\- Il faut... qu'on prenne le temps de parler tous les deux, requérais-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ici ? s'étonna le guerrier, un peu déconcerté. (Bah ouais Ken-chan, on va prendre le thé avec ce putain d'arrancar et tout et tout ! XP)

Il n'avait pas émit d'objection concernant le fait que nous devions discuter, c'était déjà ça.

\- Ici, c'est un peu dangereux, concédais-je, mais si nous rentrons à la Soul Society nous allons être assaillis de questions.

Il attendit ma proposition. Me relevant, je sortis mon zampakuto et le plaçais à l'horizontale en face de moi avant de l'insérer lentement dans une sorte de trou noir qui venait d'apparaître. Le Senkaimon, une porte permettant de passer du monde des esprits à celui des humains, émergea du néant devant nous. Faisant pivoter mon zampakuto comme une clé, la porte s'ouvrit et je me retournais vers mon compagnon.

\- Un détour par le monde des humains, ça te tente ? l'invitais-je du regard. Là-bas au moins, on ne sera pas dérangés.

Il sembla amusé de mon audace mais ne releva pas, après tout, si j'avais envie de me faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir ouvert un Senkaimon illégalement, c'était mon problème. (Surtout que lui il parcoure aussi le Hueco Mundo illégalement alors...) Il s'avança vers la porte et je le suivis. Étant donné que nous n'avions pas d'autorisation officielle pour emprunter ce passage, nous dûmes traverser le Dangai, l'espace situé entre le monde des esprits et celui des humains, mais ça n'était pas vraiment un souci pour un capitaine et un vice-capitaine.

Une fois passés de l'autre côté, nous nous mîmes à la recherche d'un endroit où nous reposer. N'étant pas venue souvent dans le monde des humains, je laissais Ken-chan me guider en me demandant tout de même s'il s'y retrouvait mieux que moi. Finalement, il m'amena jusqu'à une échoppe à l'aspect plutôt banal où l'on pouvait lire en grand caractères au-dessus de la porte "Boutique Urahara". M'interrogeant sur ce qu'on venait faire dans ce magasin, j'entrais à sa suite, promenant mon regard un peu partout autour de moi.

\- Oh, Kenpachi-sama, cela faisait longtemps que vous ne m'aviez pas rendu visite ! lança jovialement un drôle d'homme blond avec un bob vert et blanc sur la tête. Auriez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? (« Kyyyyyyyaaaaah ! » Oh merde, revoilà la fangirl en chaleur ! XD)

Ses yeux étaient cachés par son chapeau, il était mal rasé et se cachait le menton derrière un éventail. Tout de vert vêtu, il portait des geta, son pantalon semblait trop court et son shitagi mal serré laissait apparaître la moitié de son torse. (J'en connait un autre qui se ballade à moitié débraillé et bizarrement Lina n'y trouve rien à redire ! :P) Même s'il semblait inoffensif avec sa canne et que Ken-chan semblait le connaître, je restais sur mes gardes. Cet homme ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance, il semblait vraiment louche et son grand sourire sonnait étrangement faux.

\- Urahara-san, le salua sobrement mon compagnon. Tu connaîtrais pas un endroit où on pourrait être tranquille dans le coin ?

Urahara. Cet homme était donc le propriétaire de la boutique. S'il arrivait à nous voir alors que nous étions sous notre forme de shinigamis, il devait sûrement avoir une grande énergie spirituelle... Pourtant je ne sentais rien émaner de lui. S'il parvenait à cacher son reiastu, ça n'était définitivement pas un humain normal ! Je me rapprochais imperceptiblement de mon compagnon en faisant ce constat, un peu nerveuse. Urahara-san me jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé vous voir en galante compagnie, Kenpachi-sama ! sourit-il avant de se tourner pour chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir près de la caisse du magasin. Voilà, voilà, ce sont les clés d'un studio que je mets parfois à la disposition des shinigamis qui viennent passer plus d'une journée dans le monde des humains. C'est parfait pour un week-end en amoureux !

Alors que je devenais rouge de honte sous les insinuations idiotes de ce mec débraillé, je tentais vivement de protester mais les mots me manquaient. Quel toupet ! Cet homme était vraiment mal poli ! (Ouais mais en même temps, tu veux qu'il pense quoi sérieux ? XD) Ken-chan se contenta de prendre les clés sans avoir l'air perturbé et remercia même Urahara-san après que celui-ci lui ai donné les indications pour se rendre au studio avant de se diriger vers la sortie. J'incendiais le propriétaire du magasin du regard avant de sortir également sous son regard moqueur.

\- Qui c'était ? demandais-je à mon compagnon sur chemin du studio.

J'étais encore un peu embarrassée, mais la curiosité était trop forte. Il avait mentionné les shinigamis et le monde des humains, ce mec était donc clairement impliqué dans les affaires de la Soul Society. Le guerrier haussa les épaules, l'air peu intéressé par la question.

\- J'connais pas son prénom, répondit-il, je sais juste qu'il vend des armes et des objets spirituels. Il est livré par la Soul Society et détient l'autorisation de fournir des gigais et d'autres objets utiles aux shinigamis en mission dans ce monde.

\- C'est un humain ou un esprit ?

\- Aucune idée.

Apparemment, le shinigami ne s'était jamais posé la question. En tout cas, Urahara-san n'avait pas eu l'air impressionné par lui, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné. Comme nous arrivions à notre destination, je décidais de repousser le sujet à plus tard. J'étais déjà épuisée à la base, mais depuis que nous étions dans le monde des humains, c'était pire. Une fois que nous avions traversé le Senkaimon, un sceau avait été automatiquement placé sur nous pour limiter nos pouvoir étant donné que nous étions des shinigamis de haut niveau.

Je n'avais donc plus accès à mes réserves de reiatsu et j'avais vraiment besoin de me reposer. Entrant dans le studio à la suite de Ken-chan, je soupirais de soulagement d'être enfin arrivée. Mon compagnon m'observait calmement, attendant sans doute que je prenne la parole concernant cette discussion que nous devions avoir... Sauf que je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à ce que je voulais lui dire exactement, j'étais fatiguée, je me sentais sale et j'avais faim. Avisant une porte qui devait donner sur la salle de bain, je fis signe au guerrier de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Je vais aller me laver si tu veux bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir du sable partout sur moi ! marmonnais-je. Tu devrais manger en m'attendant, je pense qu'il doit y avoir ce qu'il faut dans le frigo ou les placards. (A sa place j'éviterais le frigo, ça doit être tout moisi là-dedans! )

Hochant la tête, Ken-chan me laissa me rendre dans la pièce d'à côté sans dire un mot. Il faisait la même tête que le lendemain de la fois où il m'avait fait mal à la main, je songeais donc avec satisfaction qu'il regrettait peut-être ce qu'il avait fait dans la grotte. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en repensant à ce baiser qu'il m'avait donné, tout en me préparant à entrer sous la douche. D'habitude, j'adorais quand il m'embrassait, même si je n'étais pas toujours d'accord. Mais pas cette fois. Pas comme ça. Une fois nue, j'allumais le jet d'eau froide. L'eau chaude m'aurait engourdie et j'avais besoin de me réveiller.

J'aimais les baisers de Ken-chan quand ils avaient le goût de la passion, pas quand ils avaient celui de la colère. La tête posée contre le mur en carrelage blanc, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais lui dire en sortant. Je lui avais dit que je voulais discuter avec lui pour lui faire part de mes sentiments, mais je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer... et j'avais peur. Notre relation un peu houleuse était surtout basée sur une attirance physique réciproque, j'ignorais totalement si le guerrier éprouvait autre chose pour moi, même si je me doutais qu'il m'appréciait tout de même un peu, sinon il ne se serait pas excusé de son comportement désagréable.

Mais si je lui avouais que je l'aimais et que ça n'était pas son cas, il risquerait de prendre ses distances avec moi. Ça serait dur, même si ça serait certainement le mieux pour moi. Mais je ne voulais pas avoir de regrets, je voulais profiter jusqu'au bout de cette attirance au moins une fois, rien qu'une fois... Ensuite, je lui dirais. S'il me repoussait, j'aurais tout de même les souvenirs de cette unique fois gravés dans ma mémoire, pour toujours. Résignée, je sortis de la douche et me séchais rapidement les cheveux avant de m'enrouler dans une serviette blanche. (Eh oui, elle nous refait le coup de la serviette ! XD)

Les joues un peu roses, je sortis ainsi de la salle-de-bain, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire. Ken-chan tourna la tête vers moi en entendant mes pas, mais son visage demeurant impassible, je ne pus deviner ses pensées. Il était toujours assis, affalé en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, les bras croisés sous la tête, comme s'il avait passé son temps à admirer le plafond pendant que je me lavais. Il ne disait rien, mais il ne me lâcha pas du regard. J'avançais lentement vers lui, ayant l'étrange impression de me sentir de plus en plus assurée à chaque pas.

En sortant de la douche, j'avais sérieusement le trac, mais sous son regard, je me sentais devenir plus belle, plus forte, plus courageuse. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas de lui et je voyais désormais très bien comment il me reluquait. Envahie par le désir, je sentis ma gorge s'assécher et ma température corporelle augmenter de plus en plus. Arrivée près du canapé, je ne passais pas par quatre chemins et m'asseyais directement sur ses cuisses, les jambes sur le côté et passant une main dans sa nuque pour avoir un appui. Le démon leva un sourcil, visiblement épaté par mon culot. Ouais, moi aussi je m'impressionnais !

 **Fin du chapitre 12**

 _Hihihi ! (l'auteur glousse comme une débile) Bien, bien, bien... (se frottant les mains) Bah quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être fière de moi ? XD Oh allez, je suis juste contente pour ma Lina-chan, depuis le temps qu'elle fantasme sur Ken-chan, elle va enfin savoir s'il est aussi bon au lit qu'au combat ! XP Enfin, si « monsieur le connard » veut bien se laisser faire bien sûr..._

 _En plus je suis contente d'avoir fait apparaître un de mes persos préféré dans ce chapitre, mon petit Kisuke d'amour ! Dites-moi aussi ce que vous pensez de Shinseina et du monde intérieur de Lina._

 _Bisous de chat 3_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Heeeeeeeello mes amours ! Ah la la, je vous aime les gens... TOT J'en profite de vous le dire avant que ça soit la fin... Bon, comme certains d'entre vous ont du s'en douter, vous allez avoir droit à une scène de lemon dans ce chapitre ! XP_

 _Étant donné que c'est le dernier chapitre (ne pleurez pas, il reste l'épilogue TOT), je demanderais aux gens qui n'aiment pas le lemon (si si, ça existe) de sauter simplement le début du chapitre, ça serait un peu bête de louper le chapitre entier juste à cause d'une scène..._

 _Alors retrouvons sans plus attendre la jolie Lina en serviette blanche et le sexy Kenny (qui est encore tout habillé mais ça va pas durer) !_

 _BANKAI_

 **Chapitre 13 : Le démon dans la peau**

Mes yeux fixés dans ceux de Ken-chan, une main jouant avec les cheveux de sa nuque, je posais mon autre main sur son torse avant de me pencher en avant pour l'embrasser. Le shinigami n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce mais la lueur dans son regard me disait qu'il n'avait rien contre ce qui se passait, bien au contraire... Quand mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, ce fut doux et léger. En fait, ça n'était que la seconde fois que je prenais l'initiative d'un baiser avec lui et la première fois je n'étais pas moi-même.

Cette fois-ci, je prenais le temps de découvrir chaque parcelle de ses lèvres, les yeux ouverts, observant ses moindres réactions. (Euh... C'est pas un peu flippant quand même ? XP) Pour le moment, on aurait dit qu'il se laissait faire, mais je sentais ses muscles se contracter sous mes mains, comme s'il se retenait. Je souris à cette idée et lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Finalement, j'insinuais ma langue dans sa bouche, léchant la sienne avec gourmandise et soupirant de plaisir.

Je sentis ses muscles se tendre sous sa peau et une main vint se poser sur ma joue, me tenant le visage tandis que le guerrier rompait notre baiser. Je fis la moue, quelque peu dépitée et il sourit, amusé par ma réaction. Sa main me tenait toujours le visage mais son index allait et venait sur ma joue, comme une caresse qui me disait d'être patiente. Son autre main alla se placer au creux de mes reins, sa chaleur me faisant frisonner sous ma serviette.

\- T'es une fille bizarre tu sais, dit-il tout à coup.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demandais-je d'une voix rauque, pianotant sur ses pectoraux d'une main distraite.

\- Ce matin tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse et maintenant c'est toi qui le fait...

J'immobilisais mes doigts quelques instants avant de les remonter le long de son épaule puis de croiser les mains derrière sa nuque, mon regard toujours vissé dans le sien. (Le premier qui baisse les yeux a perdu ! ;P Bon ok, je sors...)

\- Je n'aime pas servir de défouloir à ta colère, murmurais-je gravement.

Sa main sur ma joue glissa dans mon cou puis sur le haut de ma poitrine avant s'arrêter à l'endroit où ma serviette était nouée.

\- Donc, je peux t'embrasser uniquement si je ne suis pas en colère, c'est bien ça ? m'interrogea-t-il en suivant mon raisonnement.

\- Tu peux être en colère, concédais-je ayant conscience que cette émotion faisait partie intégrante de lui, mais pas contre moi.

\- Je vois.

En disant cela, il passa un doigt sous ma serviette qui se dénoua et glissa le long de mon corps, me laissant nue entre ses bras. Je rougis mais je ne détournais pas le regard. Alors qu'il était demeuré impassible jusqu'à maintenant, son sourire sadique réapparut sur son visage et sa main descendit sur ma poitrine, effleurant délicieusement mes seins. J'étais comme en transe, à la fois actrice et spectatrice de ce moment. J'étais assez surprise du comportement de Ken-chan... J'aurais pensé que lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de choses, il laissait la bête sauvage en lui s'exprimer. (Déçue ? )

Hors, il prenait tout son temps, ses gestes étaient doux et il ne cessait de m'observer. Peut-être était-il comme moi, peut-être qu'il avait autant envie de voir mes réactions que de me toucher... Passant une de mes jambes au-dessus de lui, je m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, ce qui me permit d'être mieux équilibrée. Je pus alors lâcher sa nuque et laisser mes doigts courir sur son torse librement. Ses mains exploraient mon corps, la première glissant sur mon ventre, qui se contractait douloureusement sous la caresse, la seconde empoignant une de mes fesses.

Son regard était brûlant mais je ne me laissait pas perturber. Moi aussi je voulais jouer ! Je dénouais son obi et commençait à le déshabiller lentement. Nos regards s'affrontaient, souriants tous les deux, comme défiant l'autre de résister à la séduction. Nous ne faisions que nous caresser et pourtant mon corps vibrait déjà de plaisir, il avait soif de ses mains, de son regard, de sa chaleur... Ses mains attrapèrent mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que mon ventre touche le sien. Mon désir se faisait de plus en plus pressant et je ne savais pas si je pourrais résister encore bien longtemps.

\- Ken-chan... susurrais-je, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Hum ? répondit-il distraitement en me caressant le dos.

\- J'ai envie de toi...

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il avait gagné la manche on dirait. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules tandis qu'il m'embrassait avec nonchalance, comme s'il s'amusait de mon impatience. Désormais à genoux au-dessus de lui, je pressais mon corps contre le sien, sentant sa virilité dressée à travers son hakama que je n'avais pas encore réussi à enlever. (Hado no san ju san : sokatsui ! * le pantalon crame* Et voilà, l'est tout nu !:P )

\- Dis, je suis toute nue et toi non, c'est pas très juste ça, objectais-je malicieusement, interrompant notre baiser.

\- Tss, la justice n'existe pas dans ce monde ! ricana le guerrier avant me retourner sous lui pour m'allonger sur le canapé.

Au vu de la taille de mon compagnon, on risquait de se trouver un peu à l'étroit dans cette position...

\- Tu sais, y a un lit aussi, dis-je en prenant un air suggestif.

\- On ira plus tard, grogna-t-il. Pour le moment je veux juste te goûter.

Je criais de surprise et de plaisir mêlés alors qu'il prenait un de mes seins dans sa bouche, sa langue traçant un sillon brûlant autour de mon mamelon. Quand il me mordilla, je gémis en plongeant mes mains dans ses cheveux pour m'y agripper. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me tortiller sous lui, frémissant d'impatience alors qu'il semblait vouloir faire durer mon attente. Alors que sa bouche s'attaquait à mon deuxième sein, sa main glissa de plus en plus bas le long de mon ventre jusqu'à caresser mon intimité voluptueusement.

Dans cette position, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que subir l'assaut du plaisir qu'il me procurait et même si d'ordinaire j'aimais être un peu plus active, ça avait quelque chose d'encore plus excitant d'être en quelque sorte sa prisonnière... Ses lèvres quittèrent finalement ma poitrine et il se mit à me couvrir de baisers en descendant de plus en plus bas. Me doutant de ce qu'il allait faire, je me tendis en rougissant sous son regard affamé, à la fois gênée et impatiente.

Quand sa langue se mit à jouer avec mon clitoris, je laissais échapper un soupir de contentement. C'était absolument divin ! Caressant distraitement ses cheveux, je laissais le plaisir se répandre en vagues dans mon corps jusqu'à ce que je me mette à trembler, atteignant l'orgasme sous la dextérité de sa bouche. Il se redressa au-dessus de moi et je verrouillais mes jambes autour de lui comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Mon regard était fiévreux et il se mit à rire en m'attrapant sous les bras pour me soulever.

\- Eh bien, tu vois que tu sais être sage quand tu le veux ! se moqua-t-il.

Le cerveau encore embrumé par le plaisir, je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule avec quelques secondes de retard. Riant de plus belle, Ken-chan alla m'allonger sur le lit en me recouvrant de son corps après s'être débarrassé de son hakama. Alors que je pouvais enfin le caresser à mon tour, il se mit à m'embrasser avec passion, cette fois je sentais qu'il ne se retenait plus, il ne jouait plus. Lui rendant son baiser en gémissant, je plantais mes ongles dans son dos alors qu'il m'attrapait par les cheveux pour me faire tourner la tête sur le côté. Ses lèvres vinrent me mordiller le cou avant de remonter dans sur le lobe de mon oreille.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille, me faisant frisonner sous la caresse de son souffle chaud. (Une tarte aux pommes et du chocolat chaud XD)

Ayant quelque peu du mal à réfléchir, je resserrais mes jambes autour de lui pour lui faire comprendre mon désir. Il secoua la tête, se redressant en appui sur une main.

\- Dis-le ! m'ordonna-t-il, une lueur sauvage dans le regard.

\- Je... Prend-moi ! soufflais-je, fiévreuse.

Il ne se fit pas plus attendre, à mon grand plaisir, me pénétrant profondément d'un coup de reins tout en m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules comme une naufragée dans une tempête tout en oscillant du bassin pour accompagner ses mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapides. Nos baisers s'interrompaient uniquement le temps de reprendre notre souffle, j'avais l'impression d'être en totale osmose avec mon partenaire, comme si nous dansions une danse sauvage dont la chorégraphie serait inscrite dans nos veines.

\- Ken-chan... murmurais-je entre deux baisers, éperdue de sensations exquises.

Je ne voulais pas spécialement dire quelque chose, j'aimais juste prononcer son nom pendant que nous le faisions. Il finit par lâcher mes lèvres gonflées par ses baisers et me sourit avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou pour me lécher et me mordiller alors que j'en faisais de même avec lui. Sa peau avait le goût du sel, son corps luisait de sueur et dégageait une chaleur intense. Comme il ne m'embrassait plus, mes cris n'étaient plus étouffés et je me pris à espérer qu'il n'y avait pas de voisins à côté. (Mdr, si y en a vaut mieux pas qu'ils viennent gueuler sinon Ken-chan va les traumatiser!)

Finalement, je le sentis durcir en moi tandis que j'atteignais les sommets du plaisir, me contractant encore plus autour de lui. Nous jouîmes ensemble et je crus que j'allais m'évanouir. Il ralentit peu à peu la cadence en donnant des coups de reins plus profonds à chaque fois avant de s'arrêter totalement, se mettant sur le côté pour éviter de m'écraser sous son poids. De mon côté, j'étais complètement béate de plaisir, ayant comme l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher un sourire idiot d'orner mon visage alors que je me retournais vers mon amant.

Passant un bras dans son dos, je le laissais me prendre dans ses bras, comblée de bonheur. Je frottais ma joue contre son torse tout en y déposant des petits bisous tandis qu'il me caressait les cheveux d'une main et les fesses de l'autre. Alanguie par ce que nous venions de faire, la fatigue me rattrapa soudain et je me sentis glisser dans le sommeil, bien au chaud dans les bras de Ken-chan. Juste avant de m'endormir, je chuchotais une phrase, ignorant s'il l'entendrait.

\- Je t'aime Zaraki Kenpachi...

Puis je fermais les yeux et sombrais dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain, je me réveillais un peu courbatue mais le cœur léger. Ken-chan dormait encore, un bras passé autour de ma taille. Je l'avais déjà vu dormir plusieurs fois mais je le trouvais toujours aussi craquant ainsi. J'en profitais pour observer son visage, mes yeux étant inévitablement attirés par son cache-œil. Ça m'avait toujours intrigué... Est-ce que j'allais oser ? Alors que j'approchais lentement mes doigts du morceau de tissu noir, une main m'attrapa vivement le poignet. (Sérieux, j'ai hésité à le faire, mais je crois que ça aurait un peu dévasté l'appartement et décoiffé Lina... XD) Je rougis légèrement en voyant que mon compagnon était réveillé.

\- Heu... Salut, fis-je, comme si je n'avais pas été prise en flagrant délit de curiosité mal placée.

\- Salut.

Eh bien, c'était assez rare d'obtenir un bonjour de sa part, j'étais plus habituée à "qu'est-ce que tu fous là" mais bon, peut-être que se réveiller dans le même lit que quelqu'un le forçait à un minimum de politesse ! Il avait cette expression impassible sur le visage... J'avais remarqué que Ken-chan n'avait que trois expressions faciales : la colère, son sourire sadique et cette impassibilité. Trois, ça fait vraiment pas beaucoup. Il faudrait que j'essaie de le chatouiller un jour pour voir...

\- Qu'est-ce que t'allais faire ? me demanda-t-il, le regard soupçonneux.

Oups. Comment dire...

\- Eh bien... Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu portais ça, avouais-je, un peu hésitante. Je ne crois pas que t'aie une porte vers l'enfer caché là-dessous, comme le disent certains. Alors je voulais vérifier si j'avais raison.

Il sourit et ses doigts sur mon poignet se déserrèrent, son pouce effectuant un mouvement circulaire pour me caresser ma peau sensible à cet endroit.

\- Ils n'ont pas vraiment tort, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je le regardais l'air sceptique, il n'arriverait pas à me faire avaler ça ! Il rit encore plus en voyant ma tête.

\- Accouche ! lui dis-je.

\- Disons que c'est une sorte de sceau que je me suis imposé. C'est la division scientifique qui me l'a fait, expliqua-t-il, ça me permet de limiter ma puissance.

WHAT ?! Sa puissance actuelle... était LIMITéE ?! J'étais totalement choquée. (Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que Lina parle en anglais quand elle est choquée, étrange phénomène ! :D) Mon effarement devait être clairement visiblement sur mon visage.

\- Les combats ne seraient pas intéressants sinon, se crut-il obligé d'ajouter.

Bon, je m'en étais douté jusqu'ici, mais maintenant c'était officiel : ce mec était un gros taré ! On avait failli y rester au moins deux fois dans le Hueco Mundo et il me disait maintenant qu'il avait bridé sa puissance pour "s'amuser pendant les combats" ?! Je soupirais devant tant d'inconscience, mon esprit de guérisseuse se révoltant, mais je décidais de passer sinon on allait encore finir par se disputer. (Ouais, d'abord, on a promis aux lecteurs : plus de disputes ! Non mais!)

\- Et ta cicatrice, comment tu te l'es faite ? l'interrogeais-je, bien décidée à profiter du fait qu'il se montre plus bavard que d'ordinaire.

Il se renfrogna à cette question.

\- Je la dois à ta chère capitaine ! répondit-il tout de même.

\- Tu as déjà combattu contre Unohana ? m'étonnais-je.

Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler ! Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Il grognait à chaque fois que je la mentionnais et elle m'avait dit qu'ils avaient "un passé commun". Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? J'attendais qu'il me donne plus de détails mais il n'en avait apparemment pas l'intention.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? D'habitude tu aimes bien les gens forts... remarquais-je. Si elle a réussi à te blesser, elle devait être assez forte pour t'intéresser.

\- Tss, elle a jamais voulu me laisser une occasion de prendre ma revanche cette péteuse ! Râla-t-il. (OMG il a insulté ma déesse ! Ken-chan, t'es privé de combat jusqu'à la fin du chapitre !)

S'il parlait de revanche, ça voulait dire... qu'elle avait gagné leur premier combat ? Je savais que mon capitaine était puissante, mais au point de vaincre Zaraki Kenpachi... J'étais plutôt impressionnée.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es lancé seul dans le Hueco Mundo ? lançais-je alors en changeant de sujet.

\- T'es bien curieuse aujourd'hui ! esquiva le guerrier en se redressant sur un coude, relâchant mon poignet dans le même temps. C'est mon tour de poser les questions.

Ah, parce qu'il avait des choses à me demander ? C'était nouveau ça, d'habitude il préférait "ordonner" plutôt que "demander" les choses... Je ne pus retenir un sourire moqueur.

\- T'étais sérieuse hier soir ?

Mon sourire se figea sur mon visage et mon cœur eut comme un raté. Euh... Il parlait bien de ce que je pensais ?

\- Quand tu disais que je pouvais pas t'embrasser si je suis en colère contre toi ? précisa-t-il.

Ah ! Je respirais mieux tout à coup, avant de me dire que sa question était louche.

\- Bah oui, je trouve ça normal ! répliquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Moi je trouve ça chiant, objecta-t-il. J'aime bien quand on s'engueule, je trouve ça marrant et excitant.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais aucun mot ne réussi à sortir tellement j'étais sur le cul ! (Ma pauvre Lina, le pire, c'est que Ken-chan est pas le seul à être comme ça !TOT) Je ne savais plus quoi dire, sa réponse était à la fois énervante, embarrassante et mignonne. Je rougis et cela le fit rire. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez avant de se lever du lit, dévoilant son corps nu dans la lumière du jour. Je le matais sans aucune gêne, appréciant le spectacle qu'il m'offrait avec un air gourmand.

\- Allez, fini la parlotte. On doit rentrer à la Soul Society ou ils vont finir par nous déclarer morts, me rappela-t-il.

\- Tsch, allumeur ! boudais-je alors qu'il enfilait son uniforme.

Il me nargua avec son sourire sadique et j'entrepris de m'habiller également avec des gestes d'une lenteur étudiée, sous son œil appréciateur. C'était plutôt sympa cette nouvelle ambiance qu'il y avait entre nous, mais finalement il n'avait pas reparlé de ce que je lui avais dit avant de m'endormir. Avait-il seulement entendu ? J'avais décidé de profiter de cette soirée avec Ken-chan pour lui avouer mes sentiments mais au final je m'étais laissée emporter par la passion et ça m'avait plus ou moins échappé...

Je soupirais en me traitant d'idiote. S'il avait entendu, il m'en aurait sûrement parlé. Il faudrait que je trouve une autre occasion pour lui avouer mes sentiments de façon un peu plus claire.

\- Tu viens ? m'appela le guerrier en me voyant dans la lune.

Cela me faisait plaisir qu'il me parle ainsi, il avait presque l'air gentil.

\- Il faut qu'on rende les clés à Urahara. Je parie que tu seras ravie de le revoir ! me nargua-t-il.

J'avais dit "presque". Je me renfrognais en songeant à l'autre débraillé avec son bob. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce mec me filait la chair de poule, en plus d'être un mal-poli de première ! (XD je sais pas pourquoi elle l'aime pas, pourtant moi je l'adore ce mec !) Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et je regardais Ken-chan fermer la porte avec un pincement au cœur. Cet endroit resterait spécial pour moi... Je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, quoi qu'il arrive dans l'avenir. Mon compagnon me tendit une main, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- On y va ?

\- Oui chef ! plaisantais-je pour cacher ma gêne.

Je pris sa main et nous nous envolâmes au-dessus de la ville, utilisant le shunpo pour bondir de toit en toit. J'avais le cœur gonflé du bonheur simple d'être main dans la main avec celui que j'aimais. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la boutique d'Urahara. J'y entrais avec suspicion, scrutant les moindres gestes de l'énergumène au bob qui parlait avec mon compagnon.

\- Si vous devez ouvrir un Senkaimon, il vaut mieux le faire dans mon sous-sol, disait-il en nous faisant signe de le suivre.

Marchant derrière Ken-chan, je fusillais du regard la nuque du propriétaire des lieux en me rappelant notre première rencontre. Ce mal poli ne m'avait même pas adressé directement la parole, ne serait-ce que pour s'enquérir de mon nom ! Tss ! Comme s'il avait senti quelque chose, Urahara-san se tourna vers moi avec son sourire de faux-jeton.

\- J'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce séjour dans le monde des humains, mademoiselle.

En plus de rougir en pensant à ce que nous avions fait dans son appartement, j'eus de nouveau la chair de poule, ayant l'étrange impression qu'il savait ce que nous y avions fait, alors que c'était impossible bien sûr.

\- Nous avions seulement besoin de nous reposer, dis-je avec morgue.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! fit-il avec la bonhomie d'un marchand de tapis. Il est vrai que la compagnie d'un homme comme Kenpachi-sama doit être des plus reposantes... (Vous voyez pourquoi je l'adore ? XD)

Je rougis de plus belle, décidant de ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Ce mec se foutait complètement de ma gueule, comme si je ne le voyais pas se marrer derrière son éventail ! Tsch, j'espérais ne plus avoir à croiser son chemin avant longtemps ! Ayant la flemme de le faire lui-même, mon compagnon me laissa me charger de l'ouverture du Senkaimon. Urahara-san nous salua avec ferveur et je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer l'agacement qu'il provoquait en moi avant de passer la porte vers la Soul Society.

Nous atterrîmes dans le Rukongai et dûmes traverser le portail de la voie blanche, la grande porte Ouest donnant accès au Seiretei. Nous nous dirigeâmes immédiatement vers la zone centrale pour aller voir le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto. Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord que nous devions révéler tout ce que nous savions sur cet "arrancar" au chef du Gotei treize, même si Ken-chan aurait bien aimé "se garder cet enfoiré pour lui tout seul", comme il s'était lui-même plaint.

J'avais réussi à lui faire admettre que ne pas en parler aux autres shinigamis les mettrait potentiellement en danger, il avait donc accepté de partager nos informations. En chemin, nous croisâmes le capitaine Hitsugaya et Matsumoto, cette dernière se ruant sur moi en me voyant.

\- Lina ! s'exclama-t-elle en me sautant dessus, ou plus exactement en m'étouffant dans sa poitrine comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Putain mais où est-ce que t'étais passée ?! Ikkaku est venu me voir hier en me disant que ni toi, ni Kenpachi n'étiez venus à la onzième division de toute la journée ! Momo et Unohana ne t'avaient pas vue et on a tous commencé à s'inquiéter en voyant que tu n'étais pas chez toi non plus...

Elle m'avait attrapé par les épaules et tendu les bras pour me regarder dans les yeux en me disant cela, je me sentis un peu coupable en voyant l'anxiété dans ses yeux. C'était moi qui avait insisté pour ne pas rentrer tout de suite, sinon elle aurait eut une nuit de moins à s'angoisser sur mon sort... Mais je ne pouvais pas dire que je regrettais ma décision, songeais-je en me tournant vers Ken-chan. Le guerrier m'observait sans rien dire, l'air de se faire un peu chier.

\- Et vous, là ! l'interpella-t-elle avec une agressivité non dissimulée en faisant un pas vers lui et en posant l'index sur son torse. La dernière fois qu'elle a été blessée elle était déjà avec vous, j'ose espérer qu'elle n'a pas la moindre égratignure cette fois-ci ! (Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien à Ken-chan qu'elle parle comme ça ! Ôwô)

J'ignore ce qui était le plus drôle entre l'expression à la fois incrédule et amusée de mon compagnon en voyant la belle rousse le menacer sans la moindre peur ou bien le fait que Matsumoto se comporte comme une mère poule avec moi. Le capitaine Hitsugaya était lui aussi étonné du comportement de sa subordonnée et décida d'intervenir avant que le capitaine de la onzième ne décide de punir l'insolence dont elle faisait preuve.

\- Matsumoto ! la réprimanda-t-il, attrapant vivement sa main et se plaçant entre elle et Ken-chan. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un vice-capitaine que tu peux de montrer aussi insolente envers un capitaine ! Veuillez l'excuser, capitaine Zaraki. Votre disparition à causé un certain désordre au sein du Seireitei, la nuit à été courte et agitée pour beaucoup de monde.

Nullement impressionné par le regard assassin de ma meilleure amie ou celui glacial du capitaine de la dixième division, le guerrier se contenta de sourire sadiquement à l'intention de la rousse.

\- Et si je te disais qu'elle a failli mourir cette fois-ci et qu'on n'a pas pu rentrer parce qu'il fallait la soigner sur place, qu'est-ce que tu me ferais ? la provoqua-t-il en ignorant superbement Toshiro qui était toujours entre les deux. (En même temps vu sa taille c'est pas dur... hihi)

Le reiatsu de Matsumoto se mit à flamboyer alors que j'étais totalement désespérée par leur attitude de gamin. De un, on n'était pas restés juste pour me soigner, c'était un gros mensonge ! De deux, il avait dit ça uniquement pour emmerder la grande rousse et elle marchait à fond cette idiote... J'allais me placer à côté du capitaine aux cheveux argentés et donnais une tape sur la tête aux deux belligérants.

\- ça suffit vous deux ! ordonnais-je alors que le démon se renfrognait et ma meilleure amie me regardait surprise. T'en fais pas Matsumoto, il te fait marcher, ajoutais-je en direction de cette dernière. Il adore être menacé alors évite de le refaire à l'avenir. Quant à toi, fis-je en me tournant vers Ken-chan, on a un rapport à faire je te rappelle !

Le guerrier m'ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

\- Oh ça va, soit pas si coincée, on a bien le droit de se marrer un peu ! À la prochaine, Rangiku-san ! dit-il en me prenant par l'épaule avant de m'entraîner dans la direction où nous allions à la base.

Je me retournais rapidement vers ma meilleure amie.

\- Je viens te voir dès que je peux, promis ! lançais-je en voyant sa mine déconfite.

Nous reprîmes donc notre route vers la première division.

\- Dis donc, t'es de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui, d'habitude t'es tout le temps ronchon et tu veux tuer tout le monde à la moindre remarque qui ne te plaît pas ! remarquais-je en lorgnant mon compagnon.

\- J'suis pas comme ça tout le temps, juste avec toi, répondit-il d'un air moqueur. (Ce mec est un troll... XP)

\- Qu... quoi ?! Mais... Pourquoi ?!

\- Tss, c'est juste que tu me saoulais tout le temps, à me faire la morale. Et puis tu savais pas ce que tu voulais, un coup tu me sautais dessus, un coup tu me repoussais... Y avait de quoi être sur les nerfs.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer sans savoir quoi dire. D'un côté, je savais qu'il n'avait pas tort, de l'autre, j'étais totalement vexée qu'il ne se comporte comme un connard qu'avec moi... A moins que je doive en tirer une quelconque fierté ? "La seule femme qui arrive à faire péter un câble à Zaraki Kenpachi", ça sonnait plutôt pas mal... Je me mis à rire toute seule, ce qui me valut un coup d'œil bizarre de Ken-chan.

D'ailleurs, j'avais oublié d'inclure cette expression dans "les expressions faciales de Ken-chan"... Il faisait de temps en temps une tête bizarre, que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer, comme s'il ressentait un truc qui n'entrait pas dans l'une des trois catégories de ses émotions principales – à savoir la colère, l'amusement sadique et le je je-m'en-foutisme profond – et que du coup il savait pas trop comment se comporter.

\- On dirait que ça t'amuse que je te trouve chiante, observa-t-il en se renfrognant.

\- ça t'amuse bien de m'énerver, tu me l'as dit toi-même ! rétorquais-je en lui tirant la langue.

Il me plaqua brusquement contre le mur à ma droite et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. (ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait pas plaquée contre un mur, ça commençait à me démanger ;P)

\- Il me semble également t'avoir dit que ça m'excitait, grogna-t-il en pressant son bas ventre contre mes hanches, histoire de confirmer ses dires.

Son regard brillait de désir et j'eus bien du mal à résister à l'envie de l'embrasser là, sur le champs, malgré le fait que nous soyons en plein milieu de la rue et que n'importe qui pouvait arriver. Il avait cette lueur sauvage dans l'œil qui me disait que ça n'était pas une bonne idée : si je l'embrassais, il ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin. Le pas mal assuré et cœur battant, je le repoussais en rougissant.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, pas la peine de jouer les gros durs en pleine rue !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon propre jeu de mot et mon amant – qui avait très bien compris le sous-entendu – attrapa mon poignet pour me tirer dans ses bras. (Euh... cette blague de gros beauf n'est absolument pas assumée par l'auteur. C'est Lina, elle m'a forcée... TOT)

\- Toi, dès qu'on sera seuls, y va falloir que je te punisse pour ton insolence !

Plus qu'une menace, c'était une promesse : une promesse de tortures exquises et de plaisirs intenses. J'en frissonnais d'impatience et me mordit la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de me jeter sur les siennes. Il sourit d'un air moqueur en voyant que j'étais aussi frustrée que lui.

\- T'as hâte, pas vrai ? me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je soupirais, tentant de me reconcentrer sur ce que nous devions faire.

\- Ken-chan, on doit aller voir Yamamoto-sama, c'est important ! le grondais-je doucement.

\- Ouais, je sais.

Il me lâcha et se remit en route, mais il avait toujours ce sourire sur les lèvres. Je le suivais de près, les joues encore un peu roses. Enfin, nous arrivâmes en vu du bâtiment qui abritait la première division où était assemblée une foule de shinigamis. Heureusement, en voyant mon compagnon la plupart s'écartèrent pour nous laisser passer sans que l'on eut besoin de jouer des coudes. (En même temps quand tu vois un Ken-chan sauvage qui pop... XD)

Quand nous parvînmes au niveau du hall de rassemblement, nous eûmes la surprise de faire irruption en pleine réunion des capitaines. Il ne manquait que les capitaines Hitsugaya, Kurotsuchi et bien sûr Zaraki qui venait d'arriver. En voyant le capitaine-commandant me lancer un regard perçant, je me recroquevillais derrière Ken-chan. Même le sourire soulagé que m'adressa mon capitaine en me voyant ne suffit pas à me détendre.

\- Heu, Kenpachi... Je devrais peut-être te laisser raconter ce qui s'est passé, je vais attendre dehors, soufflais-je, gênée de me retrouver au centre de l'attention.

\- Vice-capitaine Koratsu, restez avec nous, je vous prie, intervint alors le chef du Gotei treize, me prenant par surprise. (Au sens figuré, hein, je vous vois venir avec vos gros sabots !)

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi âgé, il avait l'ouïe fine ! Je me postais donc à côté du guerrier en m'inclinant pour saluer l'ensemble des capitaines.

\- Capitaine Zaraki, vice-capitaine Korastu, vous avez fait une rencontre fort étrange dans le désert du Hueco Mundo, déclara Yamamoto-sama. J'aimerais entendre ce que vous avez à nous dire à ce sujet.

Ma stupéfaction dût se lire sur mon visage, mais je ne posais pas de question, même si je me demandais comment il avait pu savoir cela. Ken-chan, lui, ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

\- On a rencontré un mec bizarre, ouais, confirma mon compagnon. C'était un hollow avec une apparence humaine et des pouvoirs de shinigamis.

Sa déclaration provoqua des murmures de toute part.

\- Un hollow avec des pouvoirs de shinigamis ? C'est impossible ! protesta calmement le capitaine Aizen. Vous avez dû vous tromper, capitaine Zaraki. (Avec le traducteur du futur-grand-méchant ça donne : "Dis donc, c'est vachement intéressant ça ! Je vous écoute mes loulous." XD)

\- Le capitaine Zaraki ne s'est nullement trompé, répondit alors Unohana en s'avançant. J'ai moi-même examiné le corps de ce hollow avant de le confier à Kurotsuchi-sama, il dit la vérité.

\- Le corps ? Quel corps ? demanda alors le capitaine Komamura.

J'ignorais quelle expression il avait puisque le géant de presque trois mètres portait comme toujours un casque qui masquait totalement son visage mais, à son intonation, je le devinais aussi perplexe que moi. Oui, quel corps ? Et comment ça elle l'avait examiné elle-même ? Je fixais mon capitaine dans l'espoir d'obtenir des réponses et, après un hochement de tête du capitaine-commandant, la chef de la quatrième division s'expliqua.

\- Des agents de la seconde division nous ont averti du combat que menaient le capitaine Zaraki et le vice-capitaine Koratsu dans le Hueco Mundo, dévoila-t-elle.

\- Peut-on savoir la raison pour laquelle ils s'y trouvaient ? l'interrogea le capitaine Kuchiki en la toisant de haut. Il me semblait pourtant que l'affaire des adjuchas avait été confiée à la douzième division et aucune autre raison ne justifierait de se rendre dans le Hueco Mundo actuellement. (Avec le traducteur du mec-qui-a-un-balais-dans-le-cul ça donne : "Ils ont enfreint les règles ! On s'en fout de leur découverte, fouettez-les !" XP)

\- Le capitaine Kurotsuchi a fait des découvertes qui l'ont poussé à demander des vérifications sur le terrain. En accord avec le capitaine Soi Fon et le capitaine Unohana et, au vu du potentiel dangereux de cette mission, il a été décidé d'envoyer le capitaine Zaraki ainsi que le vice-capitaine Koratsu en soutien, énonça Yamamoto-sama, le visage impassible.

Euh... C'est moi ou il venait de mentir pour couvrir Kenpachi ? En tout cas, ni Unohana ni Soi Fon ne bronchèrent et comme c'était le capitaine-commandant lui-même qui l'avait défendu, Kuchiki-sama n'insista pas. Quant à Ken-chan... En fait, il avait l'air de se faire chier, comme à chaque fois qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'action à son goût !

\- Si c'était une mission aussi dangereuse, pourquoi n'avoir envoyé que deux personnes ? intervint le capitaine Ukitake, étonné de ce manque de précaution.

\- Si nous avions envoyé une unité entière de shinigamis, je doute que l'ennemi se serait montré, signala le capitaine de la seconde division. Nous avons pensé qu'un capitaine du niveau de Zaraki serait assez puissant pour contrer toute attaque... Et trois agents de la seconde division les ont suivis en toute discrétion, sans qu'eux-même ne soient au courant, pour éviter d'être repérés par les hollows. Quand ils ont vu que Zaraki-sama et Koratsu-san étaient en difficulté, ils sont immédiatement venus demander des renforts.

\- Alors vous l'avez vraiment buté ? lâcha Ken-chan, manifestant son mécontentement. (Et ouais Ken-chan, ça t'apprendra à ne pas finir ton repas... tu te le fais piquer son le nez ! ;P)

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire : trois capitaines dont le capitaine-commandant avaient menti aux autres pour lui éviter d'être puni pour avoir enfreint les règles, mais tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était qu'on l'avait privé d'une potentielle revanche contre l'arrancar... Soi Fon lui lança un regard acéré, l'air de lui signifier de se taire, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait impressionner le guerrier.

\- Le capitaine Soi Fon et son vice-capitaine se sont rendus sur place accompagnés des trois agents le plus rapidement possible, mais quand ils sont arrivé sur les lieux du combat, ils n'ont réussi qu'à retrouver la trace de deux hollows, le capitaine Zaraki et le vice-capitaine Koratsu ayant disparus, raconta Unohana en ignorant l'intervention de mon compagnon. Ils ont donc achevé l'adjuchas et cet étrange hollow avant de rentrer avec le corps pour que nous puissions l'examiner.

\- Je vois, fit le Aizen-sama en hochant la tête. Je suppose que si vous l'avez examiné vous-même...

\- Comment se fait-il que le corps n'ait pas disparu ? insista Komamura-sama.

\- Nous l'ignorons pour l'instant, avoua ma supérieure. Nous en saurons sûrement un peu plus une fois que le capitaine Kurotsuchi aura terminé ses analyses. (Oui, dans un futur... euh... bah je sais pas en fait. Vous ne le saurez jamais ! Hahaha !)

\- Ce qui nous intéresse maintenant, c'est de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous deux depuis le moment où les agents de la seconde division sont partis chercher des renforts, s'enquérit le capitaine-commandant en braquant de nouveau son regard sévère sur moi.

Jetant un œil à Ken-chan, je vis que celui-ci n'écoutait ce qui se disait que d'une oreille distraite, jouant avec la poignée de son zampakuto. Retenant un soupir, je compris que ce serait à moi de tout raconter. Je leur relatais tout d'abord la conversation que nous avions eut avec l''arrancar puis j'expliquais donc le déroulement du combat et le fait que j'avais été obligée d'entraîner Kenpachi dans les sables mouvants pour nous échapper.

Je décrivis ensuite la grotte où nous avions atterrit, justifiant notre disparition pendant plus d'une journée par le fait que nous avions du nous reposer pour guérir nos blessures. Bien entendu, je passais sous silence le fait que nous nous étions rendus dans le monde des humains, c'était une entorse supplémentaire au règlement et nous ne nous y étions rendus uniquement pour des raisons personnelles, inutile de le mentionner donc. (Oh, quel dommage ! Je suis sûre que Shunsui aurait apprécié ces détails ! XD)

Je réussi à ne pas rougir en racontant la fin mais je senti presque physiquement l'envie de rire de Ken-chan et je dus me retenir de lui donner un coup pour le faire taire. Heureusement, il se contenta de sourire comme il le faisait tout le temps, ce qui n'étonna personne. Zaraki Kenpachi avait livré un combat contre un puissant adversaire et faillit en mourir, c'était plutôt normal qu'il sourie. Yamamoto-sama frappa soudain le sol avec son bâton.

\- Bien, ces informations vont nous être d'une aide précieuse pour régler le problème des adjuchas, proclama-t-il, clôturant ainsi la réunion. Nous attendrons le rapport du capitaine Kurotsuchi pour prendre les mesures qui s'imposent, que nous évoquerons dans une prochaine réunion. Vous pouvez à présent retourner à vos quartiers.

Alors que les capitaines passaient devant moi, je me précipitais vers Unohana qui attendait que je vienne lui parler.

\- Lina, je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien, dit-elle en me caressant le haut du crâne. (Vous voyez comment on caresse un chien qui remue la queue ? Bah c'est à peu près ça... Oui, je sais, c'est pathétique. XP)

\- J'avais promis de ne pas vous décevoir, répondis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air digne alors que mes joues rosissaient.

J'étais vraiment contente de la revoir, son sourire m'avait manqué... Elle m'emmena auprès du capitaine-commandant qui tenait à me féliciter en personne pour avoir mené à bien ma mission jusqu'au bout, puis il nous donna congé en faisant signe à Ken-chan de s'approcher. Finalement, il allait y avoir droit à son savon ! Dos à Yamamoto-sama, j'en profitais pour lui tirer la langue alors qu'il passait à côté de moi.

Je vis l'amusement dans son regard alors qu'il se retenait de sourire, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait. Si il y avait une seule personne au monde qui pouvait se permettre d'engueuler Ken-chan sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien y redire, c'était bien le capitaine-commandant ! C'était pas très gentil de ma part de me moquer de lui, mais bon, il fallait bien qu'il assume les conséquences de ses actes un jour ou l'autre. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas m'écouter !

Dehors, les shinigamis s'étaient dispersés, repartant en même temps que leurs capitaines. Je m'arrêtais près de la porte et Unohana se retourna vers moi.

\- Eh bien, tu ne viens pas Lina ? me demanda-t-elle en voyant que je ne la suivais pas.

\- Euh... Si, si, j'arrive, fis-je en la rejoignant.

Quand elle se tourna, je jetais à nouveau un œil vers la porte, sentant un poids dans mon estomac. Je me pressais pour l'accompagner ensuite, mais mon cœur était lourd et ma gorge serrée. Ma mission était terminée. Je retournais à la quatrième division. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester auprès de Ken-chan, je ne travaillerais plus au sein de la onzième division... J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

M'essuyant d'un revers de la main, je pris une inspiration et cachais ma tristesse derrière un masque d'impassibilité. C'était étrange. Cela faisait à peine plus d'un mois que j'avais commencé à travailler avec la onzième division et j'étais déjà plus proche de ses membres que de ceux de ma propre division... Hormis Unohana, à qui je vouais une grande admiration, je ne m'étais jamais ouverte à ceux de la quatrième. (A croire qu'elle snobe sa propre division...)

Il faut dire aussi qu'avec ceux de la onzième, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix, songeais-je en repensant à cette première journée où ils m'avaient portée jusqu'au Hell's Gate. Je me remémorais mes combats contre Ikkaku et Yumichika : ils m'avaient réapprit ce que c'était que de s'amuser en combattant. Quant à Yachiru, elle restait une énigme pour moi, mais je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle éveillait en moi une sorte d'instinct qui m'obligeait à la chouchouter.

Et enfin, il y avait lui. Rien que le fait de penser à lui faisait compresser mon cœur. Le démon. Cet homme impossible à vivre dont j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse, moi, l'handicapée des relations sociales ! Enfin, là-dessus, Ken-chan me battait à plate couture... Quoi qu'il en soit, je savais que désormais, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui. Il était la raison pour laquelle mon cœur battait, celle pour laquelle mes poumons se remplissaient d'air...

J'avais besoin de lui.

 **Fin du chapitre 13**

 _Et voilà les gens, je suis heureuse mais je suis triste en même temps... TOT / :D Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre du Démon Kenpachi. Le prochain "chapitre" n'en sera pas vraiment un puisqu'il s'agit de l'épilogue et qu'il est bien plus court qu'un chapitre normal._

 _On a enfin vu Ken-chan faire des choses pas catholiques avec Lina, il leur a fallut 13 chapitre quand même ! Pourtant vu comment c'était parti, on aurait pu croire que ça viendrait plus tôt, mais non, je suis trop sadique pour ça ! XP_

 _Dans ce chapitre on voit plein de gens que j'aime, Kisuke, Toshiro, Byakuya, Jushiro... J'ai pas pu mettre tous ceux que j'aime, pour les besoins du sénar il fallait que ça reste cohérent. Mais bon, on en verra peut-être d'autres dans l'épilogue, qui sait..._

 _Allez mes chéris, je vous dis à bientôt pour la dernière publication du Démon Kenpachi... Je sais pas vous, mais moi je vais pleurer. J'aime pas finir les histoires ! TOT Ken-chan, fais-moi un bisou ! Je t'aime !_

 _Bisous de chat 3_


	14. Epilogue

_* Musique de mariage au violon * (je trouve que ça reflète bien mon état d'esprit)_

 _Mes chers lecteurs, ceci était ma première fic et ça a été une belle aventure, grâce à vous. Aujourd'hui s'achève une histoire, entre Lina et Ken-chan, entre vous et moi, mais j'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews de mes prochaines fic. Merci a vous de m'avoir accompagné, d'avoir accompagné Lina dans cette aventure ! Je vous aime... TOT Votez pour moi ! XD_

 _Voilà pour cette introduction larmoyante, je vous adresserais des remerciements individuels à la fin de l'épilogue (si si, j'y tiens ! ;D). Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la fin du Démon Kenpachi. Pas de "bankai" cette fois-ci, juste..._

 _Keeeeeeeeeen-chaaaaaaaaaaan !_

 **Épilogue** **:** **l'amour du démon**

En l'espace de quelques jours, l'affaire des adjuchas fut réglée : une unité d'élite fut envoyée dans le Hueco Mundo à la recherche d'autres arrancars pour les éliminer (si c'était pour faire ça ils auraient mieux fait d'écouter Ken-chan dès le début ! XP), ils n'en trouvèrent que trois autres. Une fois ces arrancars éliminés, les adjuchas cessèrent de se regrouper et recommencèrent à se dévorer entre eux. Ken-chan cessa de se rendre dans le désert pour les chasser et la section scientifique continua ses expérimentations sur les corps des arrancars pour déterminer ce qu'ils étaient exactement (je sens que les associations de lutte contre la discrimination à l'encontre des arrancars vont me tomber dessus... XD).

De mon côté, je continuais de travailler à la onzième division : Unohana avait jugé que c'était mieux ainsi, à la fois pour satisfaire mon souhait, à la fois pour éviter que les membres de la division de Ken-chan ne viennent troubler le calme qui s'était instauré dans le bâtiment des soins depuis que je les soignais. J'avais dû expliquer à Matsumoto ce qui s'était "réellement" passé lors de ma disparition pour éviter qu'elle n'aille à nouveau provoquer le guerrier.

Quand elle sut que j'avais insisté pour qu'on se rende tous les deux dans le monde des humains pour passer une nuit en tête à tête, elle fut d'abord abasourdie avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats. Bien entendu elle me demanda tous les détails croustillants et depuis, chaque fois qu'elle croisait le capitaine de la onzième, elle me jetait un regard en coin avec un sourire coquin. J'avais également dit à Momo ce qui se passait entre Ken-chan et moi. (sans entrer dans les détails quand même, faudrait pas lui bousiller son innocence à cette petite ! ;P)

En fait, je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de reparler de mes sentiments avec le démon mais depuis que nous étions rentrés du monde des humains, nous avions passé toutes nos nuits ensemble. Parfois il m'accompagnait même au Hell's Gate avec les autres pour boire un coup avec Ikkaku et Yumichika pendant que Matsumoto, Renji, Momo et moi nous déhanchions sur la piste de danse.

C'était à la fois drôle et gênant quand il venait : il ne me lâchait pas du regard et quand il en avait marre de retenir son désir, il me disait "on y va" avant de me tirer derrière lui hors du bar. (Mdr, Lina la petite allumeuse et Ken-chan le frustré !) La première fois qu'il avait fait ça, ma meilleure amie m'en avait parlé pendant une semaine, ne cessant de me faire des sous-entendus pervers ! Heureusement, généralement il savait se tenir quand on était en public. (*tousse* Heu... on parle uniquement de son comportement pervers hein, parce que sinon, ça reste un mec insortable ! XD)

Finalement, j'étais plutôt heureuse de ma situation. Ken-chan et moi n'avions plus vraiment de raisons de nous disputer, du coup il était beaucoup plus agréable à vivre avec moi, sans compter que nous étions amants. Mais je ne savais toujours pas s'il partageait mes sentiments. (Bah oui, les lecteurs veulent savoir aussi alors grouille-toi de lui demander, feignante ! ;D) Alors que je soupirais bruyamment, Ikkaku se désintéressa de l'entrainement pour me porter attention.

\- Et alors, souris un peu, Lina-chan ! Sinon, je vais finir par croire que t'es malheureuse, me dit-il en me prenant par l'épaule. (Tiens, la fangirl adoratrice d'Ikkaku a essayé de s'incruster à nouveau... Vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai stoppée en lui balançant mon clavier dans la tronche. Ça lui apprendra à pourrir mes chapitres à cette morue ! XP)

Il souriait mais ses yeux étaient sérieux et je me rappelais soudain de ce qu'il m'avait dit le soir où il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait. "Si tu es heureuse auprès de lui, j'en serais heureux également. Mais s'il venait à te blesser, je n'hésiterais pas à te voler à lui." Je rougis alors qu'il me caressait la joue, approchant dangereusement son visage du mien. Je reculais précipitamment en arrière sur le banc.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, protestais-je véhément, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout !

\- Vraiment ? insista-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Il était vraiment très près de moi, je ne savais pas quoi dire pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Il était désormais de notoriété publique que le capitaine de la onzième et moi-même étions plus que proches, s'il m'embrassait devant toute la division, il allait au devant de gros ennuis ! Ken-chan n'était certainement pas le genre de mec à accepter de prêter sa copine... (mdr, c'est bien dommage, ça aurait pu être intéressant tout ça ! *se frottant les mains avec un regard pervers*)

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Ikkaku ? T'as envie de mourir aujourd'hui ?

Je tournais vivement la tête vers le guerrier qui venait d'apparaître à côté de nous. Quand on parlait du loup... Heureusement, Ikkaku se recula un peu, me laissant respirer plus librement.

\- Je demandais simplement à Lina pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste, répondit le shinigami au crâne rasé avec insolence. Si vous la rendez malheureuse, capitaine, je vais pas me gêner pour vous la prendre !

Qu.. quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça à Ken-chan ?! Il était complètement taré ! Affolée, je sentis le reiatsu des deux hommes nous entourer brusquement, leurs regards s'affrontant alors qu'ils souriaient tous les deux. (Ouais ! Baston ! Le gagnant remporte la fille ! XD) Euh... pourquoi souriaient-ils, d'abord ? Soudain, le démon tendit la main à son troisième siège.

\- Marché conclu ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

Ikkaku serra alors la main de son capitaine tandis que je les regardais, ébahie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient ? On aurait dit que Ken-chan était d'accord avec ce que Ikkaku venait de dire... C'était n'importe quoi, je n'étais pas une marchandise qu'on s'échangeait ! (Calme-toi Lina, on a dit plus d'engueulade alors... *l'auteur vient de se prendre un coup de saï entre les deux yeux et n'est plus en état de protester*) Je commençais à voir rouge et je me levait, furieuse.

\- Vous vous fichez de ma gueule ?! leur demandais-je en les regardant tour à tour, les poings sur les hanches. Non mais franchement, ça va pas de parler de moi comme ça ?!

Ils cessèrent de sourire et se regardèrent, le shinigami au crâne rasé haussant les épaules devant l'air blasé qu'affichait mon amant. Encore plus énervée par leur comportement, je décidais de les planter là et je partis en marmonnant des injures contre les hommes en général. Malgré tout, le soir venu, je rejoignis tout de même Ken-chan chez lui après avoir passé quelques heures en compagnie de Momo.

Je boudais encore un peu par rapport à ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée mais mon compagnon me fit rapidement changer d'humeur à force de caresses et de baisers. (tricheur !) Une fois que nous fûmes nus et haletants après avoir nos ébats, je me redressais sur un coude, lui jetant un regard éperdu d'amour alors qu'il me souriait d'un air suffisant. Tss, quelle idiote j'étais ! Il devait très bien savoir ce que je ressentais pour lui...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais répondu ? lui demandais-je alors doucement, sans plus de précision.

J'étais un plutôt émue d'avoir réussi à lui poser enfin cette question, passant par toutes les émotions en l'espace de quelques secondes. Joie, tristesse, colère, peur, espoir... Me voyant aussi sérieuse, le guerrier soupira après quelques instants de silence.

\- T'es idiote ou quoi ? lâcha-t-il en m'attirant entre ses bras.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait cela, je fronçais les sourcils. Il me releva le visage afin de pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux et me caressa la joue. (Kyyyyyyyaaaaa ! Non, c'est pas une fangirl, c'est juste moi, désolée. XP) Comme il ne disait toujours rien, je me mis à rougir sous son regard, attendant toujours une réponse de sa part. Finalement, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa.

Il m'embrassa avec tendresse en me caressant les cheveux et en me serrant doucement contre lui. Je compris alors ce qu'il avait voulu dire... Oui, j'étais décidément une idiote. Pendant tout ce temps, je m'étais demandé s'il m'aimait lui aussi alors qu'il passait son temps à me le prouver ! Ken-chan n'était tout simplement pas le genre de mec à exprimer ses sentiments verbalement. Ça aurait dû me sauter aux yeux... (Bah un peu quand même ! Mdr)

Alors que je réalisais petit à petit que mes sentiments étaient partagés, je sentis que ma joue était mouillée et Ken-chan interrompit son baiser pour recueillir la larme qui m'avait échappée du bout de son doigt.

\- Tsch, me dis pas que tu vas pleurer si je te répond pas ! grommela-t-il.

J'allais lui dire que ce n'était pas ça, que j'avais compris et que c'était une larme de joie, mais il me prit de court...

\- Je t'aime aussi, idiote, déclara-t-il en me souriant. Si c'était pas le cas, je t'aurais jamais fait l'amour comme je le fais.

Je rosis de bonheur, sentant mon cœur se gonfler dans ma poitrine, comme s'il allait exploser. Puis je m'interrogeais sur la fin de sa phrase. (hihi *l'auteur ricane devant son écran*)

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

Il rit et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

\- T'as envie de savoir comment je t'aurais fait l'amour si je n'éprouvais que du désir pour toi ? susurra-t-il à mon oreille de sa voix rauque.

Je frissonnais, sentant mon corps réagir à son magnétisme animal malgré le fait que nous venions tout juste de faire l'amour. Il recula légèrement et je pus voir la lueur sauvage qui habitait son regard. Je sentis ma gorge s'assécher tandis qu'il affichait un sourire carnivore. Est-ce que j'avais envie de me faire dévorer par le démon ? C'était une proposition plutôt alléchante ! Je lui souris à mon tour d'un air coquin. Espérons que j'y survive...

 **FIN**

 _Et voilà, c'est ainsi que s'achèvent les aventures de Ken-chan et Lina (enfin, y se passe encore plein de choses mais elles ont été censurées ! XD). J'ai voulu finir sur une note un peu légère mais je suis triste quand même... Snif ! TOT_

 _Bref, ne plombons pas l'ambiance ! Hauts les_ _cœurs_ _, il l'aime aussi ! :D J'espère que j'aurais réussi à satisfaire vos attentes en écrivant cet épilogue, notamment la scène avec Ikkaku que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ;D Maintenant, c'est l'heure des remerciements ! XD_

 _Merci à pour ma toute première review, même si ce fut fait avec sobriété. Une review fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est court !_

 _Merci à Niakovik pour son encore plus sobre "c'est pas mal" Je l'imagine tellement dire ça avec l'air sérieux de Byakuya... XP_

 _Merci à Lyzeldia, qui a pris la peine de laisser une review à chaque chapitre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remplacée par Artemis... Vous êtes la même personne en fait ? (ou alors, Artemis à mangé Lyzeldia XD) Bref, tes longues reviews pleines d'interrogations, d'enthousiasme et de louanges m'ont fait énormément plaisir !_

 _Merci à Lilisu, qui a également laissé une review à chaque chapitre ! Avec ses conseils et son humour tordant, je la considère comme un maître jedai de la fanfic ! XD En plus elle m'a fait un dessin de Shinseina, elle est trop gentille ! (je l'ai posté sur ma page Facebook pour ceux qui veulent voir). Concernant Kisuke, étant donné qu'il cache le fait qu'il est un shinigami et qu'il s'est exilé de la Soul Society y a pas mal de temps, je me disais que Ken-chan ne l'avait sûrement pas connu à cette époque mais je me trompe peut être..._

 _Merci à Joolyne d'avoir su apprécier ma petite Lina malgré le fait qu'elle n'aime pas les OC d'ordinaire :D Je suis contente que Lina plaise aussi, même si elle n'est pas aussi intéressante que Ken-chan à mon goût ! XP_

 _Merci à Artemis (du coup je sais pas si c'est aussi Lyzeldia alors faut quand même que je la remercie au cas où ;P) qui a signé certaines de ses reviews avec cette expression qui m'a tellement fait marrer : "_ _cœur_ _sur toi". C'est tellement mignon ! ;D Pis j'ai bien aimé aussi qu'elle m'engueule pour le sadisme dont j'ai parfois fait preuve à la fin des chapitres... Hihi, je suis désolée mais j'adore ça !_

 _Merci a Naralack qui a aimé mon couple Matsumoto-Renji et ma vierge de fer :D Ça fait plaisir de voir que mes personnages secondaires plaisent également, surtout Shinseina que j'ai essayé de pas mal bosser pour qu'elle soit classe mais pas trop balèze non plus._

 _Merci à LunaMidnight15 pour avoir lu quasiment toute l'histoire d'un coup et m'avoir aimé juste moi, tout simplement, et mes tentatives d'humour plus ou moins douteuses pour alléger l'atmosphère parfois trop pesante ou trop guimauve... XD_

 _Merci à Shinigami-baka, dernière review en date à l'heure où j'écris. Dis donc toi, t'es pote avec Aizen ? Nan parce que pour qu'il te file un mouchoir gratuit comme ça... Et oui, ta blague était vraiment trop horrible donc je ne la répéterai pas ici, y a des âmes sensibles ! XP_ _Petite pub en passant, cette fille a réussi à me faire aimer Mayuri alors si ça vous intrigue, allez lire sa fic "Hollow ou shinigami ? [...]" qui est juste géniale !_

 _Voilà, c'est vraiment la fin cette fois-ci... Allez les gens, je vous aime et j'espère vous revoir dans les reviews de mes prochaines fic ! TOT Comme dirait Artémis,_ _cœur_ _sur vous et bisous de chat 3_


End file.
